Loving a Ghost
by Killua K
Summary: When Misao died on her wedding day, funny old St. Peter told her that the only way to enter heaven is to finish her mission on earth, that is to change Aoshi Shinomori's evil behavior. But what happens if she FALLS IN LOVE with him instead! Please review
1. when i was a human

A/N: I'm making an A/M fanfiction again. I'm so sorry if I don't update my other works quite often. Well, please read this and give me a nice review!

**EDIT:** Since I started writing this fanfic seven years ago, the first ten or so chapters are really not that polished. (Ah! And of course the grammatical errors! Yikeess..) So please bear with me! I'm going to edit this story eventually, okay? Cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own the RK series- just this fic. I derived this story from the movie 'Ghost' starring Demmie Moore and someone. But of course I changed it, OK? If ever I'll include a song in this story, then it's not mine too.

Summary: Misao Makimachi, a lost soul, wasn't accepted to heaven because she still had an unfinished task to do on earth. The task was to change the coldhearted man, Aoshi Shinomori, who lived in his own mask of pain and hatred. But then, when she was trying to change him, she realized that she was falling in love with him. Well, ghosts could never love humans and humans could never love ghosts. What'll she do about it?

**Loving a Ghost**

By: Killua K.

Chapter 1: When I was a Human

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everything was still in order in my life before. People see and care about me. I run my own bookshop across the street. I have friends and family.

And I was engaged to a man...

But then, luck began leaving me. And slowly, all these things I had, disappeared.

I died at an early age - 24 years old. I was hit by a car and was thrown to a very far place. It was a great impact so when I reached the ground, my head was badly hurt. I was dead on arrival and now, I'm a wandering soul.

When I was still alive, I had my own family, too. I was the only child and my parents loved me so much. But then, when I grew up, I moved out of our house and decided to live somewhere far away. After I finished my college degree at Tokyo University, I put up a small bookshop at Kyoto and lived there after graduation. It was another sudden decision that I made, but I just felt that I had to do it no matter what. You know when people say it's your fate to do this or do that? I think moving to Kyoto and opening up my own shop was part of my fate.

And that is because when my bookshop became a great success, I was able to meet the man of my life at the same place.

I met and fell head over heels in love with Seta Soujiro.

I was engaged to him eventually. We were about to be married a few months after his proposal, but suddenly I died on the day of our wedding. It was such a tragic unexpected ending to our fairytale romance.

I still remember the first day I met Soujiro. He bought books from me at the shop.

"That would be...five hundred yen. Is that all, sir?" I asked as I gave the bag of books. He nodded his head then smiled sweetly. He gave me a thousand yen bill.

"Keep the change, miss..."

I was about to give him his change but then he said those words. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him through my glasses.

"I can't, sir," I said. I dropped the bills and coins next to him then issued him a receipt.

"Why, miss...uh...miss..?"

"Makimachi - "

"Ms. Makimachi, yeah..."

"No, it's Misao...I'm not yet finished," I said.

"Oh- okay..." he spoke.

I entertained two customers. After serving them, I realized that the man was still there. He was staring at me. His brown bangs covered his blue eyes.

I didn't mind him. Then I left the counter and started cleaning the bookshelves with a piece of rag. After cleaning them, I began arranging the books. They were almost torn into pieces. 'The children,' I thought. Every noontime, they would come here for a storytelling. And I would be the storyteller.

'They should at least take care of my books...' I thought again. Almost all of my books were second-hand. It's because of my grandfather, Okina. He had many collections of books. So, instead of keeping them in our house, I sold them to earn money. But of course, some books were also brand new. Students would always visit my place for some schoolbooks.

"You own this..?" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I sighed heavily then angrily placed the books that I was holding aside.

"Isn't it obvious?" I sarcastically replied. I stood up then looked at the man. He was still there, still looking at me.

"I thought you're gone," I said. He chuckled devilishly.

"Well, I'm here."

"I gave you your change. What else do you need? Another book?"

"No..."

"Then, what else?"

"You..."

"Me?"

"Ahuh..."

My eyes widened in shock. I removed my glasses then put them aside. "How dare you!" I shouted. I walked angrily to him.

"W-wait..." he cried as he blocked my hand. I tried to slap him but he dodged me many times.

"I don't know what you came here for but I'm sure you don't have any good intention!" I cried.

"No, miss! You've misinterpreted me...I needed your answer," he said. I stopped attacking him.

"Answer on what?" I said.

"I was going to ask you if..."

"If...what?"

He looked at me shyly. "If we could go out...? Umm...like a date?"

I was really surprised. I didn't expect him to ask that. When I saw myself in a mirror, I felt embarrassed of my geeky appearance. My long braid was a mess, my bangs were dripping with sweat, covering my big deep blue eyes, my face was covered with dirt and my dress was not that presentable for a decent man like him. Suddenly, I got my glasses, wore them then fixed myself. I turned back to him and continued what I was doing.

"So, miss..." he said.

"I can't...No, I don't want to," I replied. My heart beat faster and when I glanced at the mirror on the wall, I saw myself blushing tremendously.

"Why? You're busy?"

"Y-yes..."

"But it's only for tonight."

"No, I can't."

"But, miss..."

"I said I CANNOT GO OUT WITH YOU, CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" I finally yelled at him. He was startled at my loud voice.

"Oh...okay," he said. He became silent. I sighed then looked at him.

"Thank you for buying my books," I told him. He was still shocked at me. "A- and for the invitation..."

He nodded his head, smiled again then left the shop.

That was the first time I saw him and felt his sweetness for me. After that day, I just couldn't get him out of my mind. I even wished that I knew his name. Surprisingly, the next day, my best friend, Kaoru, came for a visit. She told me that she brought her cousin with her because her cousin was going to buy some books.

"What kind of books?" I asked her as I wore my glasses. She smiled at me as she fixed her ponytail.

"He wants buy schoolbooks. He's a student-teacher in a university and he needed those badly," she told me.

"Well, where is he?" I asked. Suddenly, the door opened and the wind chime sounded. I quickly went towards the door to entertain the visitor.

"Hi."

I looked up and was startled to see him so near me. I blushed tremendously when he smiled so sweetly. "Ah...hi. Why are you here?" I asked. He stood before me and I realized that he was so tall.

"I'm going to buy some books," he replied.

"Again?" I reacted. Suddenly, he forcibly entered my shop even though I tried to block him.

"Hey!" I cried. He entered it and seemed that he didn't even hear a thing. I followed him. When I saw him, he was talking to Kaoru.

"Oh, Misao!" Kaoru cried happily.

"Huh?" I was puzzled. I tucked some of my bangs behind my ear then stared at them for a while.

"He is Seta Soujiro, my dear cousin," she said.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I cried.

"The hell with me," the man murmured. I was very surprised to know it. I then left them for a while and went to the counter. I sat on a chair there and began doing things.

Suddenly, Kaoru came.

"Mi-chan..."

I didn't respond. 'What the hell would I do now? I can't help but blush every time he'd look at me. I just wish he wouldn't come back anymore.'

"Why?" Kaoru asked. I slightly smiled at her.

"Nothing..." I replied shortly. But then, my wish wasn't granted. Every day of the week, he would visit my shop and buy new books. That was OK if only he wasn't staring at me every time I'd turn my back from him. I caught him looking at me one time. But of course, he denied it. What would you expect?

Another incident happened to us. When it occurred, I realized that I have been falling in love with him since I met him.

We, Kaoru and I, together with Soujiro, checked in a hotel. We received an invitation to attend an engagement party in a place far from Kyoto. We decided to rent a hotel room and stay there for two days and two nights.

Day 1:

Kaoru and Soujiro shopped in a mall because they had to buy the right clothes for the party. I didn't go with them because I told them that I had no intention to attend it- besides I didn't have any dress to wear.

I slept the whole day in my room. I wasn't able to track the time until Kaoru and Soujiro woke me up. I was having the sweetest dream of my life that time. But then, they ruined my beauty sleep.

Well, I just dreamed about this man. He had raven hair and gray eyes. He looked so nice and cute. He went near to me then he embraced me in his brawny arms. But it was weird though, he felt so cold and stiff, besides I realized that I was crying when he hugged me.

"Misao...wake up."

I saw the raven-haired man. He was so sad. Suddenly, he disappeared in my dream.

"Mi-chan, we're here."

I opened my eyes slowly and was surprised to see Kaoru and Soujiro staring at me.

"Good evening, Ms. Makimachi," Soujiro spoke. I sat up then rubbed my eyes.

"MISAO, Sou-kun. It's MISAO," I told him. "Evening?" I suddenly realized. Kaoru nodded her head as she laughed. "Get up, Misao."

I got up then saw the paper bags on the floor. "Wow, you sure have a lot of good stuff there," I said.

"We're just getting prepared for the party, right, Sou-kun?" Kaoru asked her cousin.

He nodded his head as he smiled sweetly. I wore my bedroom slippers as I looked at the paper bags. "Well, good for you. But it will be hard to prepare yourself for the party. You have to look nice and neat to all people," I reminded them. "I'm glad I won't be in your situation."

I heard Kaoru's laughing voice. "You will be like us too, Mi-chan. Soujiro bought you a magnificent gown. It is so elegant and it's just for you, my dear friend."

I was really, really shocked when she said that. I couldn't believe that Soujiro would do that. I looked at him and saw him blushing like a red apple. "What the hell did you both do?" I said, a bit angry.

"We just wanted you to enjoy the party, Misao. We don't want you to lock yourself up in this room. It isn't good. Besides..." Kaoru sighed as she glanced at her cousin. "The gown is there. The money was spent and Soujiro bought it only for you."

I rolled my eyes then stared at them. It was a very sweet thing to do. But they should've respected my decision.

"OK...But I won't enjoy that party. I promise..." I told them. "You'll surely regret this thing you've done."

They began to dress up...well, WE dressed up. I wore the gown that Soujiro bought for me. It was blue and different sizes of beads were beaded on it. It was so pretty. I even doubted if it will be fit for me.

"Misao-chan, you're RAVISHING...Wow! You look great in it. It's so nice," Kaoru cried happily after she finished fixing my hair. I blushed when she praised me. But then, I blushed more when I saw Soujiro looking at me. His big ocean blue eyes were glued on me. I couldn't stare at him.

"Arigatou, Kaoru-chan. I hope what you said is true," I told her. Kaoru arranged my gown and smoothened some creases on it. "Of course, it is!" she shouted cheerfully. She then glanced at her cousin and saw him blushing extremely. "Right, Sou-kun?"

He was startled when she asked him. He lowered his head as he smiled sweetly. He blushed more. He nodded his head then turned back. I saw how he acted and I felt my heart as it beat faster. 'What am I feeling?' I thought.

"Look at the mirror, Misao. You'll be surprised," Kaoru said gently. I turned back to look at the mirror.

I saw myself.

My long shiny black hair hung behind me and flowed freely and softly. It was spread across my back.

The gown was off-shoulder and it revealed my creamy skin white skin. It was so smooth and almost flawless.

My face wasn't applied by makeup. But then Kaoru used powder on my face. She said that my natural colors are enough to make me pretty.

The gown hugged my body perfectly. It showed my curves and made me sexy.

"Put this on, Misao-kun. I want you to wear this as a symbol of my gratitude for you..."

I was startled.

I saw his reflection on the mirror. He wore a black tuxedo and his shiny brown hair was combed neatly to one side. He was smiling again as he held a necklace.

"Sou-kun..." I whispered his name. He placed the necklace before me and put it on. I could see his smile on the mirror. He lifted my shiny hair then locked it in place.

Suddenly, he moved his head closer to my ear as his hands held my smooth shoulders. I felt nervous. I tried to look for Kaoru in the mirror but she was just watching us. He placed his chin on my shoulder then closed his eyes. He was slightly shivering and I could feel it very well. He was so close to me.

"Thank you for coming into my life. You are the very reason why I'm still here. You, Misao..." he spoke softly to my ear. I also closed my eyes and heard his breathing. He was just too close to me. But then, I felt safe and happy. I couldn't describe my true feelings that time.

I opened my eyes then saw him so near to me. He looked up and our eyes met each other. We both blushed.

"Iraishiamase, Sou-kun..." I said.

The party started when we came. It was meant for the engagement of two people. I wasn't really sure about their names but Kaoru told me that they were Takani Megumi and Shinomori Aoshi.

"Well, rumors say that they don't really love each other. It's just because of money, you know. They are both from prestigious and rich families."

"But, Kaoru, I just don't understand...Why would they enter this kind of relationship if there's no love between them?"

"Misao...there is still love. They both love each other's money..."

I was surprised at that. I couldn't believe that any two persons would be engaged just because of money.

Kaoru told me that Himura Kenshin invited us to the party. Himura was the best friend of Shinomori. Well, we really had no special relationship to the couple.

We went straight to the couple and met them. Takani Megumi was extravagantly dressed. She had this black sleeveless gown with some beads scattered on it. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head. She obviously applied makeup on her face. What really intrigued me were her actions. She would flirt many men especially this rooster-head guy wearing coat and tie but she would never even flirt with her fiancé.

"Konbanwa. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said. She was nice and really kind to us, though. Then, I saw her fiancé, Mr. Shinomori. He had gray eyes...or green? I could not say. They were clouded with mixed emotions and his high-cheek boned face was stoic. He was totally weird. He had raven hair and he wore a luxurious black suit. He was like the mysterious man in my dream. But of course, it wasn't him. He's not even cute.

"Konbanwa," he spoke. And that was it. I was annoyed at him. I didn't like him. He was just too serious.

"Later he will dance with every woman in this party and I will dance with every man. It's a tradition in our families. So please, be ready for it," Ms. Takani spoke sweetly. She held a wine glass in one hand.

"What does it mean?" Kaoru asked. Ms. Takani drank her wine then replied, "It means that each of us took a long journey to find each other. We should remember that in our hearts. In the end, we will find each other and dance together. That means, love fated us to see one another."

I was amazed at their tradition. It was just too meaningful and sweet. "I wish, I'll also experience that kind of tradition," I told her as I secretly glanced at Soujiro and blushed.

"No, you won't. That is only for our rich families. You can't just adopt it."

It was Shinomori speaking. Oh, I hated him. He's so boastful. How dare he? Suddenly, my temper blew up. "Oh...I don't care! Besides, how dare you say that to me? You mean boastful..." I shouted at him hysterically. "...BAKERU!"

Well, I saw his eyes as they widened in anger. I shouldn't have said that word. It made him so angry. He held my arm tightly and stared at me furiously.

"What did you just call me?" he said.

"OUCH!" I cried as he hurt me more. He was so strong, I mean it. Then, Soujiro came into the scene and saved me.

"Hey, let her go! Don't you even know how to respect women?" Soujiro told him. The mean guy looked at him and towered over him.

"No..." he spoke. "Why, kiddo? You'll teach me a nice lesson? Well, I think I must teach you first to respect older people like me."

He let go of me. But he then got angry with Soujiro. I saw him. His poise, his dark eyes and stoic face...

He suddenly punched Soujiro at the face and everyone was surprised. He was going to give him more but Ms. Takani stopped him. I ran to Soujiro and checked if he was fine. "Soujiro..." I spoke.

"Misao, I-I'm OK. Don't worry," he said.

"You'll pay for this, kid."

I looked back and saw him. He was really furious.

"Aoshi...stop it, all right? You've drunk too much wine," Ms. Takani told the mean guy. She then turned to us and smiled. She bowed her head and said, "Gomenasai, minna-san. He is drunk. Especially to you, Misao and Soujiro..."

"It's all right," Soujiro replied. Ms. Takani dragged the guy away from us. Then everything turned peaceful again.

"Are you OK, Sou-kun?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah. He didn't really hurt me that much."

"He's so boastful. He's so mean. He's so bad. I hate him so much!" I told them angrily.

"Misao, calm down. He's just drunk. We have to understand him. Besides, we've received enough scandal," Kaoru said calmly.

"Yes, she's right, Misao. We should better forget this thing," Soujiro added. "Forget? Forget what he's done? Forget about your bruise? Forget what he did to me? Forget his hurtful words? How could I possibly do that? He thinks I'm so little- that I'm a poor rat trying to live in their own world of mean, arrogant, rich cats. I don't want to tolerate this. He needs to learn a lesson!" I protested. But surprisingly, they both laughed at me- as if they were teasing me.

"Mi-chan, it's a little thing. Besides, he doesn't know what he's exactly doing or talking about. He's drunk," Kaoru explained.

"Well, I don't care!" I snapped.

"Misao-kun..."

"Augh! Whatever you say!" I yelled. Then, I went away from them and sat in one corner.

They were right, though. I shouldn't be so scandalous about that small thing. Besides, he was drunk according to Ms. Takani. I couldn't be so sure of him. Maybe he also has a NICE side. He may be a kind man, too, that respects people, especially, women.

People began dancing on the dance floor. Music sailed among the people and inside their hearts. But then, I was just in one corner- watching them move before me.

"Gomenasai..."

I looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes in the world. I was swept away by his looks. My heart beat faster and I can't help but shiver in nervousness. Suddenly, I felt my cheeks hot and blushed.

"I just can't hurt you this way. I can't forgive myself if you've hated me."

He was just so handsome. His smile, his eyes, his cheeks, his hair, his body...

Him- everything about him...

It was just him that I admired so much.

"May I dance with you?"

He held my hand gently then carefully pulled me up. He smiled so sweetly but I didn't say a word. He quickly slid his hands around my waist and hugged me tightly as we began to move on the dance floor. He placed his head on my shoulder then danced with me gently.

"Misao...how could I just hurt you?" he whispered to my ear. I closed my eyes then felt his skin against mine. "Soujiro..." I spoke then I was lost.

That was the sweetest thing he has ever done to me- to say sorry and admit that he has done something wrong. Besides, I don't his apology. He hasn't done anything bad to me. Well, I was really touched when he told me that he couldn't just hurt me.

After sometime, the real party started. The couple began dancing with other partners as the tradition has set. Ms. Takani danced with Soujiro- but I was not jealous. Then, MR. Shinomori danced with Kaoru. When they were finished, I knew I was next.

"Misao, you can do this. Just calm down," Kaoru advised me as she went to me.

Suddenly, Aoshi came to me. I knew he was fine now.

"May I dance with you?" he asked.

I, first, glanced at Soujiro. He was smiling at me. I then turned to Mr. Shinomori. He seemed so pissed off with me.

"What if I say 'no'?" I sarcastically asked. He rolled his eyes and knitted his brows.

"Come on, miss. Don't try to break this tradition or else, our wedding won't happen," he angrily replied. I planted my hands on my hips and grinned teasingly.

"If you are really going to marry her out of love, then breaking this tradition won't stop both of you from being united. It's love that really matters, you know. Not any tradition or any person," I explained confidently.

"Are you saying that love isn't the reason why we are going to get married?" he questioned me. I smiled. I lifted my shoulders then chuckled.

"Is it?" I said.

"Well, unfortunately...it is. And why the hell are you so intrigued whether we are in love or not?" he cried out. He was pissed off. But I was just doing that to him so he wouldn't dance with me anymore. If I'll dance with him, then that means I have forgotten what he's done to me and to Soujiro.

"Because you seem to ignore her- as if you don't care," I snapped.

"Yeah, as if you care about us too," he said.

"Well- do I care?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, who do you think you are, anyway? Ms. Perfect? Oh, come on, miss! You do not really know the true meaning of love- as if you CAN love."

"I am NOT Ms. Perfect. And for your information, I know what love is and how to love someone."

"How do you love by the way?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? How do you love someone?"

"Well...based from my experiences, you kiss the person, you hug her, you make love with her, you do everything that she wants."

"I'm afraid you're wrong."

"Wrong? Do you think a rich educated man like me can say or do something wrong? I won't be surprised if you are acting like a barbaric woman and always telling sermons to others as if you're always right. You're not a college graduate, are you?"

I was hurt by his words. "Mr. Shinomori, I am- "

"You are what? Educated? Elite? Rich? What else? Hmm...sophisticated? As if you know what you are trying to say, huh?" Aoshi sarcastically said. He got a wine glass from a waiter then drank it up. He didn't notice me in front of him. I was so irritated with him. He's so know-it-all. I hated him so much.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked him.

"Am I?" he sarcastically replied. "I didn't know..." He suddenly laughed evilly.

"Yes, you are...And for your information, I'm a college graduate from Tokyo University. And, mister, I have my own business establishment. I'm more knowledgeable than you think," I boasted. He continued laughing at me. I saw everyone as they looked at us. I wondered why.

"And may I know what that BUSINESS ESTABLISHMENT might be?" he said.

The crowd continued watching and listening at us. I stood confidently in front of him.

"A decent bookshop..."

People began laughing and even him. I was so ashamed. He suddenly faced the crowd and pointed at me.

"This woman is trying to dare me...I apologize if there is some argument going on here. I just can't let this pass away without me being the righteous and- the winner," he explained. The crowd began howling.

I looked around and looked for Kaoru and Soujiro- but they were being pushed away by the other people that formed around us. I wanted to cry. I wanted to give up. But I just can't do that. I was the one who wanted to be in this situation. I was so stubborn. I should've listened to them.

"For your information too, miss, I own hundreds of malls and department stores around the globe. Well, that's just a part of it. If I would enumerate all my business, it would take a whole month. So now what? You've known the true me and how rich I am...Will you dance with me?" he said.

I knitted my eyebrows. I was angry with him. I have humiliated myself so much. I have been hearing other women and men as they whispered to each other.

"She's such a social-climber..."

"Yeah, she's not even pretty. She can't boast anything. She doesn't have anything to be proud of..."

"How dare she try to argue with Mr. Shinomori? She doesn't even know a thing..."

"Poor thing..."

I breathed in hard then looked angrily at him. "Now, I know why you really want this tradition to be executed perfectly..." I spoke. "You want to preserve your wealth by marrying Ms. Takani who is also a rich elite like you. But truly, I pity her because you are just marrying her out of love of her money. Poor, woman...Her husband-to-be doesn't even know how to love and care for her."

Suddenly, he went closer and slapped me. I was startled at what he did. But I tried not to show any reaction. I held my cheek then smiled at him.

"Bakeru..." I spoke as I smiled ironically at him. Suddenly, Ms. Takani came.

"Let us continue dancing, everyone...This is just a minute problem," she announced. The crowd diminished and we were all alone. She faced me and held my cheek.

"Are you all right?" she asked me. I smiled sweetly at her then nodded my head. I wanted to cry before her. "Do you want to take a rest now?"

I nodded my head again. Suddenly, tears sprang from my eyes silently. She was like a big sister to me and I felt so sorry for myself. I was so weak.

After sometime, the tradition continued. I was just sitting on one corner. I have stopped crying.

Soujiro came beside me. "I'm sorry if I haven't protected you from that guy."

I just smiled at him. "I knew I was wrong in the first place. Who am I to tell him all those things? Besides, he just really wanted to dance with me. I was the one who started the argument," I explained as I remembered what happened.

Surprisingly, Soujiro stood up and held out his hand. "May I dance with you again?" he asked me.

I smiled sweetly then held his hand as I stood up. He encircled his arms around my waist and I placed my head on his neck.

When we were about to dance, someone interrupted us.

"You're the last...Please dance with me," a voice spoke. I turned back and saw him.

I wanted to apologize to him but pride ruled in my heart.

"O-okay..." I said. Soujiro walked back to his seat. I saw his reaction. He was disappointed. But I can't do anything.

Mr. Shinomori hugged me as we moved on the dance floor. The song was so solemn and so sweet. It didn't fit for us. We hated each other and there was tension in the air. No one spoke. I can't even stand to hold his shoulder and hand.

"Are you afraid?" he began to speak.

"Afraid of...what?"

"Afraid of me?"

I didn't know the answer.

"I'm not afraid of you. I HATE you..."

He didn't utter any word after that. I was surprised. I thought he would react violently again.

"Do you really love Ms. Takani?" I asked him.

"Do you think I do not know how to love someone?"

"No, it's just that...your feelings seem so untrue. Many people say that you are just going to get married because of money," I explained. "What about your true love?"

"I don't have any. But she has."

"Hontou?" I said. "Why don't you let her go and be happy? That's the meaning of true love. It's true that I don't know how to love but that's what I read in pocket books."

"I can't just let her go. Many people would react and that would ruin our reputation in the business community. And our parents would be angry..." he explained sadly.

"How sad..." I just spoke. We continued dancing. I was glad that the tension was lessened in the air. I somehow realized that he really had a good side. Maybe he was just so troubled about many things.

Suddenly, many voices screamed and shouted. We were alarmed by their screams.

"Why are they shouting?" I asked Mr. Shinomori nervously.

"I don't know..." he replied.

I looked around us. They were running away. Panic ruled my heart for that moment. We didn't know what to do.

Abruptly, Soujiro came running towards us.

"Misao, look out!" he cried as he went to us. I looked above us and saw the huge chandelier. It was swaying above us. Suddenly, it was detached from the ceiling.

"No!" Soujiro yelled.

Then...instantly- black out...

A/n: Oh...one chappie is finished. I hope you'd review this and wait for the next chapter. Jan e, minna-san!


	2. when dreams do come true

A/n: Yay! One chapter is finished and here is the next...I'm so happy because many people read and reviewed this fanfiction of mine. Arigatou gozaimasu!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RK.

Loving a Ghost

By: Killua K.

Chapter 2: When Dreams do come true

"Do you really love Ms. Takani?" I asked him.

"Do you think I do not know how to love someone?"

"No, it's just that...your feelings seem so untrue. Many people say that you are just going to get married because of money," I explained. "What about your true love?"

"I don't have any. But she has."

"Hontou?" I said. "Why don't you let her go and be happy? That's the meaning of true love. It's true that I don't know how to love but that's what I read in pocket books."

"I can't just let her go. Many people would react and that would ruin our reputation in the business community. And our parents would be angry..." he explained sadly.

"How sad..." I just spoke. We continued dancing. I was glad that the tension was lessened in the air. I somehow realized that he really had a good side. Maybe he was just so troubled about many things.

Suddenly, many voices screamed and shouted. We were alarmed by their screams.

"Why are they shouting?" I asked Mr. Shinomori nervously.

"I don't know..." he replied.

I looked around us. They were running away. Panic ruled my heart for that moment. We didn't know what to do.

Abruptly, Soujiro came running towards us.

"Misao, look out!" he cried as he went to us. I looked above us and saw the huge chandelier. It was swaying above us. Suddenly, it was detached from the ceiling.

"No!" Soujiro yelled.

Then...instantly- black out...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Someone tapped my back.

I instantly woke up and opened my eyes...

Soujiro was staring at me. I grinned at him and tried to sit up. But when I pulled myself up, I was quickly pulled back to my bed. He held my arm and carefully laid me back on the bed.

"W-hat h-happened..?" I asked him. He held my hand and kissed it.

"You have to rest first. I don't want you to tire yourself by thinking of unnecessary things," he replied. I nodded my head and relaxed for a while.

I couldn't clearly remember what happened before. My head ached whenever I try to think of it. But there was just one man coming into my mind when I try to remember what happened.

He was the man who looked like the man in my dreams. I tried to recall his name but nothing else came into my mind.

I turned to Soujiro and looked at his brown eyes. "Please tell me what happened. I really can't remember," I pleaded.

He sighed. "Mi-chan, you still have to rest. The doctor said..."

"Doctor..?" I spoke.

"Y-yeah...Why?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital..."

I directly looked at him. "Has the party ended?"

He nodded his head. Then he brushed the hair away from my face and caressed my cheek. "The doctor said you shouldn't be stressed. It's bad for you."

I turned away from him and thought for a while. I couldn't remember what happened. I didn't even know that the party has ended. But why has it ended sooner? I thought it would be longer. Besides, why am I in the hospital? I didn't have any illness. I'm not sick or whatever. And I'm very sure I didn't have any accident...

Accident..?

Memories flashed in my mind- or rather scenes.

Suddenly, I saw a big chandelier coming to my direction. It was detached from the ceiling. I heard other people while they screamed loudly. But it was Soujiro's voice that really alarmed me that time. He shouted at me and then after that, I couldn't remember anything.

A chandelier fell on me...

Or- on us..?

It came to my mind that I was with Mr. Shinomori that moment- so he was the one always coming into my mind whenever I try to recall that incident.

I looked at Soujiro again and saw him still staring at me.

"I remember now..." I told him. "A chandelier fell on me and Mr. Shinomori, ne?"

He nodded his head. "Your head will continue to ache if you try to recall that harder. I told you, remembering that moment won't do any good to you," he explained.

"Why was it detached..? Please tell me," I asked.

"The police came and investigated the whole case. They said it was foul play. Someone had planned to detach the huge chandelier from the ceiling so it would directly fall on Mr. Shinomori. What was really strange was no one saw the suspect who removed the chandelier. And the other is the guards haven't let other uninvited people to come in so that means one of the guests did it," he explained.

I was just quiet when he told me the story. I didn't know that someone would plan for the death of Mr. Shinomori.

"It was really quite saddening that they still have to involve other innocent people just to carry out their plan nicely and also that other people would mistake it to be a plain accident and not an attempt to kill someone," he added sadly as he looked at me.

I sighed then looked around me. Suddenly, I saw a cross nailed to the wall. I smiled at it secretly and thanked to God that I didn't die. I was glad that he saved me.

"How was I involved in it? I-I mean...how did it all happen?" I questioned him again.

"When I shouted at you, the chandelier finally crashed on the floor. It was good that Mr. Shinomori has quickly known what has been happening so he jumped from the place where you were both dancing. He actually dived just to get you to a farther place. But then, you both landed on the floor badly. And I must admit that it was a heroic deed. He hurt himself more during the incident. And now he's in the other room..."

"Oh..." I can't speak another word. I was awed at what he told me. I couldn't believe that the man I have been accusing as a heartless selfish man actually saved me from that moment when I can instantly die. I really owe my life to him. "I have to thank him, Soujiro...Please bring me to him and personally tell him my gratitude. You have to understand what I'm feeling. He saved me and I totally owe my life to him."

"Well, okay. I'll just call the nurse," he said.

After a while, the nurse came. She removed the dextrose from me and helped me as I stood up. Soujiro held my arm as we walked out of the room.

We soon entered Mr. Shinomori's room and saw him lying on his bed.

I was surprised that no one was there taking care of him. When we got closer to him, I noticed that his left arm was bandaged and even his head.

I felt guilty. He wouldn't be like this if he had not saved me.

I couldn't look straight at him. I felt ashamed of myself.

"I'll leave you for a while, Mi-chan. I'll get you some food. I'll be back soon," Soujiro whispered to me. I nodded his head and watched him as he left the room.

I sat on a chair near the window and looked at Mr. Shinomori. He was looking at the ceiling and thinking about something.

"Gomenasai..." I spoke as I lowered my head.

He didn't respond. 'Is he angry with me?' I thought. I held my other hand tightly and felt uneasy being in that room with him.

"I know that my apology will not be able to cure your deep wounds and cuts. But please, just let me speak...and even thank you for what you've done..." I said. "...for me..."

"It's not for you."

My eyes widened in shock when I heard his harsh cold words.

"Oh...well-" I said. I was embarrassed at what I spoke. "Well then, just thank you...for saving my life."

"I did that not to save your life. It is to save mine. It just so happened that you were with me that time and I was h-holding your..." he said. He slowed down on that part and seemed to recall that event. "...your w-waist and my mind was troubled so I had even saved you. But don't take it so seriously."

I was hurt at what he said. Why has he become so cold again? That time, when we're dancing on the floor, he seemed so nice and kind to me...But why is he like this now?

I lifted my head and looked at him angrily. "Why are you like that? I was just thanking you and yet you're taking it negatively? I don't care if your intention wasn't really to save me but only to save yourself. I just know you saved me and that's it. You don't have to say anything against it anymore," I said furiously. Suddenly, I stood up and walked towards the door.

When I was about to leave, he spoke again.

"I'm so sorry..."

I turned back and saw him still looking up at the ceiling.

"Please stay..." he said. "...miss."

I was startled when he said that. I wanted to leave that time but I felt some sincerity in his words so I went back to my seat.

Minutes passed and we were not talking to each other. There was some tension in the air and I can't think of something to do to remove it.

"Where is Takani-san?" I asked him suddenly.

"She's still entertaining some media in the hotel. The media quickly rushed to that place when the accident happened," he replied.

"You do know that it's a foul play, right?"

I saw him nodding his head. "Is that why you're so quiet?"

"Huh?"

"I mean...you're quiet because you're thinking about that incident. And you're still thinking about the person who did it," I carefully said.

"Yeah...but really, I'm not so shocked at what happened," he responded.

"Hm?"

"There have been so many attempts to kill me...I can't count them using my hands anymore. And during those times, there's always one motive of the suspect- and that is to revenge on me and attain justice," he sadly explained.

I just listened to him.

"They're so stupid. Why would they revenge on someone like me? I'm a righteous man and I never did anything bad to anyone..."

I sighed when I heard him. 'Really, huh? As if what you did to me isn't bad...' I thought angrily.

Suddenly, Soujiro came. He went to me and gave me a bottle of water and a sandwich.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked me. I smiled as I nodded at him. He then looked at Mr. Shinomori and approached him.

"We'll leave you for a while," he said. Suddenly, Mr. Shinomori turned his head away from him and didn't look at him.

Soujiro then went to me and held my arm as he helped me to stand up. We walked towards the door and was about to leave when Mr. Shinomori spoke up again.

"You know, miss, you look like the lady in my dreams..."

I turned to him again and saw him finally looking at me. Soujiro tugged me and quickly walked outside of the room. It was so strange. Why would I look like the woman in his dreams?

Then, I just realized that...

He also looked like the man in my dreams. I gasped as we stepped out of his room. I looked at Soujiro and saw his tender face, then I looked back and saw the door closing upon Mr. Shinomori.

Could it be that Soujiro is not really my destiny?

After the whole day, I was really glad that I got out of the hospital quickly. I didn't want to stay there longer. All I can do is stare at the ceiling or listen to the radio and watch T.V.

Soujiro accompanied me as we got back to the hotel.

We went inside the elevator and went to the 10th floor. Our room was located in that floor. I was feeling a little dizzy that time since we had a long trip from the hospital.

"Are you all right?" Soujiro asked me.

I glanced at him and smiled. "Hai...Now, if you'll excuse me." I instantly stepped out of the elevator and rushed towards my room.

My head ached again.

I knew I was not feeling well.

I just lied down on my bed the whole night. I didn't want to talk to anybody although Kaoru and Soujiro are insistent.

They would enter and leave my room just to talk to me but really, I was not in mood.

I thought of Mr. Shinomori the whole time I was on my bed. I couldn't clearly understand what he's talking about when he said that I looked like the woman in his dreams. It was really strange since he also looked like the man in my dreams too.

Suddenly, Soujiro entered my room again.

I looked at him and memorized his features and gentle face. 'No...what am I thinking? He is the one for me, not that old selfish man!' I thought as I turned away from him and sighed.

He went nearer to me then sat beside me on my bed.

"I'm really angry about last night," he spoke. I looked up at him and saw him playing with some strands of my hair.

"Doushite..?" I asked.

My heart suddenly beat faster just like the first time we met. And I felt that the walls of the room were closing upon us and that the place was so small for the two of us. I can't breathe normally.

He moved his face closer to mine. I could feel his breath damping on my face.

"I'm angry because..." he said as he moved closer. He was too close that he was almost touching my skin. "...because you were not my last dance. Do you know how much that hurt me?"

I gasped when he said those words. Before I could move or utter another word, he immediately sealed me with a kiss.

My eyes automatically closed. I didn't know what just happened that moment. I was too shocked at what he did.

'Soujiro...' I thought. 'I didn't know I've hurt you that moment...'

Then he removed his lips from mine and stared down at me. Suddenly, he held me and embraced me tightly in his arms. "I didn't know I could ever feel so jealous...like what I am feeling now," he spoke. "But I hope that things will just turn out the way I wanted them to be, Misao-chan."

My heart beat faster as his neck cradled my head on his shoulder. I was surprised at his revelations to me. Suddenly, I burst crying. I quickly enveloped my arms around him and wailed like a poor child. I didn't know what urged me to cry like that. I buried my face on his chest and continued crying. He tried to hush me but I just wouldn't.

"S-soujiro..." I uttered foolishly. He tightened his embrace and caressed me. It was warm within his arms, near his heart.

"I hope..." he began to say. I looked up and looked at his handsome face.

"I hope...that you are the one for me, Misao." He finished his sentence and smiled at me sweetly.

Tears welled up in my eyes again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next day came. We were about to leave the hotel. It was time to prepare our things. Kaoru and Soujiro then entered my room. Soujiro went straight to my bed and sat beside me. I smiled at him then I saw Kaoru. She held her luggage and went closer to us. "Oi, minna...the train will be leaving. Be fast okay? We need to leave as soon as possible," she said. She got some few things from my room then left us for a while. Soujiro also left the room while I started packing my things.

We would not be able to stay at the hotel on that last day because we will be doing nothing there anymore. Actually, I was the one who requested it to Kaoru since that would also mean that I will not see Mr. Shinomori anymore and even Soujiro after the trip.

I love Soujiro. And that's exactly what my heart is beating.

But when Mr. Shinomori said that I looked like the woman in his dreams, I began to hesitate and doubt my own feelings for Soujiro and for him.

At first I hated Aoshi Shinomori. But, when he danced with me that night, my impression towards him changed. I felt that he was somehow nice to people too. And that complicated the situation more.

'But why would it make matters worse? He has nothing to do with me...' I thought weirdly. After reflecting for sometime, I thought that I was right. In the first place, I have just met Shinomori-san for a short time. Second, he is engaged to a gorgeous, fabulous woman, third...well,

Third-

My heart already belongs to Soujiro.

I knew that what he told me yesterday was already part of his confession to me. I'm glad he did that. I thought he felt nothing special for me.

But...

Why am I now thinking about Shinomori replacing Sou-kun's place in my heart?

Augh! I don't know. I'm confused...

"Mi-chan, look!"

"Huh, where!" I turned my head to the direction that Soujiro pointed to me.

Suddenly,

Light was stolen from my eyes.

He covered them with his hand and tricked me. I laughed loudly. "Remove it now, Soujiro. Hahahaha! You tricked me again," I cried happily. We were in a cabin in the train that time, playing some nasty child's game. And he always does that thing whenever I would slowly fall asleep, just to retain my attention to our small game.

"You want me to remove my hand from your pretty eyes?" he asked. He was teasing me. I smiled sweetly. "Hai," I replied.

"Guys, I will just go to the C.R. Just don't be too loud when playing, OK?" it was Kaoru who spoke those words. Then she left us for a while. "Have you heard what she said, Sou-kun? Now, please remove your hand so I will not scream," I said.

"OK...here it goes," he said. He slowly removed his hand from my eyes.

Surprisingly,

His face was right in front of me. He was so close. And the laughter that filled the air earlier was wiped out suddenly, silence replacing it. We gazed at each other's eyes and smiled widely.

"You always surprise me, Seta Souji..." I was not able to finish my sentence.

The man of my life

Sealed my garrulous mouth with a warm kiss...

Heaven came into my sight as I felt him so near me, melting my whole body.

"How's that to your surprise?" he smirked. I opened my eyes and felt so beautiful that time in front of him. I never even felt so happy too. Out of nowhere, he hugged me as he pulled me into his strong muscular arms. Then he whispered something into my ear.

"You're so beautiful like a princess..."

"Sou-kun..." I uttered softly. I was shocked at his words and his actions.

He brought his face closer to me. I stared at his serene face.

Suddenly, I began to cry again. "I don't understand...What are you saying?"

Then he revealed to me what I wanted so long, for him to reveal.

"Ai shiteru, Mi-chan. Will you marry me?"

I cried harder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Wohohoho! Third chapter is coming up! Wait for it and please review this fic. Actually, this is not yet the main story. It's like a prologue, but it's nice right? C'mon...Don't be shy! Give me a review and everything will be all right! Ja ne, minna-san! Sayonara...


	3. when i died

Loving a ghost

By: Killua K.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RK. Just this story and everything!

Chapter 3: When I died

A/n: Oi, minna-san! I bet this is now the start of the true story. Well, good luck in reading! Please do review...

"Mi-chan, look!"

"Huh, where!" I turned my head to the direction that Soujiro pointed to me.

Suddenly,

Light was stolen from my eyes.

He covered them with his hand and tricked me. I laughed loudly. "Remove it now, Soujiro. Hahahaha! You tricked me again," I cried happily. We were in a cabin in the train that time, playing some nasty child's game. And he always does that thing whenever I would slowly fall asleep, just to retain my attention to our small game.

"You want me to remove my hand from your pretty eyes?" he asked. He was teasing me. I smiled sweetly. "Hai," I replied.

"Guys, I will just go to the C.R. Just don't be too loud when playing, OK?" it was Kaoru who spoke those words. Then she left us for a while. "Have you heard what she said, Sou-kun? Now, please remove your hand so I will not scream," I said.

"OK...here it goes," he said. He slowly removed his hand from my eyes.

Surprisingly,

His face was right in front of me. He was so close. And the laughter that filled the air earlier was wiped out suddenly, silence replacing it. We gazed at each other's eyes and smiled widely.

"You always surprise me, Seta Souji..." I was not able to finish my sentence.

The man of my life

Sealed my garrulous mouth with a warm kiss...

Heaven came into my sight as I felt him so near me, melting my whole body.

"How's that to your surprise?" he smirked. I opened my eyes and felt so beautiful that time in front of him. I never even felt so happy too. Out of nowhere, he hugged me as he pulled me into his strong muscular arms. Then he whispered something into my ear.

"You're so beautiful like a princess..."

"Sou-kun..." I uttered softly. I was shocked at his words and his actions.

He brought his face closer to me. I stared at his serene face.

Suddenly, I began to cry again. "I don't understand...What are you saying?"

Then he revealed to me what I wanted so long, for him to reveal.

"Ai shiteru, Mi-chan. Will you marry me?"

I cried harder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It took only a month or two in the preparation of our wedding. Both Soujiro and I were very happy because everything that we planned turned out exactly what we wanted. It was even more beautiful.

The wedding will be held in a church in our place. It is a beautiful church in a small town where I grew up. We only invited our relatives, friends and a couple of acquaintances. It was going to be a small nice traditional wedding. We really wanted it to be simple to maintain the solemnity of the ceremony. And to be able to cut expenses. We have a low budget, you know. Besides, what is important is that we both love one another unlike Shinomori and Takani's 'wedding'.

Only one week before our wedding, Soujiro dated me out. He said that before he would enter a deeper kind of relationship that would take place after the wedding; he wanted to experience the childish-like relationship that everybody experiences whenever they are still teenagers. And when he told that to me, I felt younger and more beautiful.

"Misao-chan, what's taking you so long? My cousin is waiting for you here!" Kaoru bellowed from downstairs. I was still in my room that time, trying to fix myself.

I looked at the mirror and realized that I haven't really changed. My hair was still in a braid and I was still wearing those big spectacles. I frowned slightly when I stared at my face. I felt ugly although Soujiro was trying to make me feel pretty. And sometimes, I even wonder at the fact why a very handsome man like Soujiro has fallen in love with me.

'But love knows no boundaries, right? Love is like an enchantment that exists between two lovers. And because of this magic, it blinds the couple; and the ugly things that other people see in a woman are ironically the most beautiful things for her lover. I don't know how it works. But I'm sure it's true in my case...with Soujiro. I'm glad he's the one for me,' I thought happily.

I removed my clip and unbraided my hair. I brushed it neatly then removed my glasses. Then I looked at the mirror. I couldn't see my face clearly. Suddenly, I felt something wet on my cheeks. I touched them and found out that, those were tears. I stared back at the mirror, my face was a mere blur.

The door opened.

I didn't know who it was. But I was sure it was a girl.

Then she spoke.

"Mi-chan, you're crying?" she said, puzzled. It was Kaoru. I quickly rushed to her and embraced her. Then I let out all my emotions. I began to cry like a child, wailed and sobbed harder than ever. She patted my back and continued hugging me.

"My goodness, Misao...why are you like this? Tell me," she softly asked. I tried to answer her question. But I can't give her any. I didn't even know the reason why I cried. I just felt that salty water pouring down from my eyes.

"Misao..." she sighed. "Is it because you are going to get married?"

I shook my head.

"You just realized that you don't love Soujiro anymore?"

I shook my head again.

"You're afraid that your wedding might not happen?"

"Iie..." I sobbed.

"Then what, Mi-chan? I can't help you if you're not even telling me the reason why you cried."

I looked up at her and loosened my embrace. "I don't know why I'm crying, Kaoru...I just don't know."

She used her fingers to wipe my tears then she brushed my hair away from my face gently and cupped my face in her hands.

"Am I ugly?" I sobbed. She happily stared down at me.

"No, of course not. Look at you. You are a fabulous magnificent woman. You're intelligent, you're kind and good. You're near perfection, Misao-chan. Soujiro will not ask for more. He loves you so much and adores you like you're a god," she explained. "Now tell me, why did that stupid idea enter your mind? What made you think that you're so ugly?"

"The mirror..." I simply replied.

"Mirror?" she was baffled.

I sat up and looked down on my trembling hands. "I just realized that I wasn't beautiful at all, that's why. I'm like a geek, a nerd. No one can ever fall in love with a geek," I muttered impatiently. Kaoru didn't react. Maybe she felt I was right.

"But someone did fall for you..."

I looked up and saw Soujiro standing right at my door. He leaned at the door with his hands inside his pockets. He was wearing that genuine smile again. I blushed tremendously when his eyes were still focused at my face.

"And I am that someone..."

My heart skipped a beat.

I looked at Kaoru who was in front of me. She grinned as she brushed some hair away from my face. "I'll leave you two for a while," she whispered. She stood up and as she passed through the door, she smiled at her cousin then left.

I sat on my bed and wiped my tears away. I noticed that Soujiro was walking across the room. He then sat down right in front of me.

I eyed him sadly and sniffed. "Baka ne," I whispered as I slightly smiled.

He cupped my face in his big warm hands. "You are the most gorgeous and beautiful person in the whole world- inside and out. Now...do you believe me?" he said gently.

Oh, he was so sweet that time!

If I could just melt right in front of him, I would do that just to let him know how he swept me off my feet with his enchanting words.

I slightly nodded my head. "I doubt you, Sou-kun...I'm ugly. And that's the truth. You're just making me feel O.K. but really, it's not effe..." I was stopped when he quickly pulled me into his arms.

"It's...n-not effective..." I continued. My words were trembling. I was trembling in his arms.

"If it's not effective..." he began to say, "then I'll just-"

I looked up and he also looked down on me. He rested his forehead on mine. "I'll just force it to be effective, ne?" he smiled as he slightly giggled. I slightly laughed too. He continued caressing my face. "Honey, we are going to get married. Why do you think like that? You are my first and last. And I will not let you ruin this special moment in our lives. Besides..." he paused.

"I won't let you mock my bride's beautiful face. Do you understand?" he sweetly said.

Then I just enveloped my arms around his neck tightly and savored that moment.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The bridal gown...

The bridal shoes...

The bridal car...

The bridal...

Well, it's my wedding day. They were so busy preparing things. And me? I was just sitting in my room. Nervous? Yes. Very nervous. I haven't seen Soujiro since yesterday. Actually, it's one of the traditions again of our family. The bride and the groom should not see each other before the wedding ceremony or else the wedding won't happen.

A knock came from the door.

I stopped brushing my long raven hair. I glanced quickly at the mirror then stood up to open the door.

Kaoru rushed in and threw her arms around my neck; then she instantly wailed like a child. I was shocked, surprised, all those emotions mixed inside me because of my best friend's action. I smiled then hugged her back.

"Now, why are you the one crying? Shouldn't I be the one doing that because I'm more childish than you?" I teased her. She hit me as she removed her arms around me. She laughed then wiped her eyes. Oh, I saw her big eyes! They turned red because of her too much weeping and sobbing.

"J-just...dr-dress up, Misao! I-I don't w-want to remember anything...ab-bout this w-wedding," she complained as she went to my bed then got the wedding gown on her hands. She was being emotional and it's the very first time that I saw her like this. Maybe, my wedding really made an impact on her. Two of her most valued and loved people will be taken away from her- those are Soujiro and I. Although, we can see or get together sometime, it's still different when you're hanging out with an engaged couple compared to a married one. Our leisure time will surely be lessened because we have our priorities now.

I continued brushing my hair and admired the way it hung freely on my back. It was so smooth and so nightly black.

I noticed that the make-up that was applied on my face was light. Well, it's all right. At least my natural beauty and colors will be enhanced and not overshadowed.

"C'mon here, Mi-chan...I'll help you get dressed," Kaoru spoke up. I looked at her then neared her.

Then I hugged her again.

"I'll miss you..." I whispered to my best friend.

Kaoru sobbed harder.

After an hour and a half, I was finally and completely dressed up. My parents have arrived in my house and were very glad that at last, I was getting married. Mother went to my room and assisted Kaoru in doing some final touches on my face, gown, bouquet and other stuff.

"Here, use this tissue and wipe your sweat. It'll ruin your make-up," my mother gently said. I got the tissue and gingerly removed the sweat on my temples. It was really hot inside that gown. I thought I'd feel refreshed; however, it was the opposite.

Kaoru was also wearing her bridesmaid gown, too. Her hair was in a bun and she was really beautiful and elegant that time. Although she wore a simple gown, it revealed her curves and her simple majestic beauty. Kaoru was fixing the pleats on my long white gown. She has stopped crying but her nose was still pinkish and she had a gruffy voice. She told me her voice is like that whenever she stops crying.

"Misao, you are very beautiful. Look at you..."

My mother couldn't believe that it was her daughter who was in front of her. Kaoru stood beside her and watched me with her tearful eyes. I smiled at them. "Well..." I uttered. I held my hands and felt so, so nervous.

"Wait..." Kaoru interrupted.

"Eh?" mother reacted.

"Something is missing..." Kaoru said.

"Oh, I know, dear..." my mother spoke. She got the bouquet of flowers and gave it to me. I got it then smiled again at them.

"No...Aside from the bouquet," Kaoru insisted.

"Well, what is it?" I asked her. She walked across my room then dug in my clothes, and then she looked for that thing on a big box on the floor...

"I knew it..." she muttered happily.

She went over me.

Then she placed something on my head. It was like a cloth or something, until I realized that-

It was the veil.

She fixed it in place then she looked at me again. "PERFECT!" she cried. My mother grinned widely.

"Let's go to your car now, Misao-chan," my mother gestured me. They accompanied me out of the room then led me to the gate. My bridal car was waiting there. I realized that I was quite late for the wedding. Maybe, Soujiro was dead worried about me. But it's all right. As the saying goes, 'the queen is never late. The others are just early.'

I love that saying. Besides, I'm a queen for this day.

I hugged my parents and even Kaoru for the last time. I embraced them tightly that it seemed that I didn't want to let them go.

"We'll use another car, dear," my father told me. I nodded my head.

"Go now, Mi-chan...Soujiro is worried for you. He just called-" Kaoru explained.

"He called..? When? Can I talk to him? I want to hear his voice, Kaoru-chan..." I excitedly said.

"Oh no, you don't, Misao...Get in the car now. You'll see him in the church too. Don't be stubborn," my mother told me strictly.

"Well...OK. Bye, Mom and Dad. Bye, Kaoru," I said. I went inside the white car and waved goodbye to my family. Tears welled up in my eyes because of the mixed emotions inside me.

I didn't know it was the last time I'd ever see my family again.

I haven't even heard Soujiro's voice.

We were already a kilometer away from the church when our car crashed with another speeding car. The traffic lights have just turned into green that time. Our car was in front of the line. When the driver advanced the vehicle, another car came from another street and collided with us head-on. Unfortunately, our car lost its momentum and it was thrown to a very far place. It even caught fire because the gas leaked from its engine.

And life was stolen from me.

I died without even getting married.

I died, leaving many people wounded emotionally and painfully.

And now, I'm a wandering soul just waiting for my passport to heaven.

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! SHE'LL SOON COME AND MARRY ME!"

Soujiro shouted hysterically. He broke down. Everyone was looking at him. They pitied him so much because I died without even seeing him.

From the moment I died, my soul lost contact with my mortal body. I instantly left my human remains and was surprised when I saw it face to face. I noticed that there were so many souls wandering in our world too. Before, I didn't believe about ghosts, spirits or souls, but now that I'm dead, I think I have to get used to this.

I quickly glided through the road just to reach the church. And when I reached it, the news of my death didn't take much time to travel and reach Soujiro. I arrived there; he was already crying and moaning.

My heart ached that time- well, figuratively...since I don't have any heart anymore, right? Hehe...

I sat on a pew and watched him over my place. Suddenly, a car arrived. Kaoru and my parents rushed out and joined Soujiro in his mourning. Kaoru cried helplessly and my parents couldn't take what happened. They were traumatized because of such event.

I took my eyes off them then looked at the huge beautiful altar in front of me. I looked at the whole place and appreciated the floral designs and the preparations for my wedding. I glanced at the red carpet. I cried softly.

I will never have the chance to face the altar and marry the man that I loved most...

I'm dead.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Wahahaha! She's dead. Now, the next chapter is the REAL start of her life as a ghost so just hang on and please give me a very nice review for this one. Oh, BTW, do you want a happy or a sad ending? Because she's a ghost, right? And can you please suggest some ways on how I can finish this fic beautifully...I'm running out of ideas! Please, pls? 'til next chappie! Ja ne, minna-san!


	4. when i entered heaven

A/n: Heya, minna-san!

And though you don't believe that they do. They do come true. For did my dreams, come true when I looked at you! Can make it true if you would believe...you too might be, overjoyed, over love- over me...

Well, I'm listening to this music while I'm typing here! So, how are the three chapters of this story so far? Are they awesome or what? Well, I'm not really good at describing accidents or gruesome events so just be patient with me, ok? And you might find some OOCs here...

**Disclaimer:** Here I go again...I DON'T OWN RK! AND I WILL NEVER OWN IT! sighs

**Loving a Ghost**

Chapter 4: When I entered heaven

By: Killua K.

­­

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S STILL ALIVE! SHE'LL SOON COME AND MARRY ME!"

Soujiro shouted hysterically. He broke down. Everyone was looking at him. They pitied him so much because I died without even seeing him.

From the moment I died, my soul lost contact with my mortal body. I instantly left my human remains and was surprised when I saw it face to face. I noticed that there were so many souls wandering in our world too. Before, I didn't believe about ghosts, spirits or souls, but now that I'm dead, I think I have to get used to this.

I quickly glided through the road just to reach the church. And when I reached it, the news of my death didn't take much time to travel and reach Soujiro. I arrived there; he was already crying and moaning.

My heart ached that time- well, figuratively...since I don't have any heart anymore, right? Hehe...

I sat on a pew and watched him over my place. Suddenly, a car arrived. Kaoru and my parents rushed out and joined Soujiro in his mourning. Kaoru cried helplessly and my parents couldn't take what happened. They were traumatized because of such event.

I took my eyes off them then looked at the huge beautiful altar in front of me. I looked at the whole place and appreciated the floral designs and the preparations for my wedding. I glanced at the red carpet. I cried softly.

I will never have the chance to face the altar and marry the man that I loved most...

I'm dead.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Misao..."

"Misao..."

"Misao..."

I opened my eyes.

Heaven came into my sight.

Wait...

This is heaven?

I rubbed my eyes then after murdering them by my fingers, I opened them widely and observed everything around me.

There was this great humungous fountain at the center of what seemed like a plaza to me. There were also white-dressed people with halos roaming around the place. They were having fun. Some were chitchatting, others were dancing or playing. And some were...

I looked closely.

My stomach grumbled when my eyes caught sight of a half-kilometer wide of buffet table. I stood up from my place then walked cautiously to the place for the hungry. As I took a step, I realized that the floor was made up of some cottony stuff. I looked down and touched it with my own hands. The tiled floor was made up of very soft and comfortable tiles of cotton- or so what they want to call that material.

"Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah..."

I tried to look for the place where those melodious sounds came from. Suddenly, I noticed that a choir of angels was singing magnificently from afar. A man was conducting them and some spirits were also watching them. I continued walking across the beautiful place.

There were some white couches around and some spirits and angels dozed off to sleep. Some, however, were playing board games. I presume that they were playing chess. But when I looked closely, the chess pieces were of 'heavenly' figures. The pawns- what we use there on earth, were replaced by angels. The king and queen, well, guess what? They are Jesus Christ and Mary our Mother. I was surprised at everything.

I continued strolling around. There were also many beautiful plants, flowers and trees around. I saw a small pond nearby and some spirits were having fun while they bathed themselves. I smiled at them. They smiled at me too.

Then I continued pacing until I reached the buffet table.

Just imagine how much mouth-watering, delicious and tempting foods were there! There were roasted steaks, baked (they can bake, really...) fish and macaroni, tuna casserole, spaghetti, sweetened scallops, breaded king crabs, baked lobsters, baked oysters with garlic sauce, roasted turkey with potato stuffings, crab cake, steak with curry sauce, chocolate mousse, vanilla and strawberry cake, and chocolate truffles.

And it doesn't stop there! Different kinds of juices, shakes but no sodas...are in here. How about the fruits? Well, there are plenty here, but I believe you have to pick them directly from their plants.

I underwent effervescence when I looked at the whole mouth-watering scenery! My stomach grumbled more then I began to take an apple and was about to eat it when...

"Hey! You're not following the rules."

A voice interrupted my hunger. I looked beside me and saw a line of angels and spirits. They looked at me and were shocked at my action.

"Rules..?" I puzzlingly uttered. My throat dried up.

"Yes. Look," an angel pointed to a certain direction. My eyes followed it then I saw a big sign.

FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE.

OBSERVE DISCPLINE WHEN LINING UP.

I gasped. 'I didn't know there is such thing here!' I thought.

"We heard that!" the crowd told me.

"H-heard w-what..?" I asked again.

"We heard your thoughts. Wait, are you new here?" an angel asked.

I nodded my head. I put the apple back to the huge platter. I was nervous. I didn't know that they could hear one's thoughts.

"For neophytes, you have a different buffet table. It's over there," the angel pointed again. I looked at it and saw another half-kilometer wide table. There were many souls there. I strode to that place then lined up.

After sometime, I began filling up my own plate with food. Suddenly, someone greeted me.

"Hey, that's a lot of food..."

I looked beside me and saw a spike-haired boy. He was smaller than I and he had a small body. But I wondered why he could eat latters of food. He held those using his small hands.

"You...too," I said. I continued getting some pasta and fruits when he began speaking again.

"I'm Yahiko. How about you?" the boy asked me.

I glanced at him then smiled as I held out my hand and offered a handshake. "Misao..." He held my hand and shook it then we continued fishing out some food. After sometime, I finished collecting my own food then sat on a bench nearby. It was beside the small pond and as I ate, I watched everything from my place. Suddenly, someone sat beside me. I looked at him and was surprised when I saw the boy again. He smiled at me then began to eat.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know anyone here," he replied.

"Why don't you join those kids?" I questioned him as I pointed to some children eating and playing. He sighed heavily then stopped eating for a while.

"It seems that you're shooing me..." he commented.

"Oh, no!" I chuckled. I scratched my head. "No...it's just that, well, you're a child and I'm an adult. And well..."

"You're an adult!" he shouted. I was shocked at his loud high-pitched voice.

"Y-yeah," I said. "Does that interest you?"

"I thought you're a teenager like me," he said.

"And so..?"

He was not able to reply easily. He lowered his head and seemed sad.

'I thought you won't be sad in heaven anymore,' I reflected.

"I heard that..." he mumbled.

"I know you will," I said.

He sighed again then he continued eating. "You're too beautiful to be an adult."

I was speechless.

I remembered Soujiro.

_I won't let you mock my bride's beautiful face..._

I felt empty inside. I missed Soujiro badly. I still remembered his expression when he has known about my death. He wailed like a poor child. I didn't want to hurt him so much. I love him; but God has another plan for him...and for me.

"You miss him?" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"How did you know-" I paused then remembered that anyone here in heaven can hear another's thoughts. "Oh...yeah."

I sighed heavily. "Soujiro is always the one praising my beauty. A day never passes without him telling me how beautiful or fabulous I am. And now, I've lost him. I miss him badly, Yahiko-kun. I just do. But I wonder why I can't cry."

"Well, you're in heaven. No one should be sad in here. Though some people-or spirits might feel loneliness for a time, it will soon pass away," he explained.

"I thought you're a neophyte here. Why do you know such things?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am; however, I've just been here for some days. Three days, actually..."

"How do you...b-become permanent here?" I was puzzled.

"Well, it's easy. You just be yourself and be good to your fellow spirits. And after you've accomplished a mission-"

"Mission, you say?"

Yahiko nodded his head. I noticed that his two platters of food were already empty. I was also finished eating but I didn't think he could finish them that quick. "Every soul on earth has a mission," he explained. "And one should accomplish it before he dies. But of course none of us knows our mission when we're alive. You'll only know it as soon as you enter heaven and pass a test."

"Test?"

"Yes. It's a test, series of tests. St. Peter- you know, the saint who guards the gate of heaven and screens everyone who are worthy to enter it, and he always has a rooster, well, he gives you the tests then he reveals to you your mission. If you died instantly without ever finishing that mission, you'll be sent back to earth as a spirit and you should use a 'divine intervention' thing to do your part- that's why we, people, coined the term 'divine intervention'. We think that something with divine powers are interrupting our daily lives. We don't know that spirits who have not yet finished their mission are using their powers to finish those missions. Well anyway, after you've completed your task, you'll go back here and you can permanently stay in heaven. If you died and have carried out your reason for living there on earth, you'll instantly enter heaven..."

"But, I'm already here, Yahiko. This is heaven, right?" I reasoned out.

"Yes, it is. But we only have a limited time here. About one week, I think. God is so good that even if we have not yet finished our tasks; he still let us in here."

"But what if..." I said. "What if I haven't finished my mission?"

"Well, you won't ascend into heaven unless you've finished it...That's the rule, Misao-chan," he said.

I sighed heavily. "Can I see my loved ones when I'm there on earth?"

He nodded his head happily. "You can even make them feel your presence. It's scary, though. But at least they'll know you're there."

"What are the limitations of being a spirit?" I asked.

"First, you are not seen by humans. Second, you can't touch things or people easily. But you can learn some techniques on how to be a kind poltergeist. Third, you can't eat or drink humanly food. Fourth, well, this is not a limitation, though; you can pass through walls and fly or float in air. Fifth..." he paused. "You can't love a human nor feel human feelings or attributes. That's the hardest part of all..."

"Hardest part..? But why?" I questioned him.

"It's the hardest part for a soul like you. You fell in love with a man, right? So, if you're back on earth again, you must refrain yourself from feeling extreme feelings for him or for any human. It's forbidden," he added.

"So...I should forget him?"

"Not really. But you are forbidden to involve your feelings when you're completing your job."

"Is there some place here where I can see my family and friends?" I asked again.

"It's there in the pond," he pointed to the pond beside us. Other spirits were there. They were either bathing or watching something from it. I stood up then left the plate on the bench.

"Don't leave this here. Put it into the recycling bin."

I turned back and Yahiko pointed to a somewhat a garbage bin to me. It only had a different name. I got my empty plate then threw it in there.

"Push the green button." He ordered me. I did it and after sometime, my trash disappeared and a small plant appeared. I was surprised at that.

"Hey, where did that come from?" I was puzzled.

"There is no garbage here in heaven. Everything that is thrown away or discarded is recycled and a seedling is replaced. Angels will automatically plant that so let us go now to the pond and leave it there for a while."

We went to the clear pond. The place was filled with different flowers and plants. It was picturesque view and I loved everything in my sight. I dipped my right hand into the clear water and felt the cold water as it damped my skin. I looked down on the surface of the water and the ripples that I made as I wadded my hand. Suddenly, an image appeared.

Soujiro appeared. He was crying so hard and was very distressed. Kaoru was comforting her cousin but she was also crying. My parents were wailing on one side. Some friends, acquaintances and relatives were there, joining my family in deep grief.

"N-n-nooo..." he muttered. "She's...NOT DEAD! K-Kaoru, I l-love her...so much. I c-can't live...w-without her. I just c-can't..."

Kaoru hugged him tightly and cried too. She was trying to be strong for him but I know that she just can't stop herself from crying.

"I know, Sou-kun...I love her, too. But you have to accept the fact that she won't live anymore. Everything is temporary here on earth. You have to know that and understand it," she tried to explain. Soujiro shook his head and still cried. It seemed like he has endless supply of tears.

"WHY DID SHE LEAVE ME! SHE TOLD ME SHE WAS GOING TO M-MARRY ME! BUT WHY DID SHE DIE!" he yelled hysterically. "I can't u-understand..."

"YOU HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT SHE'S DEAD!" Kaoru yelled back. "D-don't hurt yourself...I'm sure she doesn't want to see you like this. No..."

I took off my eyes from the water. I thought tears formed in my eyes but, I remembered that no one can cry here in heaven. No one has the right to feel sad here in this perfect paradise.

I stood up then walked away from the place. I noticed that Yahiko followed me.

"I have to be alone, Yahiko...Please leave me," I said. He was shocked at my words but still he followed my simple command. He was hurt by what I said. But I didn't mean to do that. I just felt that I have to be alone for sometime and reflect on some things.

BEWARE OF DOGS

'Eh..? Dogs..?' I thought.

"We heard that!"

"YEAH, I KNOW! Just..." I sighed heavily. "...mind your own business."

I kept strolling along this whole perfect paradise. I've never seen such a happy and peaceful place before. And now, I'm here. But something is missing.

I paused then looked up. There was no sky to look at. 'This is sky. And we're even greater than it.'

"Greater than you thought..."

"Who's that?" I said. No one was around and besides I was very far from the other spirits and angels. I tried to find that being but unluckily, I didn't see a thing.

"I'm your friend." It dumbly said.

"I have...MANY friends. Could you please name yourself?" I questioned.

Suddenly, a bright white light appeared and blinded my eyes. I was shocked for a moment. But then a form soon appeared. Then, an old man, holding and patting a rooster's head on one hand, appeared smiling before me. He was surrounded by intense light and he had this big halo over his head.

'WOW...'

"Really wow," the man said. He walked closer to me, still smiling.

"Are you the real 'St. Peter'?" I asked him excitedly. He nodded his head. He continued comforting his pet rooster then he smoothened his beard and chuckled lightly.

"Don't drown yourself in tears, Misao Makimachi. No one deserves to be sad here in heaven. This is the real paradise where hunger, pain, torment, hatred and other evil things don't exist. You should be happy...for yourself-" he paused as he sighed. "...and for the family you've lost. Especially Soujiro."

I nodded my head then sat beside a flowing stream nearby. Neither spirits nor angels were having fun there. I wondered why. I dipped my hand into it and felt its motion against my skin. A vision came out from the surface of the water. It was Soujiro still crying. Kaoru and my family were comforting each other. I realized that it was already my funeral. "How many earth days are equivalent to one heaven day, St. Peter?" I asked him sadly. It seemed that things are running so fast there on earth.

Suddenly, the bearded saint chuckled again. He went closer to me then sat beside me. "Are you kidding?" he said. He was very happy. "There are no days or nights here in heaven. And aging is not popular here. Everything just runs so smoothly and there isn't any huge clock or time here, oh- except for the clock that's meant for the earth. Some angels guard that clock. If you'll even ask me how old the heaven is, the answer is just simple."

"Really? Well, how old is it?" I asked.

He laughed. His eyes turned into slits. He continued brushing his rooster's feathers by his fingers.

"It's unanswerable. Hahahahaha..." he laughed loudly.

'St. Peter is exaggeratedly joyous...' I thought.

"I heard that."

"Yeah, I know you will."

Silence ruled for a moment. I looked at the scene on the stream. Nothing has changed since earlier's version of this scene. Everyone was still crying and mourning over my untimely death.

"I miss him, St. Peter. I just do."

"Oh...well, everyone misses their loved ones. But you'll soon get over it. And they will move on, too. For your case, Soujiro will get over it and he'll have his new partner in life-"

"What!" I shouted.

"I know you're surprised about it. But you're dead, Misao. He can't just forever be stuck on you. And besides," he explained. "...true love means letting go."

_True love means letting go._

Well, that's new.

And that hurts.

I sighed again- sadly this time. I looked at Soujiro again. He has stopped crying. He looked at the night sky with his tearful eyes.

"I know you're looking down on me, Mi-chan..." he started talking. He was alone in the terrace that time, probably reminiscing about our past.

'Yeah...LITERALLY looking down on you.' I mused as I grinned slightly.

"But I just want you to know that, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" he shouted at the starry night sky. I was touched and moved by his words.

"I love you, too...Seta Soujiro," I whispered sadly.

"But I need to let you go..." I continued.

I moved my hand in the water and erased the vision. I didn't want to see him again. It was just breaking my heart to see him crying painfully like this. I can't accept the fact that I'm hurting him. We haven't even married each other and felt one another's warmth and love. I just hope I died after the marriage- not before it. This is just too painful for both of us.

"Don't worry, Misao. You'll still see him again." I looked beside me and saw the saint smiling happily at me. "You haven't accomplished yet your mission. And I believe it is good news for you because you'll go back there on earth and maybe- not often, OK? – Maybe, you'd be able to see your loved one again. Only one condition!" he raised his index finger in front of me.

"You're forbidden to show yourself up to him, OK? You can only show up to your client..."

"Client?" I narrowed my eyes.

"See, your unfinished mission is to change the bad and ugly behavior of this evil and coldhearted person. I'll send you back there on earth and I'll give you some powers to be able to manipulate him and show yourself to him so he'll believe that things like you are real-"

"I'm NOT a thing, St. Peter." I objected. He chuckled.

"I stand corrected. Well, anyway, you see, this businessman is very cruel and ill-tempered. You have to guide him and gradually change his behavior. But of course, you can't change a man overnight so I'll give you lots of time."

"How do I know he's already kind?" I asked.

"I'll call you back here and I'll send you there again so you can say your goodbyes and parting words to him," he said as he patted his rooster. The animal began to cackle noisily.

"Shhhh!" the saint said to his chicken.

"Sounds easy to me," I commented.

"Na-ah-ah...It's HARDER than you think! It's hard to soften a rock, to lengthen a short hair, to slim a fat lady, to...well, it's pretty hard because this client of yours is TOUGH. Man, he's tough!" he explained.

I smiled at the good saint. I looked down on the running water then stared back at St. Peter.

"Say, who is this man?" I asked.

"Ohohoho..." he laughed. He waved his hand over the water and a vision emerged from its surface. "He..."

A very familiar face came out and my eyes popped open when I saw the whole person on the water. He had this raven hair and hazy green eyes.

"...is SHINOMORI AOSHI."

The man of my dreams.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Nyeknyeknyek! Harharhar! I'm EVIL! Hehehe...Did you like this chappie? Well, sorry if heaven is quite funny. The reading of else's thoughts, the buffet table, the stream, pond ek-ek stuff...Well, please review my whole fic! I'd love to hear a response from you, guyz! Oh, BTW, please suggest some ways on how I'll end this fic, because, you know, Misao is a ghost and (SPOILER ALERT!) Aoshi is a human. And do you want a happy or sad ending? Please review and vote for this thing. I'll happily accept your thoughts and suggestions for this cute and funny story...Ja ne, minna-san!


	5. BACK TO EARTH

**A/n:** I just can't wait here in my house the whole day without typing a chapter for this very silly stuff...Actually, I have just updated this fic earlier and yet I want to upload another chapter again! Of course, I don't know if there are new reviews. But I don't care, I write because I want to free my soul and unleash my power...err...Is that the 'sales pitch' of I wonder. thinks deeply and rubs chin by fingers

Hohoho...Well, the first chapters were a bit confusing because the divider lines stuff didn't appear when I uploaded the chapters. Too late when I noticed the whole damned thing. ARGH! Well, I'll use another kind of stupid line for the switching of scenes so you won't be confused and well...

GIVE ME A DAMNED REVIEW!

The most beautiful gift or reward that an author can get in his entire life is the endless reviews that you readers throw to us...cries hard

SO #$ing GIVE ME THOSE REWARDS!

St. Peter: Tsk, tsk, tsk, Killua K. Bad, bad, VERY BAD language, kiddo...Remember it's a sin to talk like that. Watch your...GODDAMNED language, ok..? pats his rooster's head and smiles

Killua K: Eh...ehehe...crumbles in fear until the ground opens and swallows the author. NYAAAAAAHHH! HEEELLLLPPP!

**Disclaimer: **I OWN Rk. I even created those characters! Aoshi? Misao? Kenshin? Kaoru? Soujiro? Hahahaha! I OWN THEM! sighs heavily and Mr.-Bean-like...SUE ME! I DON'T #$ing OWN THAT ANIME!

St. Peter: Uh-oh! You're in bad trouble, kiddo!

Well, On with this stuff!

**LOVING A GHOST**

By: **Killua K.**

Chapter 5: Back to Earth

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sounds easy to me," I commented.

"Na-ah-ah...It's HARDER than you think! It's hard to soften a rock, to lengthen a short hair, to slim a fat lady, to...well, it's pretty hard because this client of yours is TOUGH. Man, he's tough!" he explained.

I smiled at the good saint. I looked down on the running water then stared back at St. Peter.

"Say, who is this man?" I asked.

"Ohohoho..." he laughed. He waved his hand over the water and a vision emerged from its surface. "He..."

A very familiar face came out and my eyes popped open when I saw the whole person on the water. He had this raven hair and hazy green eyes.

"...is SHINOMORI AOSHI."

The man of my dreams.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"HUUWHHAAT!"

My eyeballs popped out completely from eye sockets and dropped on the cottony-tiled floor as they rolled and entered the running water.

"Hey, put your eyes back!" St. Peter exclaimed as he pointed to my eyes that were already swimming in the little river.

I snapped out of shock and stupidity. "Oh, OK," I said as I got them back and fit them perfectly into place.

But of course, that stuff was just a figurative kind of act.

"B-b-buuttt-"

"Na-ah-ah! NO BUTS! Buts your ass me, Makimachi." The good old saint just had a plain weird language.

"I thought Saints should be Holy. Why are you speaking like an earthling? HALLOW?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well, we are HOLY. But we can be very angry sometimes. And not too often, we...CURSE and MUMBLE under our breath. We still aren't perfect. But, don't worry. We assure you that that is the worst thing we could do or else," he paused as he winked at me then put his pet down and let it drink from the stream. "God will FIRE us from our job." He whispered to my ear. He chuckled and giggled and laughed and just dropped his heart on the floor.

"You're just like a jolly old Saint Nicholas," I said, watching the weird saint.

"Someone's calling me, eh?" a voice came out from nowhere. I looked around. But no one else was there except for St. Peter and I. Until,

another form appeared behind the saint sitting in front of me.

"Hey, Nikki! Long time no see...So have you finished your Christmas' list for this year," the sitting saint greeted the other old chubby- well FAT- long-bearded man. He was so pale and so white like the snow.

"Not yet, Pete...Hey, who is this soul? Another has-not-yet-finished-his-mission soul, eh?" the white saint came closer to us and sat beside St. Peter.

_Pete and Nikki..?_ I mused. _Heaven is just so TOTALLY weird. Saints calling each other by nicknames? Spirits and angels popping out instantly? Reading else's thoughts? Now, where you could you else find these things but here!_

"We heard that..."

The two old saints threw daggers at me. I raised my hands up and looked at them with a surrendering attitude. "Yeah, yeah...I know you had!" I said.

"Oh, BTW, this is St. Nicholas, Makimachi-san." St. Peter introduced the other jolly man. The jolly saint held out his hand to me. I reached it and shook his hand while smiling.

"Konnichiwa..." He spoke.

_Wait._

_Should I be the one speaking that language?_

_I'm a Japanese, right? Why would he use my dialect?_

"Well, we as Divine Soldiers should be versatile you know, eh? Ahihihi...Some kind of stuff or power so we can communicate to all nationalities there on earth. Ne, Makimachi-san? Watashi wa kawaii desu! Hahahahaha..." the chubby- well, FAT- saint laughed and used my language for his enjoyment. "Well..." he said as he stood up. Suddenly, I heard some bells ringing. I looked closely then realized that some deer – NO! MANY DEER- were galloping towards us! They came from the heavens! We-well, this is heaven...But what I mean is that they were flying and surprisingly they swooshed over us then smoothly landed on the ground.

"So...you're Santa-" my eyes narrowed and turned into slits. I looked at the chubby-well, FAT- saint and eyed him. He just giggled and laughed and hoho-ed. Then he rode onto his sled then hit the ropes to start the deer moving.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Babye, Pete, Makimachi-san! I still have to make some toys for children. Christmas is so NEAR! Ja ne!" he cried as he waved his hand goodbye. Boy, was he jolly.

He flew his pets away from us and moments after, they disappeared. So odd here in heaven. Hay, hay, hay...

I turned to St. Peter and saw him looking above, teary-eyed.

"OHH, I'm gonna miss my friend..." he said softly. Then he stooped down and fetched his rooster and gathered it in his arms. He patted its crown then smoothened its beautiful rainbow-colored feathers. His rooster was really pretty though. Suddenly, he looked at me and smiled.

"Good luck, Misao-chan. Say 'Hi' for me to Mr. Shinomori, eh? Looks like I'm going to miss you, too. BABBYE!" he waved goodbye to me.

_Oh, he's just emotional. I mean, I'll start my mission this- THIS EARLY, AS IN NOW!_

"Whoa! I'll go 'NOW'! As in N-O-W? B-but..!"

That was all I could say.

Then a white light enveloped me and my world spun around my head. Everything turned hazy and one moment, I felt like I was drunk-to-death. My head ached tremendously and abruptly,

I was in a different world...

Or so I thought?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There was this very, very BIG and MAGNIFICENT mansion that surprised me when I was back to myself again. I was standing in front of its humungous antique wooden door. Rosemarie wood maybe...That's nice. Maybe the person who lived here is really a who's who in his community or maybe even in Japan. I looked around but no one was there, only the great landscape of trees, flowering and ornamental plants, bonsais and the good 'ol smell of Bermuda grass...Mmmmm, I like that.

I stepped aback then walked around the place. I peeped from one side of the great house and surprisingly, what I saw almost took the life out of me- FIGURATIVELY, OK?

Well, anyway...I saw another Huge Mansion beside the mansion I was facing that time. _Twin Towers?_ I mused.

I looked around. Then I smirked. "Hehe...no angels or saints to hear my thoughts!" I laughed.

"I heard that!"

My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Who is that!" I shouted.

"It's me, St. Peter. Baka ne! I'm watching over you so don't make any mistakes and sins, ne? Now, do your job and stop thinking evil things. We can hear you here in heaven. Hahahahaha!" the saint laughed. Then as if we were talking over the telephone line, I lost contact with him. _Now I remember...St. Peter sent me back here for my mission. AUW! I can't face Shinomori-san AGAIN. The last time we encountered each other, we just FOUGHT! Well...is that the last time? Anyway, I'm still uncomfortable with this._

The door from the other mansion opened and several women dressed as maids- or were they really just maids? Nah!- they came out of the house armored with their cleaning tools. One big fat lady- maybe she was the chambermaid or somethin'- was the one commanding her soldiers for a big battle with DIRT and Co. she didn't seem nice to me. Her pudgy face had those wrinkles and looks of an old maid. Sheeesshh... She's giving me the creeps.

A maid started walking to my direction. _Holy crap!- Ok, none of those blasphemous expressions again- well, what am I gonna do! They might see me! Where will I hide..?_ I saw the thick rose bushes. I gulped the lump inside my throat. I strode swiftly to the bush but when I looked closely, the thorns were poking out from the stems. They were long and- RAZOR SHARP. _Uh- oh..._

I looked back. They were near! What would they just do to me if they'll see me here..? That I have trespassed one's property! What will they do to a poor wandering soul like-

_Wait._

_Soul?_

Bells rung inside my teeny weeny brain.

I faced the maids then laughed evilly at them.

_I almost forgot. I'm already dead. No one can see me. I will never feel pain again! And I can pass through walls! No need to knock on the door..._ I walked towards the busy people. I passed at the center and I was glad that I was invisible to them and that they could not even feel me. Nyahahaha...I'll go inside the mansion, then.

My lips curved upwards.

It's show time!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was brilliant and fabulously elegant to one's eyes. From the carpeting to the wallpaper to the antique expensive chairs to the modern shining chandelier hanging above, tied to the ceiling way up six stories high, to the tables, figurines, porcelains, entertainment and luxury items and appliances, to the couches, upholstered velvet-covered chairs, golden lamps, to the four-poster beds, not-just-walk-in-but-equivalent-to-a-bedroom closets, to the draperies that hung over the big windows, to the bathrooms that are complete in accessories and everything, the kitchen is rather splendid too...

-one can call this a luxury house. Maybe the person who owned these things is a gazillionaire!

I scanned the whole area in the living room. I walked around the place. Suddenly, I noticed this beautiful Victorian-styled fireplace across me. The fire inside it crackled and the sound it made was pleasant to the ears.

I noticed a wooden sign that hung by the fireplace. It read:

ANCESTRAL HOUSE OF THE SHINOMORI CLAN

Did that ring any bells too..?

Well, sort of.

_So this is just an 'ordinary' house for the Shinomoris..? Then that means, they have other houses all over Japan! Oh my God..! _

Misao, you are committing blasphemy, again...

_Sorry_, I apologized to St. Peter. I almost forgot that he was watching me all the time.

So was this man.

Or was it just because his gaze was right through my direction?

His face and features were stoic.

And his green hazy eyes were haunting.

He got a remote control from the table near him then turned on the television in front with one click. He scanned some channels while I strode across the floor then went to his place.

_Yes! He can't see me!_

I smiled happily then danced around the center. If he could just see me that time, he would've thrown the remote control to me and spanked me because I was covering the television. But I'm invisible and he could see right through me so I didn't care if I danced and moved in front of him. He doesn't see me anyway...

"I-I c-can't answer that. Let's leave everything to my lawyers."

I stopped fooling around then turned back and watched the news Shinomori was watching too.

A girl with monochromatic brown shades and long shiny black hair was being interviewed in the T.V. and she just looked like-

"Takani-san, do you still love him?" the reporter asked. A press conference was being held and Ms. Megumi was sitting there, facing so many members of the press and media. Many were taking her photographs. Others were recording the whole situation using their recorders. Beside her were four people.

I looked at Shinomori and stared into his green hazy eyes. I was at awe at his emotionless reaction. He was not angry, sad, happy, teary-eyed or anything! He was just...well, plain HIM. The stoic Shinomori he is.

I looked back at the screen and continued watching.

"W-well..." she pushed her shades using her index finger. She held a tissue that time. "I...do"

"But what forced you to continue this planned divorce..?"

"He beat me up. And that's enough! I can't be a martyr all the time! No, I just can't!" she shouted hysterically. She began to cry helplessly. The photographers took more shots. They just can't miss the scene.

"Can we see the bruises? And how bad is it?"

"I believe we can't show them to the public yet. This is a very delicate issue." Another woman spoke.

"Is he doing this all the time?"

Ms. Takani was still crying for heaven's sake. She broke down and it was really awful to see her like this.

"A d-day...n-ne-ver passes...w-w-without him beating me," she replied.

Silence ruled the conference room.

"That FUCKIN' BITCH!"

Blaaagaasshhh!

In a moment, I thought I was going to die again. Something passed through me and I felt its speed and intensity as it cut the air and hit something. I realized that Shinomori has stood up and erupted like a dormant volcano for some time.

He threw the remote control to his Flatron Panasonic T.V. and crashed its LCD screen.

_Is he that rich to just destroy his latest version and sought-after Flatron of a middle-class woman like me?_

He was flaming in anger as he ran his hands through his raven hair and pulled them vigorously. He banged his head here and there. He just threw SOME pieces of porcelains and figurines and add to the list some antique jars. He even punched his wallpapered-wall and started shouting, screaming, yelling like a mad crazed man.

A moment after, the fat lady I saw earlier entered the mansion together with some of her soldiers.

"Sir, what's happening to you?" she asked him. She was already panicking because of her master's intense anger.

She went to him but he just shooed her and even pushed her to the ground. She was shocked at what he did.

He eyed everyone in the living room angrily and demonically. He was panting like a tiger and sweating like a pig.

"NO ONE WILL DISTURB ME THERE IN MY ROOM! NO PHONE CALLS, PRESS, MEDIAMEN OR WHATSOEVER WILL FUCKING RUIN MY DAY, OKAY! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND, GODDAMNED ASSHOLES!"

_I believe he doesn't know any vulgar words._

The soldiers of the fat lady were traumatized by his loud bellowing voice. He was cruel, really. He marched upstairs to his bedroom and left the ruined-and-visited-by-hurricane living room to the hands of the maids. The fat lady stood up from the floor, scratched and patted her butt then ordered the maids to fix and clean everything. Then she called one man. I heard that she told him to buy another Flatron T.V. and some other stuff to replace the casualties.

The fat lady stormed out of the mansion to finish some other things while I observed the maids there.

"He's always like this."

"Yeah, but he's getting worse everyday. I thought I'd be used to him shouting and scolding us for our stupidity. But with this kind of attitude he has shown us? I believe I won't take it any longer."

"Be patient. He needs some time, eh? Say, his dear girlfriend left him."

"Takani-san is a very kind and beautiful woman. She will never lie to the public. I know that what she's saying is the truth."

"Yeah, I believe so too. Before, I would always hear that couple arguing and fighting upstairs. I don't mind them but sometimes, I want to interrupt and try to stop them; especially whenever I hear Takani-san's painful screams and yells. She would helplessly cry and moan and plead to that bastard!"

"Shhh! He might hear you..."

"Well, I know. But he's still a damned bastard with no manners. I never thought Satan could walk here on earth and spread out evil to mankind."

"The hell with that egoistic maniac!"

"His soul should go to hell and burn there. As if he could use his money to buy everything he wants..."

"Money is not the answer to everything."

"Of course. But this man seems to worship money as his god. Can you believe that he forced Takani-san to marry him just because of money?"

"Well...He'll soon pay for his cruelness and crimes. May the Lord have mercy on him."

I sighed heavily then walked upstairs using the wide carpeted steps towards his bedroom.

When I reached his place and soon as I passed through his door, what I saw bewildered me.

Shinomori-san was holding and pointing a .45 caliber gun to his temple. He was sitting on the carpeted floor beside his bed and was sweating like a pig. His eyes turned into flaming red. He was possessed by a demon.

Then, slowly, he pulled the trigger.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" I cried hysterically as I dived to save his life.

But fool me...

I'm a ghost.

I can't touch things.

My hand passed through the gun.

A shot rang the whole place next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: It's 12 midnight. Gah! Just review this and that's a cliffhanger for you, guys. Just wait for the next chappie. I'm EVIL! GrRrrrr...

Ja ne, minna-san! Thank you!


	6. HE SAW ME

**Author's Notes:** I always upload 2-3 chapters of my story after the latest chapter. Get it..? So, right now that I'm typing these words, really, I haven't gone to the internet café and checked my stats if there are any new reviews for the other chapters of my fic. So, I can't thank the reviewers without actually seeing their reviews...Pretty odd, huh? Heheh...

**Loving a Ghost**

**By: Killua K.**

Chapter 6: He Saw Me

--

Shinomori-san was holding and pointing a .45 caliber gun to his temple. He was sitting on the carpeted floor beside his bed and was sweating like a pig. His eyes turned into flaming red. He was possessed by a demon.

Then, slowly, he pulled the trigger.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO!" I cried hysterically as I dived to save his life.

But fool me...

I'm a ghost.

I can't touch things.

My hand passed through the gun.

A shot rang the whole place next.

--

_No...Nonononono...WHY KAMI-SAMA! Why have you done this to me..? No...Why have you let a man die in front of my eyes? I could have done something to save him! But why..? For goodness's sake, why didn't you give me the power to save his life!_

My soul cried.

So was my heart.

My eyes were closed. _My mission failed! He thought that suicide is the solution to end his life..._

"No, he doesn't..." St. Peter sadly replied to my plea.

I opened my big sapphire blue eyes and swallowed the blinding light that welcomed my sight.

"Ano...W-who are y-you?"

I looked beside me and saw a .45 caliber gun pointing directly to me. A bewildered and frustrated man looked into my eyes nervously. He was the one who spoke those words. _He can see me?_

I was slumped to the ground across him. He was shaking and was really frightened by my presence. He began to sweat more like a pig.

He cocked the gun then slid his forefinger into the trigger guard. He seemed uneasy of his own actions, didn't know what exactly he was seeing in front of his eyes.

"I said- WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" he yelled at me.

He backed towards the corner; he looked like a crazy man.

I sadly looked at him- though I was somehow happy because he didn't die. Then I stood up and towered over him.

"If you think you can kill me by your gun, you're wrong..." I replied.

"OH YEAH, you BITCH! Let us see!" he fired his gun many times to me.

I didn't feel any pain of course. The bullets just passed through me and chose different non-motile targets and destroyed their other victims. I felt the swoosh but it was all right. They passed like hot air.

"I told you, Shinomori Aoshi-"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW MY FUCKIN' NAME YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I'm just dead, that's all."

The .45 caliber gun ran out of ammunition. He lowered it then threw it forcibly aside. He hugged himself into a ball and pulled his hair vigorously. He was a mess and he was really acting weirdly.

"I'm hallucinating. I'm not seeing ghosts or anything. Yes. I'm still alive and I don't see spirits..." he whispered to his nervous self; however, it could be seen that he can't be calmed down that easily. _Has he taken drugs? Why is he like this?_

"You are NOT hallucinating, Shinomori-san. I'm a ghost and I'm here to stop you from- " I paused and tried to look for the right words. "-from spreading EVIL around here. YEAH! You're evil, you know! I'm just torturing you. HAHAHAHAHA!"

I planted my hands on my hips and continuously laughed. Then my stupid laughter died down soon.

I walked closer to him then looked down on him.

"I'm MAkimachi Misao. Do you still remember me?"

--

He was back to his normal self again. He took a nice and warm bath using his luxurious shower room and dried himself up. He was half-naked. I can't help seeing those big muscles and abs. A towel was wrapped around his lower torso. He faced me even if his raven hair was still wet and dripping. His dark bangs slightly covered his beautiful eyes. Then, a curve danced in his thin lips.

"Nani wa?" I blushed at his gorgeousness.

"Iiye..." he answered.

"You do believe now that I'm a ghost? And that I'm here to stay with you..?"

"Nope. Sorry, everything's just a trick." He smirked.

"HELL, NO! What're you saying? I'm telling the truth. And I never lied!" I told him irritatingly. "Not like YOU!"

He scowled at me as his eyes narrowed into slits.

"You're just a stupid hologram." He turned around then slowly,

He removed his towel and exposed his cute butt!

"Hey! Don't you have manners!" I shouted. I looked back and frowned disgustingly.

"I'm not a hologram, too!" I added.

"Well..." he said. "What are you then?"

I was annoyed at him and I began to lose my temper. I turned around then finally saw him wearing a denim pants, still with no shirt on top. He looked like a masculine model of Jag Jeans or Levis. Oh, he's hot...

Wait, what am I thinking!

"I'm a GHOST...Haven't I told you that, mister?" I repeated.

"How did you die, GHOST?"

I sighed, trying to stop myself from reminiscing the way that I died. It just hurts me whenever I try to remember those moments- and even my family and Soujiro.

"I..." I said. "I d-died...on the day of my marriage with Soujiro. My bridal car collided with another car head-on."

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

Silence...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NYAHAHAHAHA! Whatta funny story! WOOOHOOOOHOOOO...You're a little funny beau-"

The laughter died down from the moron.

I was losing my patience that time but I REALLY tried to keep my cool. Anytime, I would erupt like Mt. Vesuvius and erase the face of that asshole here on earth!

I looked at him and saw him staring emptily at me.

"Nan da! BAKA ne!" I shouted at him.

He ran his fingers through his wet bangs and _combed_ them instantly as he thrust his face upwards. The water droplets scattered everywhere but he didn't care as he went closer to me.

"-Beautiful...ghost," he continued his broken sentence.

"You stupid bigheaded idiot! You pinhead low-class moron! You-" I just realized what he said. I just realized that he praised me- well, for the FIRST time. "you...you..."

GRRRRRR!

I lost words. Why did he even tell me that I was pretty?

_I won't let you mock my bride's beautiful face._

Soujiro's face popped out inside my head. Suddenly, I felt so empty and lonely. I thought I have gotten over him. But I just can't remove him inside my mind and heart- and soul. Well, I'm a soul, right! Anyway...

"NNAAAH! Just kidding, HOLOGRAM...You aren't pretty. And never will you be pretty." He added as he threw his hands in the air and chuckled like a chicken. I hate him.

OUCH.

"I told you, Shinomori-san! I ain't a HOLOGRAM!" I finally erupted. The long-hidden-and-boiling magma started to flow over and cover my soul. I marched angrily towards him then...SLAPPED the hell out of him.

But my hand just swooshed through him.

He was shocked and surprised at what I did.

"And that's my proof!" I said. Slapping a man with your hand just passing right through his face is a very nice and effective way of proving that you aren't a hologram or a person at all. A hologram can't walk and just slap men around! And ordinary people can't just make their hands pass right through the faces of the ones they choose to slap...

Aoshi Shinomori shivered then he rushed to his shower room.

I grinned widely at what happened. I was just too darn good and scary to be a ghost. The cruel man shivered because of my very absolutely-low temperature. I'm zero (0) Kelvin. The absolute zero thingy where molecules cease to move. It's a theoretical temperature. I didn't know that scientific probabilities like this could be easily DISPROVED when you're dead. Because in reality and in death, our spirits' and souls' temperature turn into absolute zeros- 0 Kelvin or -273˚C for better and clearer imagination, peepz...

--

"Well..."

"HMP!

"You..!"

"PFFFTT!"

"Ha. Ha."

"Yamero, baka ne!"

I floated on the ground then flew outside of his bedroom. I passed through the well and went to the veranda outside. He watched me closely, afraid that he might miss the part where I could prove to him that I'm a ghost. He slowly walked to the sliding all-transparent-glass door. He held up his hands opened it until he has come out of his room and breathed in the fresh air outside. Aoshi paced towards me, shocked. I chuckled at him then floated in the air again.

"I g-guess...it's q-quite true at all," he mumbled under his breath. He was at awe and he couldn't believe that I could do such things. A cool breeze passed us and lifted his bangs that slightly covered his big beautiful green eyes. The leaves and branches of the trees swayed and danced with nature. Birds chirped and flew around. I looked above and saw the sky. It was very alluring because of the positions of the cottony-and-fluffy cumulus clouds that formed a shape of a smiling man.

Then it just came to me who that man could be!

I grinned widely and chuckled softly. _St. Peter..._

"Gotcha! You're right all along! Well, gonna check other people's mission. Do good there, OK! Ja ne, Mi-chan!" then he vanished by leaving and rocking my brains with a loud and irritating guffaw.

"Doushite..?"

"Hmm?" I turned to my side and saw Shinomori leaning his elbows on the made-up-of-ivory-and-polished-marble balusters. He was looking straight ahead with eyebrows knitted and a slight disappointed frown on his face.

"What's the matter, moron?" I snapped sarcastically. I continued floating there. Then I preferred the sitting position and just sat there- suspended in midair.

Cold breeze passed again. I sighed heavily.

Suddenly, I felt something inside my heart.

_GAH! I can't get Soujiro out of my head! What do I do?_

"Why are you here?" he finally spoke.

I guffawed then became quiet again. I tried to get rid of Soujiro first in my mind.

"Well, first of all, you have to know that you are a very big and BAD boy, Shinomori-san. Second of all, you can't just be bad forever so I'm here to help you out so you could also go there in heaven. It's a very beautiful and happy place up there. Third of all, if I won't be able to change you and your stone heart..." I paused. "I'LL BE STUCK HERE ON EARTH AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO ENTER HEAVEN AGAIN, GET IT!"

Then I changed my sitting position and chose a lying position with my long braided hair hanging down from my head. I lied on my back then tilted my head downwards so I could see Shinomori upside down- still suspended in midair.

He looked beside me.

Sapphire blue met emerald green.

I flushed when he stared deeply into my eyes that way. It was so intoxicating and so- magical.

_No one has looked at me like that- except for Soujiro a-and...S-shinomori..._

"I'm not bad. And I don't need you just for me to enter heaven. I can buy my salvation."

_Uh-oh...wrong move, Aoshi-san. They can hear you there in heaven. How could you just BUY and BRIBE the holiest of the holiest angels, saints and soldiers of heaven? Your salvation depends on your good deeds, not how filthy rich you are!_ I rolled my eyeballs and was irritated at his answer.

"AT LEAST, I could offer even a little help..?" I told him sarcastically.

"Miss-"

"MAKIMACHI-"

"Miss MAkimachi, then..."

"No, it's MISAO. Makimachi Misao. I'm not yet finished..."

"MISAO, then..." He snapped.

Suddenly, I remembered what happened between Soujiro and I.

"_That would be...sixty-five yen. Is that all, sir?" I asked as I gave the bag of books. He nodded his head then smiled sweetly. He gave me a hundred bucks._

"_Keep the change, miss..."_

_I was about to give him his change but then he said those words. I raised my eyebrows as I looked at him through my glasses._

"_I can't, sir," I said. I dropped the bills and coins next to him then issued him a receipt._

"_Why, miss...uh...miss..?"_

"_Makimachi-"_

"_Ms. Makimachi, yeah..."_

"_No, it's Misao...I'm not yet finished," I said._

"_Oh- okay..." he spoke._

I felt a pang of sadness and regret pounding and jabbing me. _Why can't I just forget you, Sou-kun..?_ I wasn't able to respond to whatever Shinomori Aoshi was saying that time. I looked down on the ground, sadness killing me apart-

-at least it won't kill me totally again.

I sighed heavily then tilted my head upwards and my half body so I would be back to the Indian-sitting position. I sat quietly in the air, floating like a translucent cloth. I tried to clear my thoughts and mind. However, I just can't get Soujiro out of the rooms and hemispheres of my brain. He's stuck in me.

"Oi! BAKA."

My eyes narrowed into sarcastic-looking slits as I turned around my head and looked at the tall raven-haired man. "NAni wa!" I shouted. He's destroying my daydreaming. That stupid selfish idiot!

"I said I DON'T NEED YOU IN MY LIFE. I can handle myself; surprise, surprise, a human CAN enter heaven without some soul interfering with our actions. Besides, I'm a very kind and righteous man. Why bother?" he reasoned out.

I made faces then finally stood up and towered over him.

"You are a one BIG FAT LIAR!"

"Hey, I'm not FAT! YOU are fat..!"

"You're changing the topic, moron!"

"Stupid kiddo..." he murmured.

"Hey, you bastard! I just want to ask you that if you are NOT evil, then why are you there in your room, pointing a gun to your head, attempting a suicide because the woman of your life just TOLD THE MEDIA and PRESS that AOSHI SHINOMORI is a little DUMB, SCAREDY-CAT, TEENY-WEENY-BRAINED MAMMAL hiding behind his momma's clothes COWERING-IN-FEAR bisexual who carelessly and selfishly BEATS UP AND HURTS HIS punching-bag GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE HE'S AFRAID TO LOSE HER; for if he does lose her, HE WON'T BE THE RICHEST IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE!"

The soft emerald green eyes and features of the man I was talking to earlier turned into a stoic one. He lost his gentleness and has instantly changed into an angry and fierce-looking lion who was about to attack his prey. The somehow-friendly-and-can-be-talked-to man lost his patience with me and can't bear his anger anymore. I've just ruined his day and have just angered him so much. I was there to change him, right? But it seems that I'm making everything worse...

"It's not funny anymore, ghost." He spoke calmly. But I knew he was just trying to contain his anger and fury. Maybe, if I were still alive at that moment, he might've slapped and pushed me from the veranda; and then I'll meet that kind of death. His voice was cold and his stare melted me in my place. There was authority in his looks and voice. "You don't know anything about my life, especially with Megumi-chan. Now, do you understand that, MAKIMACHI?"

I wasn't able to answer him instantly.

Cold breeze passed us again. The leaves and branches of the trees swayed more. The temperature of the wind sent shivers to me and maybe- to him, too. I just looked at him emptily. I tried to look- as if I didn't care about anything he would say. I wanted to project an image to him that a ghost like me can't feel any feeling at all.

_Humor me..._

There was something in his eyes that made my heart beat faster. I was becoming afraid of him that moment. I can't get hold of myself. He's really a tough and moody man.

But I have to face him- straight into the eye.

"I know something about you," I said. "I know that Shinomori Aoshi is a businessman who wants nothing but money and power. I also know that he beat up his only girlfriend who tried everything just to love and accept his whole being. But Mr. Shinomori didn't see that. What she was to him was a toy, a play thing, a foolish worthless piece of scrap...And it hurts to know that the man she loved truthfully, though she has another love and even rejected him just for this other cruel man, didn't even take notice of anything she feels and all the things she sacrificed just for him to be happy- of her MONEY. And I even know that it is not only this girl whom he has hurt. Shinomori-san already wounded and pained many people and-" I was stopped when he instantly walked over to me then looked up straight into my sapphire blue eyes.

"Who are you to judge me like that? You insensible stupid know-it-all ghost...We have just met once. That's it. So don't tell and lecture me about my own life and ways. You're saying that because when you were alive, you're poor. And now you've died, you're still POOR. How sad...You never even became rich once in your life. Just imagine yourself before; desiring to be a rich woman and a socialite- now, you're telling me that being rich is a crime? A mortal sin? Heck, we all want to live powerfully in this advancing world. So don't you dare judge me as if I'm the most evil person of all," he explained harshly.

"I did not say that being rich is a crime. I said that craving insatiably for money and power is the CRIME. And I'm not telling that you're the most evil. What I'm saying is that you ARE evil. And besides, I ain't even POOR when I was alive. Today..? I'm even NOT so poor because I have the most priceless treasure on earth- and that is _reaching heaven_!" then I flew away from him.

I flew towards the morning clouded sky, then to the vast starless night sky more above that instantly swallowed me into darkness as soon as I've reached the doorsteps of heaven.

Angels were waiting for me there.

I looked down once more and saw the coldhearted and rude Aoshi Shinomori still leaning on the balusters. He scowled in anger.

Then I heard his thoughts.

_I wish this is just a hell of a nightmare...I'm not bad or even cruel, rude person. Besides..._

_...I don't want her to die._

I wondered who he was talking about.

Then I just realized...

He was thinkin' about me.

--

A/n: Nyahahahahahaha! I finished a chapter again! Thanks for the reviews everyone! I love you! Anyway, a reviewer asked me to finish this story with a happy ending and 'lots of strawberries on top'. Weird strawberries, heheh, just jokin'! Well, I haven't decided yet so you have to keep on reading and reviewing and suggesting so I'll know how to finish this...Hay, hay, hay... sighs heavily. BTW, this isn't a cliffie so it's good for now. grins evilly. But I have another plan...nyeknyeknyek...MORE CLIFFIES COMIN' UP! BWAHAHAHAHA!


	7. MISSION STARTS

A/n: I love ya all reviewers! Read, review, enjoy! Nyahahaha...

**Loving a Ghost**

**By: Killua K.**

Chapter 7: Mission Starts

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I looked down once more and saw the coldhearted and rude Aoshi Shinomori still leaning on the balusters. He scowled in anger.

Then I heard his thoughts.

_I wish this is just a hell of a nightmare...I'm not bad or even cruel, rude person. Besides..._

_...I don't want her to die._

I wondered who he was talking about.

Then I just realized...

He was thinkin' about me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oi, you're back..? I can't believe you've finished your mission so fast."

I was welcomed by Yahiko who was holding two platters full of food again. He smiled widely, showing his clean and beautiful sets of teeth. Then he sat on a bench nearby and started eating. Then he looked at me and offered some food. I shook my head and just grinned. I sat beside him then sighed heavily.

"We're ghosts, right?" I uttered. He was interrupted from his feasting. Then he looked at me and was puzzled at what I asked. I looked straight ahead, but I can see him in a peripheral view. Yahiko nodded his head as he scooped a spoonful of rice and fed himself.

"And we're supposed to be dead..?" I asked again.

"We arrrreee..." he chewed the mouthful of food as he stared at me and listened.

"But why can we still humanly feelings? Why can't we just be-" I stood up then walked away from Yahiko. The pond was nearby- I remembered the first time we also ate here. I knelt down, dipped my hand into the cold water; consequently, a vision appeared. "-be plain HAPPY all the time..?"

Soujiro showed up. He was sleeping soundly on his bed. He lied on his back with hands and legs outstretched. He was sleeping peacefully. I saw his brown bangs covering his attractive face. If I were still alive, I would have brushed away those bangs to have a clearer and better view of his features. But I ain't alive. Soujiro rolled to his side and his lying-on-back position turned into a lying-on-front position. He slid his hands under his pillow and hugged it to his face. Suddenly, the now-vacant space beside him contained something on top of it. I looked closely.

It was a picture frame and it had my picture.

But on top of the picture frame, something glistened and sparkled. I realized that it was-

-the supposed-to-be wedding ring of mine.

Soujiro moved slightly then outstretched his left arm, palm on an underside position.

He was also wearing his wedding ring.

I just frowned.

I wanted to cry.

But I'm in heaven. I don't have the right to cry and mourn.

I waddled my hand and the water generated small and gentle ripples until the vision was erased from the pond. I stood up then walked back to Yahiko. I saw that he was already finished eating. There were two seedlings beside him. He gestured to me to walk faster because he was going to show me something. I did as what he _sign-languaged_ me to do.

"Look here," he said.

I looked at what he pointed.

There was a bud. "This is an ornamental plant, I think. Don't you think it's lovely?" he said. I smiled at him and nodded my head.

"BTW, Yahiko-kun, what's your mission? I thought you haven't done it yet..." I asked of him. His eyes widened and suddenly, he took his eyes off me. He just chuckled lightly. "This will be a really pretty flowering plant someday. And I'm glad this one is from me- and even this other plant. They will just be ver-y-"

"You're changing the topic, kid," I interrupted him.

He was shocked; then I saw his eyes as they dimmed in sadness and disappointment. He was hiding something from me. But what is its connection to the mission thingy?

"Answer me, Yahiko-chan..."

He fell silent.

Then I heard him as he sighed heavily- like a sign of defeat.

"Okay, okay..." he finally spoke. "But I hope you won't be hurt with what I will say."

I nodded my head then went closer to him and focused my attention. _What's it got to do with me?_ I wondered. Then what he revealed to me almost tore my soul apart.

"My mission is to find this depressed man another woman for him- one he will truly and differently love. It is also my task to make him overcome his sadness and yearning for his other fiancée. He has to move on and continue living his life. After I've found him another woman to be loved, everything will be all right; and I'll permanently stay here in heaven," he paused as he sighed. Then he breathed in hard. It seemed as if every word that he uttered sent pain to him. "But I think it's hard to accomplish this because...because he loves his other fiancée too much that he's even willing to die- just to join her...here in heaven."

I was at loss when he recited that last sentence.

He turned to me; his big shining eyes were sad and remorseful, but they spoke of the truth and of the pain he needed to bear just to accomplish everything that is needed to be done. I tried to understand his situation. But...

But, why of all people out there should it be him?

Why of all people should it be SETA SOUJIRO?

My heart broke apart. I looked back at Yahiko with confused teary-eyed look. I wanted to cry, damn I wanted to.

But everyone should be happy here in heaven.

"D-dousshitee..?" I even barely spoke my question.

"It's my mission to make him move on, Mi-chan. I have to find a girl for him. I wish you'd be able to understand. I know you love him very much and that you really miss him. But isn't true love means letting go?" he tried to explain to me.

_True love means letting go._

I turned back the slowly walked away from the boy.

"Are you going to leave me again?" he cried at me.

_I have to think about everything, Yahiko-chan...I have to do this alone. You're a good boy. Just go on and finish your mission. I'm not angry with you. But please...not now. I'll go back to earth. Sayonara..._

And then as if by magic, the boy just nodded his head.

"I know..." he replied as soon as he heard my thoughts. I looked at him then smiled for the last time.

Soon, I went back to earth. Ready to officially start my mission...

But uncertain of what will finally happen about my relationship with Seta Soujiro.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I flew back to Shinomori's house.

I have to focus on my mission now, not on other unnecessary things.

Not on Soujiro...

It was already night. I floated in the air and observed Shinomori's room from outside of the veranda. The moonlight reflected on the huge windows and the all-glass door of the terrace. There was no movement inside the room. I wondered where he was. Then I flew right through the wall and reached his bedroom.

Shinomori was sleeping soundly that time.

I remembered Soujiro's sleeping position earlier. He slept just like Shinomori's way. Shinomori was lying peacefully on his back with arms and legs outstretched. A thick blanket covered half of his body. I flew nearer to him then noticed that his dark bangs covered his face. As if automatically, my hand was lifted by a force and it landed on his cheek.

"HUH..?" I whispered when I just saw my hand, caressing his face. My fingers moved to his bangs and instantly, they brushed his hair away. I was speechless at what I was witnessing. It seemed as if everything that happened was just by instinct. _But why of all persons should it be Shinomori whom I'll caress..?_

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

I was bewildered when I heard someone who shouted frighteningly. After that something passed right through me and as if by force, I was weakened by its impact on my soul.

I just realized that the man I was caressing has suddenly woken up from a very haunting nightmare. I looked back and saw him panting like a very fatigued dog and he was also sweating like a pig. Subsequently, he threw himself carelessly back on his bed and passing right through me for the second time. A certain amount of energy was lost from me and I was weakened by what he has done to me.

Then I heard a scream.

"WHY ARE YOU FUCKING HERE!"

I glared at him. My vision was hazy and I felt nausea pounding my head. I flew away from his bed then sat in midair. I held my head using both of my hands and clutched them near my chest._ Why do I feel pain?_

"OH, Misao-chan, when ghosts, souls or spirits pass right through humans – or vice versa- they are weakened and certain amounts of energy are lost. So be careful not to always come in contact with humans." It was St. Peter. He was watching me again. _Thanks, St. Pete..._

Surprisingly, the pain has gone away and I was all right again. I removed my hands on my head then looked at the human who was obviously confused and aware that I was there all the time he was sleeping.

"ANSWER ME!" Shinomori shouted angrily.

"I told you. I'm here because I have to guide and change you. Sorry but it's God's command and I just can't run away from my task- err, or FLY away from it...AUGH, Whatever!" I told him.

We kept quiet after that.

I wondered why the earth stopped moving for a while that moment, why time froze and I wished that I would just die forever and disappear in front of him. I didn't know why in some ways I feel attracted to him- like some force exists and connects us. Every time I'm with this cruel man, I would feel like I'm already with Soujiro. _But what's with this man? He's right. I don't know him. I just know him by his name and by what I perceive him to be. However, nothing more than that..._He looked deeply into my eyes. I was moved by his flaming looks. It was as if he will kill me again and tear my soul into pieces. But I didn't take my eyes off him. I also wanted to know what he was feeling that time. The eyes are the windows of our souls. If I could just stare more deeply into those big hazy green orbs and dig the emotions out...

But I wasn't able to do that. What I knew that he was wearing a mask. He planned to wear it so that no one would ever see his emotions again. And this fake façade...many people think this is the real him. But I know, there is something deeper in him that no one has yet seen.

"Misao..." he whispered.

Suddenly, he moved closer to me, lifted his arms and put them around me, to hold me fast in a sweet and magical embrace.

Swooossshh!

He missed me.

I looked at him. His eyes were silently questioning me. He continued gazing to my eyes. He was confused at what just happened- at why he can't do such thing. 'Why..?' it was the question he was thinking and wanting to voice out.

But he didn't even attempt to utter it.

Then he took his eyes off me and also his arms. He got up from his bed as he removed the thick blanket that covered half of his body. Shinomori walked away from his bed then went to the big window near it. He held the big curtains and thrust them aside by his powerful hands.

Moonlight flooded the room.

The moon was shining brightly and countless stars gave off tremendous bright light. They were twinkling on the night sky. It was a very beautiful and peaceful night. Few clouds hovered above and the trees, plants and animals below slept soundly.

Shinomori leaned on the window as he sat on a low long upholstered cushioned sitting area attached to the window. It was meant to be beside the huge palace-like windows so one can sit there and just look through the glass and observe the picturesque scenery outside.

He placed his one leg on the cushioned sitting place and put his elbow on his knee- next, he looked outside and sighed. He just kept quiet.

Then he spoke.

"W-why..?"

I knew he would soon ask me by that question.

"W-why...c-can't I j-just be able to-" he paused. It was hard for him to voice out his feelings and emotions. "Why can't I hug you?" He finally completed his sentence.

I lowered my eyes then let myself float in midair.

"I'm a ghost."

I heard no reply. Why was he like that? I thought he's evil and cruel. But why was he feeling different for me?

"Why did you that?" I asked him sadly. I felt regretful of what just happened. He shouldn't have attempted to embrace me. It just brought back the painful feeling of loving Soujiro. _Didn't he know that what he just did made me remember Soujiro! Is he so insensitive that he will just do that to make me feel the pain I am already trying to forget and get rid of!_ My heart was crying painfully inside. I wanted to shout out all my anger. I wanted to scream, yell and curse the angels and saints above for killing me on the day of damned marriage. I wanted to kill myself again for not being able to move on and not being able to forget my supposed-to-be husband.

_DAMN IT!_

I held my face and buried it onto my hands. I can't cry. I'm forbidden to cry and feel extreme humanly feelings.

_DAMN IT! _I thought angrily. _Why can't I just be alive AGAIN! Why can't I just become Soujiro's wife even for a night! Why haven't I survived that damn accident! Why can't I forget Seta-san! Why should I ASK THESE QUESTIONS AND YET I DON'T EVEN GET A REPLY OR AN ACTION FOR THESE THINGS! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE HAPPY FOREVER!_

I know St. Peter will answer back.

But for the first time...

He was so good to let me think of everything by myself.

I hugged myself into a ball as I continued battling with my thoughts and heart.

"I was afraid..."

I heard him speak again. It was a sad tone.

"I was afraid that you really are already a ghost..."

I looked up- then stopped embracing myself. I saw him still looking outside.

"Doushite..?" I whispered.

He suddenly looked at me sadly. His dark bangs slightly covered his handsome stoic face.

"I was also wondering...about the s-same thing," he answered vaguely.

"Watashi wa wakaranai..." I replied.

He sighed heavily.

Silence...

"Why did you save me that moment? I could have died..."

I remembered the gun incident. The time when I dived just to stop him from shooting himself by the gun he was holding at his temple.

"Maybe..." I started explaining. "Ma-maybe...I was afraid that another person will regret about what would have happened. I felt the same way. I regret the day I died. I think you would also feel the same way if I have just let you done that."

"So..." he said. "T-that's it..?"

I nodded my head. _Is he expecting a different answer?_

"W-well...you're too damn good to be true, ghost," he spoke.

"But I am true, Shinomori-san." I replied.

He turned his head away from me then looked through the glass window pane again. The moon continued shining in the heavens.

"Looks like you're doing well in your mission, Misao-chan." He muttered.

I smiled slightly at his words.

At first, I didn't understand what he was saying.

But as I examined the whole sentence in my head, a spark of hope was ignited inside of me.

I was starting to have an effect on him.

_At least he's seeing what good things can also do to him..._

For the first time that night...

I smiled genuinely.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Notes:** I'm too tired to laugh...Hey I think this is enough for this chapter. Is this OK? Well, is Aoshi OOC in this fanfic..? Well, I think so. Anyway, I hope you would continue reviewing this story. Reviews help me a lot, REALLY...BTW, this is an A/M fic so, don't be sad if Soujiro is still in Misao's heart for the first few chapters! Don't worry I'll do something very evil so that you'll get that A/M flavor in this appetizing dish, ne? Ja ne, minna-san!


	8. BEING EVIL

**Author's Notes:** Hey, I'm starting a different chapter again. Kanina ko lang natapos nagsisimula nanaman akoh! Hay, hay, hay...I have just finished the seventh chapter moments ago and yet I'm so addicted with writing that I will start another chappie again! Well, that's me! Do you know that I'll go to Japan after a week? Well, it's a dream come true for me! I really want to go there. Actually, I'm an exchange student, you know. Besides, I want to see the land of the rising sun and the land where anime originated! COOL!

But this eighth chapter is WAY COOLER! I hope... 

**Disclaimer:** Shoo!

**Loving a Ghost**

**By: Killua K.**

Chapter 8: Being Evil

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He turned his head away from me then looked through the glass window pane again. The moon continued shining in the heavens.

"Looks like you're doing well in your mission, Misao-chan." He muttered.

I smiled slightly at his words.

At first, I didn't understand what he was saying.

But as I examined the whole sentence in my head, a spark of hope was ignited inside of me.

I was starting to have an effect on him.

_At least he's seeing what good things can also do to him..._

For the first time that night...

I smiled genuinely.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the official start of my mission.

I was going to accompany Aoshi in his job. BUT I won't appear myself to him this time. I want to surprise him because, you know; true discipline means behaving well when no one is around to see you. If he will do good when I ain't there- visually- I think my mission would soon be over.

He dressed like a very decent and well-respected businessman of the business community. He wore coat and tie and he rode in a very stylish and lavish limousine. I believed it was bullet-proof, for his protection. He had a chauffeur who also dressed in a uniform. Everybody in his mansion wore uniforms, actually. Shinomoris were that rich.

"Drive me to the usual route," he commanded to his driver. The driver nodded his head then started the engine.

_So far, so good...I just hope he will continue having this temper until later._ Since I was a ghost, I just passed right through the car then sat beside the master of the mansion. I decided to sleep for a while since I was feeling a little tired.

Sleep...

Sleep...

Sleep...

"Here we are, sir." A voice woke me up. I rubbed my eyes then noticed that a door shut close beside me. I stared at it. My mind was blank. It took minutes before everything registered in my mind.

_Crap! Shinomori-san is gone! I fell asleep..._I quickly got hold of myself then I passed right through the car door to follow him.

Moments after, I caught up and I was back to the guiding-and-changing scheme. We entered a very magnificent all-glass elevator and it lifted us to heaven. I could see the buildings all over Tokyo from our place. The towering infrastructures and buildings dominated and ruled the whole city. There were also many people around. The streets were congested and the entire place was not really that beautiful compared to other prefectures of Japan. Everything here was modernized and fast-paced. A slow-poke can't and will NEVER survive in this jam-packed metropolis. I was glad this isn't my birthplace.

The bell sounded and finally, we reached our destination. Before I left the claustrophobia-causing-and-all-glass elevator, I looked above and saw a small digital screen that was displaying the floor we were in. I saw it and realized that we were in the 31st floor. I can't believe we were that high above the ground and such machine can take us there for only a matter of minutes. Then, I flew out of that thing and followed Shinomori again.

Employees and members of staff greeted him as he walked through the aisle. The whole place was carpeted- they were that rich. I noticed that the equipments, furniture, machines were all first-class and were of high-standard.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shinomori-san," a man bowed at a right angle. Other people did what he has also done. They paid off some respect to their superior then without much ado, Shinomori just passed silently, as if none greeted him. He didn't even speak or utter any sound. He walked towards the end of the hall. I noticed that all of the workers stop what they are doing and stand at attention when they see him. It was as if Shinomori was a king or a president of country because people respected him so much. But unlike those leaders, he doesn't acknowledge any of those greetings. _I believe this is always the scenario..._

He reached a door, held the knob as he turned it and entered a large room.

Ehem...

A conference room- I must say.

Old men and women convened there around a very huge oval glass table. I noticed that when Shinomori entered it, everyone's fussing around stopped and they kept quiet as he walked towards his seat- at the end of the table. On the other end, it was rather an older man. Maybe it was his father. He also possessed the same hazy eyes that Shinomori has. Their positions at the table signified their authority and power over all the other people.

"You are late, my son," the old man muttered. I was right. He was Shinomori's father.

Shinomori didn't answer back quickly. After some seconds and after shooing his bodyguards away from his place, he replied to him.

"A king is never late. The others are just-" he paused. He had those sharp looks and hazy eyes. "-just early."

The crowd laughed loudly.

_He's using my guideline! I also used that principle when I was about to be married._ I floated in the middle of everyone and observed them silently.

"And you presume yourself to be a king, eh?" his father curtly said. He raised his eyebrows and stared at his son.

Shinomori just folded his hands- as if murmuring a prayer. "I believe I do not just presume to be one, Ottou-san. I am ONE."

His father didn't mind him that much. Then the conference started.

The father-and-son argument was very obvious during the whole session. They were having a cold war and the board of directors also noticed it. The father and son were trying to outwit each other. They were trying to be better than the other. A little competition isn't that bad. However, this kind of BIG competition is quite alarming. After some hours and discussions- at the very middle of the conference- a really tough fight emerged from nowhere. I didn't know who started it but what I was sure was that each was very angry with the other.

"Our company is losing millions and billions of money everyday. For the past few months, our economists noticed this very sharp decline," the old man explained as he clicked on his little gadget that acted like a remote-control and automatically turned to the next slide of his power point presentation. They were using a much more advanced version of LCD. This one was lighter and more compact. "Thus, we are experiencing a fiscal crisis; and when I consulted our best of the best financial advisers, they all answered me the same damn thing: Sell this company or just pray to God for a miracle."

"What if we don't believe in God? What's the second choice?" someone butted in. The people laughed loudly at the harsh side comment. I looked for the person who just spoke that. I realized that it was Aoshi Shinomori. His face was a serious one- you won't even believe that he's really joking...or was he?

"Kidding aside, well I believe you have a very tough question, Aoshi-san," his father retorted. Aoshi stood up from his seat then walked towards his father's place. As he reached that area, he eyed his father sharply, as if he was going to bite him. Then, he rudely closed the power point presentation of his father and inserted another jump-drive. A new presentation popped out. His father watched him angrily. He couldn't believe that his son would humiliate him that much.

Aoshi looked at the board of directors and other VPs of different departments. He started his own way of solving the problem. "IF we would sell this big company, ladies and gentlemen, this will be the scenario." He explained how it would greatly affect their financial status, their place in the market; other companies may even copy their own version of their quality-controlled products, etcetera...etcetera.

"Besides, there will be a high unemployment rate. Many families will suffer and rallies will surely become an ordinary show for people since the employees will not stop protesting until they get what they want to have," a woman commented as she agreed with Aoshi- explaining her concern for the many.

"Oh, Yukiko-san," Aoshi reacted. "I DON'T CARE about those people. If ever there will be such a thing in the near future, we could just pay them off. But right now, it's not my concern. And it will NEVER be. If they will rally against the new policies and other things, let them do what they want. Let their voices drown in silence and frustrations. We won't give a damn, OK? Right now, our concern is about the financial side and our place in the market-"

Someone chuckled sarcastically. I looked at the other side and saw Shinomori's father laughing and clapping acerbically. He eyed his son mordantly as he chuckled.

"How could we just TRUST your solution whence you don't even give a DAMN on your man power, Aoshi? That's a very wrong move, I must say. Man power is very crucial in our business. So don't you dare remove them or ignore them. Besides," his father explained as he turned off the LCD. Aoshi was surprised at what his father just did. His father has just closed his presentation and ruined his limelight moment. He looked at the enjoying audience and grinned slyly. "I'm NOT YET FINISHED with my explanation. If you think my only solution to this problem is selling the company, well I believe you don't even deserve to be a businessman. A true businessman will do anything to save his company. What I said earlier was just an introduction, my son. I just let you butt in to hear your own, ehemm, solutions. However, I was disappointed at what I just witnessed. You're still a child, Aoshi. Further, how could we just BELIEVE a media-magnet like you? After what you've done to Takani-san and what you have just told the press?"

"Hey, don't you EVER INVOLVE YOURSELF WITH THOSE PERSONAL THINGS, OKAY? You old man...how dare you SAY THESE WORDS TO ME! YOU INSENSITIVE RUTHLESS OLD DYING MAN!"

He tried to grab his father's coat and beat him up. But even before he had touched him, his bodyguards rushed to him and stopped him. There was a commotion in the conference room and the people were feasting on the scene. Other men stopped Aoshi before he could do a thing again. His father backed silently and just eyed his son. Aoshi shouted, yelled and cursed his father. It was as if old Mr. Shinomori was the most evil person. He was acting hysterically and violently. Aoshi then jabbed his bodyguards and beat the other men who tried to stop him. Until, the security came and they continued preventing him.

"I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY LIFE! I HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU RUINED ME! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Aoshi bellowed. His father just looked at him silently, like a father who was trying to understand his son, trying to be patient with him. And Aoshi was like a son who will never understand his old father, and how his words sting his father's heart. He looked at the board of directors and his officemates. "And ALL OF YOU PEOPLE! YOU STUPID KNOW-IT-ALL BUSINESSMEN! WHY WOULD BELIEVE IN THIS OLD MAN! HUH! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN GIVE A DAMN ON YOUR MANPOWER! YOU ARE ALL SO STUPID! YOU DON'T KNOW WHOM YOU'RE MESSING UP WITH!"

"Take him outside, please..." his father calmly told the security. The guards forcibly took him out while he continued shouting hysterically. After a while, silence ruled the conference room.

The people were bewildered and shocked at what they have just witnessed at that particular moment of their lives. And with a closer look, I knew I saw the faintest stream of tears behind old Mr. Shinomori's eyes. He was grieving inside for his son, and yet he was being professional at that moment just for the sake of saving one of their companies.

"Please sit down, people. I think we have to reprimand someone. Onegaishimasu, minna-san..." he gestured them to sit down. They all followed him and soon the conference started again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I flew outside of the room and tried to look for Shinomori. I wasn't able to follow him earlier.

Then I heard some shouting and bellowing in one room.

I passed through the door and saw Aoshi scolding her secretary.

"I told you to prepare the papers! I don't care if you gave birth to your fourth or even TWELFTH CHILD! The maternity leave is enough, I suppose. Now, I don't want you to enter my office, being so unprepared!" he shouted angrily.

"I am very truly, sir. But I was sickly for the past few weeks and my husband lost his only job. T-they all depended on me...We had no money and we were having internal problems that's why-" the secretary was interrupted by Aoshi.

"Oh, yeah. Problems..." Aoshi said softly until, "WE ARE HAVING PROBLEMS HERE BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T FINISH THOSE PAPERS A.S.A.P.! You are the cause of delay, moron..."

The lady lowered her head and was really humiliated. Soon, she started crying because of tension and nervousness. Aoshi saw this and he scowled at what he saw.

"You're crying?" he asked.

The lady just continued weeping.

"Why the hell are you crying! You stupid secretary! Why ARE YOU CRYING! What's there to cry about! What! Are you afraid of me! Well, to tell you the truth- YOU SHOULD BE BECAUSE I AM YOUR BOSS! Now, GO! AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I WANT THOSE PAPERS NOW! OR ELSE, I'LL FIRE YOU, YOU IDIOT!" he cursed the poor lady. The lady ran towards the door, opened it and burst crying as soon as she has left the room. Aoshi was flaming in anger that time. He then stood up and went to the window which was covered with Venetian blinds. He angrily peeped outside. Then without warning, he just destroyed the blinds and even threw his figurines and displays. He even scattered his files and papers on his table. He was out of control.

He pressed a button on the intercom.

"Housekeeping, if there's any..." he said. "Go to my office and clean everything, okay? And stack the files neatly again. Understand, slow-poke!" then he pushed another button. "I'll leave early today...FUCKING yes and don't feast on this scene you greedy-for-rumors girl! Shut up, okay!"

Then Aoshi got his suitcase and stormed out of his office. He quickly walked away from the destructed place. His employees watched him quietly. Until, he scolded everyone again.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" he cried at them. "FUCK THE SORRY ASS OUT OF YOU ALL STUPID MORONS AND BITCHES!" then he proceeded to the elevator and went inside.

Silence ruled for a moment.

Then the employees rejoiced happily when he was gone. They threw their folders around and danced joyfully. The lady who was crying earlier was now smiling and laughing loudly- as if nothing happened.

"You're a good actress, Reiko-chan!" a girl went to her and praised her. The lady smiled and thanked them.

"He was just so ANGRY! HAahahahahahaha..." she laughed loudly and even the other people.

A man came over to them. He was also smiling happily. "Now, there's no more boss for a month!"

The people rejoiced again.

"Fuck the sorry ass out of you all morons and bitches! Hahahahahaha!" a fat woman acted as she changed her tone of voice. They laughed loudly and were so happy that Shinomori Aoshi was gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I followed Aoshi to his limousine.

He was grumbling and mumbling under his breath that time. He was really very furious at everything.

"And that old man, he's such a jerk. I can't believe he would humiliate me in front of the board of directors...I thought he's my father." He said angrily.

After sometime, we reached his mansion.

Countless media men, reporters, press members, photographers, journalists and cameramen were in front of his mansion and as soon as his limousine arrived, they all stormed towards it and took photographs and videos of him. He stepped out of his car and fixed himself. The reporters, journalists and others wanted to have his word. His bodyguards tried to clear his way as they moved the crowd aside. When Aoshi reached the door of his house, he looked at everyone seriously.

"Mr. Shinomori, what's your comment on Takani-san's interview at the press conference? We want to hear your words on this," one reporter asked as they all pointed their microphones to him.

He breathed in harder and wasn't to answer quickly.

"Does that silence mean 'you're guilty for everything', Shinomori-san?" another asked.

"No, no, of course not, ladies and gentlemen," he started as he wore a very fake smile. "I am absolutely NOT GUILTY. And regarding my comments about Takani-san..? Well, all I want to say is that- I still love her. And that she's LYING because I never hit her or beat her up. She can't even show those 'bruises' to you, that means she's LYING because she has no proof. This is just her tactic to ruin our business. Maybe someone manipulated her mind or somethin'. But this is what I tell you, guys, I still love, Megumi."

He looked straight at a camera with those pleading eyes. "Megumi, if you're watching right now...I just want you to know, that I still love you so much and that I can't let you go. I won't sign the divorce papers. That's how I greatly love you and you do know that I am not capable of doing such, such anomalous things. I can't even hurt a dog. How could I even beat you up? Please, Megumi-chan, speak the truth. We both know the truth. If someone is brainwashing you then better snap out of it...because I want you back in my arms."

_He's a perfect liar..._I thought as I watched him acted in front of the media. After that, he opened the door of his mansion and went in.

I'm waiting for Megumi's response.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHY DID YOU JUST LIE IN FRONT OF THOSE MEN!" I yelled at him. He loosened his tie then removed his leather shoes and socks. He then threw himself carelessly on his soft four-poster bed.

"And why did you try to beat your own father! I can't believe someone would even do that!" I yelled at him again.

He was just quiet. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

I flew closer to him then towered over him at his feet.

"OPEN your EYES, SHINOMORI! Why can't you even be a good person for once!" I shouted.

Then he opened them. I was shocked at how emotionless his eyes became. He looked straight into my eyes.

I knitted my eyebrows and scowled angrily. "Why are you so evil? Can't you see that everyone hates you!"

Suddenly, he sat up- still looking at me. He was not moving so much. It was like he was going to kill me. That look always scares the hell out of me.

"Please, Aoshi...At least, be kind for one day!" I said again.

"You know what, if you could just shut up your garrulous chicken-mouth for me? That would do a little help...Or at least be in your human form and make love with me so I'll even be sexually evil to you, Misao. What kind of evil do you else want? Huh, Makimachi?" he said.

I eyed him angrily. I was hurt by his words.

"So..." I barely spoke. "All along, you think I can become a human again and..." I paused. "...and m-make l-love with...y-you?"

I was going to erupt like a volcano again. Any moment, now...

He was not answering me that time.

"You were having fantasies of me! You bullshit maniac- HENTAI!" I shouted at him. Suddenly, some of his figurines fell and crashed onto the floor. His bed started shaking and the chandelier in his room was shaking too. I was becoming an evil poltergeist that time.

"No one has ever made me so ANGRY like this before!" I cried. Soon, things began flying around the room. The picture frames crashed onto the floor and the doors opened and closed continuously.

"Stop it, Misao. Hey, stop it. Get hold of yourself! You are not God to punish him. Just let him be. He'll have his own punishment too," St. Peter soon spoke. Then, I reluctantly stopped everything. The flying things fell and crashed on the ground. The bed stopped shaking and the figurines stopped slipping off from their places and breaking into pieces.

"I thought...I thought I was already having an effect on you, Aoshi," I softly said. "...because I saved y-you that time...B-but w-why..? Why do you still go on with this..? And most of all...why do you think I'm just a p-past time for your insatiable desires? Do I l-look like...o-one?"

I floated in midair. I was very sad and disappointed that time.

"How could you, Aoshi..?" I barely said. "Soujiro can't even say those things about m-me...He respected me like a g-goddess. But why can't you...even do t-that?"

"BECAUSE I AM NOT HIM, MISAO. I AM JUST NOT HIM."

I looked at him sadly.

I wanted to cry.

But I just can't.

Why was he always hurting me?

Why..?

"If you're sick and tired of me, then just go!" he said. "I thought someone would even understand my situation. I thought..." he paused. "...someone l-like you would even care about me. B-but I was wrong."

I lowered my head and felt so sad.

"But I c-can't understand you, Shinomori...I just can't." I replied.

He stared at me again. He was still emotionless.

"I wish I am not just doing this...I wish I'm still alive and with Soujiro. I wish..." I said.

"I wish...this has NOT been my mission. It SUCKS, Aoshi. I think I'm going to hate you forever."

Then I disappeared from his sight. I was still there in his room; however, I became invisible again.

Suddenly, he got off from his bed then rushed to the veranda. He didn't see a thing. Then he went back to his room, turned around and tried to look for me.

I floated in the air and hugged myself.

"MISAAAOOOO!" he shouted loudly. I pretended that I didn't hear him.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" he added.

I still pretended that I didn't hear him.

Then when I peeped from my arms, I saw him.

For the first time, Aoshi Shinomori cried like a child...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Author's Notes**: It's 11:11 p.m. And I'm finished! Please review this chappie! I love you all, guys! Sorry, Aoshi should be so OOC here. Well, how did you like his VERY EVIL attitude! Is he an effective provoker of evil? Nyahahahahayyy! Well, please review! Ja!


	9. reflections

**A/n:** Still, I haven't updated my story... sadness right now I'm broke and I can't even visit an internet café to grab a computer and upload four chapters of this fic! That's why every time I update this story, I instantly upload 2-3 or maybe even four chapters. And after that, I don't even get nice reviews..! GRRRR...Please review my fic, ok? Don't just read it and enjoy yourselves. Give me a review! Anyway, how's my story going..? is it nice or ok or somethin'?

**Disclaimer:** You win. surrenders and puts hands in the air then walks out

**Loving a Ghost**

**By: Killua K.**

Chapter 9: Reflections

------ HEY! I might NOT tell this whole chappie on Misao's POV only, ok? There may be different POVs so just watch out! Ah- I mean READ out! Hehehe...and this might be short, too...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Then I disappeared from his sight. I was still there in his room; however, I became invisible again.

Suddenly, he got off from his bed then rushed to the veranda. He didn't see a thing. Then he went back to his room, turned around and tried to look for me.

I floated in the air and hugged myself.

"MISAAAOOOO!" he shouted loudly. I pretended that I didn't hear him.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" he added.

I still pretended that I didn't hear him.

Then when I peeped from my arms, I saw him.

For the first time, Aoshi Shinomori cried like a child...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I don't really know why I'm so bitter to everyone._

_I don't know why I hate my father so much. I remembered what happened yesterday. I just felt my hot blood rushed into my veins- adrenaline filled my whole body and then...and t-then I just erupted like a volcano._

_Sometimes I just want to change, like what Misao wants me to be. However, it's as if the people around me judge my every move. I want to be a good person but if I try to be one, they'd quickly say that I was just a damn hypocrite and fool- that I was fake. _

_I know that sometimes I am evil._

_But I have a good side._

_People just don't see it because they won't be patient enough to wait and see my true self._

_But I know a person who has waited enough and has seen my good side._

_And of all people, it has to be her._

_Misao Makimachi..._

_The day when we first met each other, I thought she was the most irritating woman of all. But when I danced with her that night, I found her so sexy- and beautiful. I wasn't attracted to her at all, I mean e-even n-now...Well, I-I d-don't have any feelings for her, NO!_

_Well...I could not say._

_She's right._

_I don't know how to love._

_I saved her that time_ (chandelier incident- Chapter 1, guyz...)._ I didn't know why I did that. I could've easily ignored her and run for my own life. But until now, I don't know the reason why I even spent some seconds just to pull her from our place and almost dived._

_The next day, she went to my room and thanked me for what I've done. I was bitter to her again. But I was glad that someone thanked me for what I have done. It was the very first time someone dared to come to me and thank me with all her heart. I thought she was afraid of me. But, no...she isn't. She was that brave to face me._

_And now, we've changed roles. She's my savior and I am the innocent victim._

_If she were as evil as I, she could have just let me shoot myself by that gun._

_But she appeared in my sight and I was so frightened that I turned my gun to her and shot her. The bullet just passed through her and for a moment, she was slumped to me- her eyes closed._

_I thought I killed her._

_When she opened her eyes that time, I knew something was wrong._

_I tried to shoot her again but my gun just ran out of bullets._

_Then she told me she's a ghost._

_I was disappointed at what I heard. I didn't believe her at first. But when she slapped me that time and her hand just passed through my face, she has proven her part._

_And for the first time, I felt so alone._

_Why must she even die?_

_She doesn't deserve to die. And also..._

_I'm so sad that she's like this._

_Or maybe-_

_I'm sad for myself._

_She was the only person who believed that I had a good side. But Kami-sama took her from me. Now, no one knows the truth...the truth that I can change my bad image and clean my old ways._

_I can change._

_But my society won't give me a chance._

_I am well known for this stigma._

_And no one is ready to accept the changed me if ever I'll change._

_I just hope I could live in a different world- where everyone is a stranger to me and they don't even know a thing about my personality. Maybe there, I can start a new life._

_But it will never happen._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I was hurt at what he told me yesterday._

_I could not believe that all along he thought I can become a human and satisfy his carnal hunger. Am I really nothing to him? That I really have no effect on him?_

_I thought I was on the right track of changing him. I thought that after a few more days, I can ascend into heaven and permanently stay there. But I think I will still stay here on earth for years. An evil man like Aoshi is very hard to change. St. Peter was right. He is tough and he really has a stone heart. It's my mission to melt it and make him feel things again, but I think I'm making it worse._

_And now, I just feel so hopeless in changing him._

_Would I really make a difference in his life?_

_Or would I just be a plain waste of time..?_

_Most of the time, I just think that 'What if I hadn't died on the day of my wedding?' Maybe, my life would have been better that way._

_My life is with Seta Soujiro._

_My life is spending time with him, the most important man in my life._

_But now I'm dead, turned into a wandering spirit-_

_I've forgotten the true meaning of life._

_And that is because, I've lost the reason to live in this world._

_When I died and first entered heaven, I thought I was going to live there permanently and be happy forever, unable to feel sadness and pain. But I was wrong, was perfectly mistaken when I've known that I cannot stay there forever unless I haven't finished my mission on earth. So, I went back to earth and started my mission, not knowing and realizing its extreme difficulty._

_Shinomori Aoshi..._

_He's the first and most evil man I've ever met in my whole life._

_I thought he had a good side._

_But just like in movies and fables-_

_He's just a fox dressed in a cat's skin, deceiving a foolish ghost like me._

_I have no idea how to melt his frozen heart._

_I have no idea how to let him feel how to love._

_Sometimes I think it's also my fault why he's not changing._

_I'm too drowned in my own worries and sadness that I cannot even see and pay attention to his problems._

_But is he that insensitive?_

_Doesn't he even realize that I have just died and left my dear husband alone in this world and this so early?_

_Is he that selfish to ignore me and my situation?_

_Is he that numb to not even feel that I'm suffering badly because I cannot even show myself to Soujiro and tell him that I love him so much even for the last time?_

_I want to finish this stupid mission and permanently stay in heaven._

_Because in heaven..._

_You cannot feel sadness or pain._

_It's just plain happiness._

_Perfect happiness that when there are times that you want to cry, you cannot even shed a tear._

_They say..._

_Crying in heaven is a crime._

_If it really is..._

_Then I'm a criminal._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Many months have already passed since her death and yet, I cannot overcome it, cannot move on even a bit._

_I waited for her..._

_Waited for her to come back to me..._

_But fool me-_

_A dead person cannot be alive again._

_No..._

_My Misao will never be alive again._

_And no one in this world could ever replace my dear wife._

_Kaoru-chan, my cousin, on the other hand advised me to just move on and forget about a dead person. She said she knew what I was exactly feeling- to lose someone you love. And she doesn't want me to feel that pain forever. She told me that finding another woman who could replace Misao in my heart would be the best way to escape the excruciating pain that I am experiencing at the moment. But no..._

_I could never betray my own heart._

_I could never love anyone again._

_Not unless..._

_She's Misao._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_You know what, Mi-chan? You're so darn DUMB!_

_I hate you so much!_

_I thought you were my best friend..?_

_You even told me we're going to be together forever._

_You said you won't ever leave me. But look who broke that promise?_

_Who left whom?_

_We were all waiting for you at the church that time. When I arrived there, I was really worried why 30 minutes has already passed and yet you weren't there, that maybe you were trapped in the traffic or whatsoever but..._

_It was far more than I expected._

_You know what..?_

_You're the most selfish person I've ever met in my life!_

_Why did you just suddenly leave us!_

_What in the world went into your mind and made you decide to just quit living your happy life here with us and just go straight to heaven?_

_Was it because you already want to feel eternal happiness?_

_Were you afraid that maybe my cousin Soujiro isn't the right man for you..?_

_I can't understand you, Misao..._

_Why did you even have to die on the day of your marriage..?_

_...on the day that you, my best friend, will become my relative..?_

_I don't understand why you even have to leave your family here._

_We're suffering, know that?_

_I just wish I could die now and see you again, obtain the answers for my questions._

_Do you know that Soujiro is feeling thrice what I'm feeling right now?_

_He's so miserable right now._

_And I pity him so much because no one cannot comfort him._

_Oh, Misao..._

_There's no other girl who can replace you in his heart._

_And even though I suggested him to move on, forget about you and live a normal life, he just simply shook his head sadly and turned down my offer. Do you know what he told me?_

_Soujiro said that..._

_His normal life is with you._

_And now that you're gone..._

_Well, everything will just be abnormal._

_He said he just has to cope with it._

_My dear friend..._

_I hate you because you're making all of us suffer. Since you've left this world, our world stopped spinning too._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Yeah, I know, it was boring, right? But I just felt that I had to give justice to their thoughts, you know! Well, it's been a long time now. Please review this short chapter..!


	10. forgive me

**A/n:** Hey I'm back! Well, since the last chapter was so darn boring, I promise to make this a lively one. Hope I can keep my word!

**Disclaimer:** Yup! Don't own anything but this story.

**Loving a Ghost**

**By: Killua K.**

Chapter 10: Forgive me...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oh, Misao..._

_There's no other girl who can replace you in his heart._

_And even though I suggested him to move on, forget about you and live a normal life, he just simply shook his head sadly and turned down my offer. Do you know what he told me?_

_Soujiro said that..._

_His normal life is with you._

_And now that you're gone..._

_Well, everything will just be abnormal._

_He said he just has to cope with it._

_My dear friend..._

_I hate you because you're making all of us suffer. Since you've left this world, our world stopped spinning too._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ham and eggs...

Aoshi looked at his breakfast silently. He was in deep thinking- well, he always is. But today, it seems that his condition worsened. I was beginning to worry about him. I didn't know the reason why he suddenly became darker than he normally was. But I bet it has something to do with me.

It has been a week since we had that argument. I was so furious at him that time that I was not able to control my emotions well. And the result of my rancor was so evilly devastating, physically and emotionally.

Maybe I had been a little harsh.

Since then, I have never shown myself to him. I was afraid that he would become enraged again. And of course, I don't want that to happen.

So, the best way to stay out of trouble was to avoid him- although I know the consequences of my actions. Because of what I am doing, I know that the time I will spend here on earth will become longer. But I think it's better than to hasten the process of changing a coldhearted man like Aoshi.

Someone knocked on his door. I glanced at Aoshi and noticed that he wasn't doing anything. It's as if he didn't hear a thing. I frowned slightly and was irritated at his action.

"Sir! Mr. Shinomori, you have a visitor!" someone shouted from behind the door.

But Aoshi was just silent, still like the steady breeze outside his veranda. I wondered why he wasn't moving.

"Sir, you have to wake up! You have a very, VERY important visitor, sir!" it cried out again.

'Ugh!' I irritatingly thought. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to appear before him either as it would scare the wits out of him. So I thought hard. Until I came up with a nice plan...

I went to his side, stooped down then whispered something in his ear using my cold breath.

"Aoshi, wake up," I told him.

It sent shivers to him.

He suddenly awoke from his daydreaming then quickly noticed that he didn't even take a bite from his breakfast.

"Oh, geez..." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sir! Mr. Shinomori!"

This time, he heard that.

He lazily stood up from his position then went back inside his room. He reached the door then opened it.

I followed him and as soon as the door opened, I was shocked to see someone so familiar at the door.

"So, I see..." the familiar voice echoed in Aoshi's bedroom. "After all, what the maids have been saying is true."

"Why are you here?" Aoshi simply asked.

The maid beside the person exited herself from the scene. The person entered Aoshi's room and locked the door behind.

"I just want to know why you lied over the national television the other week..."

Ms. Megumi Takani was definitely not happy about what happened the other time. She looked at her ex-lover seriously with those haunting eyes.

But suddenly, out of nowhere, Aoshi lifted his arms and trapped Ms. Megumi in a tight embrace. I saw his face that time. He was not lying or something. His emotion was so true. His emerald green eyes spoke of grief and longing.

"Aoshi..." Megumi tried to struggle in his arms. But Aoshi just tightened his grip.

"No..." he hushed her. "No, don't go away from me now. I knew you would come back." He smiled slightly as he closed his tired eyes.

The woman trapped in his arms was so puzzled and shocked. She didn't know if she would be angry or she would sympathize with him.

"Just what are you saying, Aoshi?" she asked him- wondering what made him say those sad words.

He was silent for a while.

Then he revealed the shocking truth he has kept for sometime now.

He loosened his embrace then held Megumi's face in his hands and brought it closer to him. He seemed so happy that time- yet so tired, so exhaustingly tired.

"I thought you'd be gone forever..." he spoke happily. "...Misao."

My eyes widened in shock.

With that, Aoshi sealed Ms. Megumi's mouth with a deep warm kiss.

I saw his reaction.

He was damn contented and satisfied at what he felt at that moment.

Maybe he felt heaven that time.

But not the other party...

Megumi was startled when her ex-husband kissed her, but called a different name.

Then, as if by instinct, she cried like a child.

When Aoshi drew back his lips from hers, he was smiling happily before her. He caressed her face with his big hand then suddenly noticed the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Have I hurt you again, Misao? Tell me..." he said. "Promise, I will change from now on. Just don't...don't cry again because of me."

WHAAACK!

Megumi slapped him on his right cheek so hard that it sounded like thunder.

"Y-you're insane..." she murmured as she cried. "You're a crazed man. You're sick, Aoshi!" then with that, she turned back and left him in his room.

Aoshi was so shocked at what he just heard. He held his cheek and felt the searing pain.

He dropped to his knees then curled like a ball in a corner of his room.

"You're right, Megumi..." he whispered to himself as he smiled slightly. "I'm crazy..."

Aoshi lifted his head and seemed to be looking straight at me. I evaded his gaze. I knew I'm invisible to him that time but it seems as if he can see me.

"Misao..." he spoke.

I was shocked. I looked back at him and saw him looking at my direction.

"I know you're right here in my room now." He continued. 'Thank God he can't see me!' I thought.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he questioned.

'Misao, please show yourself to him...' someone spoke in my thoughts. Then I just realized, it was St. Peter.

'But, St. Peter, you know what happened before, right? I don't want that to happen again,' I replied.

'I know that,' he replied. 'But do you want him to entertain the idea of suicide again in his playful mind? He is that kind of man. And if he would die, then you would fail this mission which you do not want to happen of course.'

'But I doubt if he's saying the truth. He always breaks his promise you know. And he has done it many times now. I don't want to believe him again.'

'Oh, little Misao, give him a chance...'

'I've done it before, St. Peter. And I thought I have already taken effect on him. But I was wrong. He deceived me, St. Peter. He made me believe that he has changed.'

I looked at Aoshi.

He seems so devastated.

'St. Peter...' I called.

'What, Misao-chan?'

'Why does God allow evil people like Aoshi to be born in this world whence after all, He wants to change them and become good people? Well, I just wonder. You see, Shinomori is so evil. If God wants everyone to be good, why didn't he just stop the births of those evil people?'

I heard St. Peter sighed.

'You see, Mi-chan...' he started. 'There are no evil people born in this world. Everyone is kindhearted. It just so happened that the human heart is not perfect like God's. And after all, this world isn't perfect either. There are temptations, injustice, crimes that are happening every second in every part of this world. I believe you know that.'

'Yes...' I simply replied.

'And besides you can never be a good person if you do not understand the evils of humankind...Remember that, Misao.'

Well, that is hard.

I reflected on what he just said.

Then after sometime, when I lifted my head, I just saw Aoshi Shinomori walking towards me.

Knowing that he can't see me, I just stared directly at him. He was so skinny. He has not eaten anything for days now. I could clearly see his cheekbones and those dark spots under his once beautiful eyes. His hair was a mess and he seemed a wreck.

'Can you really become a good person?'

He came nearer.

'But you seem so hopeless.' I looked at him sadly, pitied him for his state.

Then he stood in front of me.

'I wonder if I could give you a chance.'

He lifted his arms.

And surprisingly...

...took me in his big arms and laid me peacefully on his broad chest.

'What the..!' I thought shockingly.

He tightened his embrace and caressed my back.

"At last..." he spoke weakly. "I've embraced you, Misao."

Then, Aoshi collapsed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aoshi was confined in the hospital for a month now.

And he has not regained consciousness since.

I was always beside him but he never opened his eyes since the day he was able to embrace me.

The door of his hospital room opened and Megumi entered carrying a basket of fruits and some flowers. She placed them on a table near Aoshi's bed. When she was fixing them, she suddenly stopped. She held her left hand and looked at the ring on her ring finger. Maybe it is her wedding ring. She was so in love with Aoshi that she hasn't even removed it since the day of their wedding. She brought her hand to her lips then kissed it.

"Ugghh..."

I looked behind and saw Aoshi murmuring something. Megumi noticed it too. She quickly went to her husband and held his face.

"Aoshi..? Aoshi, wake up. It's me, Megumi," she said sweetly.

I watched them silently behind.

Surprisingly, Aoshi woke up. "M-megumi..?" he barely spoke. She smiled sweetly and became happy. She stood up from her place and brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Just wait for a moment here, I'll call the doctor," she said. Then she left the room quickly.

Aoshi observed the room. Maybe he wondered why he was in such a room and why of all people it had to be Megumi who would take care of him. Then he looked to his side. And maybe, just maybe...saw me.

"M-misao..?"

Great! He saw me. Does he have a third eye or something?

"Hello..." I greeted unenthusiastically.

"Long time no see..." he smiled lightly at me.

I forced myself to smile. Well, I was glad that he regained his consciousness but still, it's different now.

"I'm glad you're okay. You see, you've been here for a month."

"Oh..." was all he said.

Then I floated in the air and just sat on nothingness.

"Have you..." he spoke.

"W-what?"

"Well, just ignore it...It's not that important anyway."

I kept quiet.

I remembered the time when we were also both in the hospital. It was the day after the accident that happened in the hotel. We were dancing under a big chandelier until it suddenly came off and almost crashed on us. I was really grateful that Aoshi was with me that time and he had managed to save me from imminent danger. But I don't think he could still remember that...I think it's already been a year...

"You are a good dancer, know that?"

I looked up and saw him smiling while looking at the ceiling of this room.

"Of course I am..." I boasted. Just what is he saying?

"And I thought you were a complete nerd that time."

"Hey, watch your mouth, Aoshi! I don't want to start any argument here," I warned him.

Then he laughed.

It was warm, so gentle, and so true.

It is the first time I saw him so happy like that.

"Well, it's just that you weren't flirting with me."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"And you were the only one who had the guts to have an altercation with me..."

"Oh, so you could remember that?"

"Of course...who would forget such thing?"

YOU! DUH!

"Anyway, I still enjoyed our argument."

"B-but why?" I wonder.

"I was able to release all my anger in the world. Thank you, Misao..."

I flushed crimson red.

"Why thank me?"

"You were the only person who was able to say all those things to me. I mean, everyone hates me but they won't tell it directly to my face. Maybe, they're just afraid- afraid that I would do something bad to them. But you..? You were very different from the others. And I commend you for being that brave," he explained truthfully. "If every place in this world has a person like you, then the world would surely be a better place to live. I wish I had been like you. I'm tired of other people hating me, not giving a chance for me to change."

I was stricken by his words. I felt guilty because of what he said. Maybe he's right. Others may not be giving him a chance to change. And yet earlier I was thinking of not giving him any chance at all.

"You do not need to thank me. After all, that's my job," I simply replied. Yet deep inside, I am very happy he did say those words. He doesn't know how much it means to me.

He smiled at me.

He was damn handsome.

Suddenly, I became curious. I have long wanted to ask that question to him. But I didn't have any chance.

"Aoshi..." I spoke.

"Hmm..?"

"Well, before you collapsed a month ago, you just did this very weird thing that I just can't get out of my head," I started.

"What is it? Tell me," he replied.

"You were able to embrace me...I don't know how you did that. And then, before that, when Megumi entered your room, you also embraced and kissed her- but called another's name," I explained.

"Really? I can't exactly remember...Well, whom did I call?" he asked of me.

"It was my name, Aoshi. You called me that time..." I said.

He was not shocked.

"Well, to tell you the truth...I cannot remember anything right now. I am very sorry," he said sadly.

"Ohh..."

"But don't worry, Misao..." he said.

"Because if ever I did that...

It's because I was sick that time.

Besides, just how could I love a ghost?

Be relieved...

I am not in love with you, Misao," he thoroughly explained his part.

But to be honest,

I was not relieved after he told me those words.

Something bothered me so much. Something was not quite right at what I was feeling.

Suddenly, the door opened and Megumi together with the doctor came in.

She happily rushed to Aoshi and caressed his face.

"Are you okay now, Aoshi dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, Megumi...I'm fine. Please don't worry about me," he said. With that, Megumi smiled then stooped down and gave him a passionate kiss.

Once again, they are in love.

It felt so wrong to be there. I could remember Aoshi's words. It stung me so hard. Just really, what's so wrong about that?

'Be relieved...I am not in love with you, Misao.'

Is it true?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Yay! I've finished a chapter! Wahahahaha! I'm darn great! Please, review this fic! I love y'all!


	11. change

**A/n: **La la la...Kona yuki nee, kokoro made shiroku someraretanara aahh I love that Japanese song. Do you know that guys? It's entitled 'Kona Yuki' by Remioromen. Well, if you don't know that, it's fine with me though. Again, the last chapter was not that lively. It seems I've lost my sense of humor since I've came back from Japan. Darn it! Konchikusho...Anyway, the next chapter will be happier! Yeah, let's be happy, okay! Now, let's get it on!

**Disclaimer:** I own this poor fanfiction...

**Loving a Ghost**

**By: Killua K.**

Chapter 11: Change

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"But don't worry, Misao..." he said.

"Because if ever I did that...

It's because I was sick that time.

Besides, just how could I love a ghost?

Be relieved...

I am not in love with you, Misao," he thoroughly explained his part.

But to be honest,

I was not relieved after he told me those words.

Something bothered me so much. Something was not quite right at what I was feeling.

Suddenly, the door opened and Megumi together with the doctor came in.

She happily rushed to Aoshi and caressed his face.

"Are you okay now, Aoshi dear?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, Megumi...I'm fine. Please don't worry about me," he said. With that, Megumi smiled then stooped down and gave him a passionate kiss.

Once again, they are in love.

It felt so wrong to be there. I could remember Aoshi's words. It stung me so hard. Just really, what's so wrong about that?

'Be relieved...I am not in love with you, Misao.'

Is it true?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aoshi had unexpected visitors and with this he was really shocked. He didn't know that many people cared or rather pretended to care for a cruel man like him. But then, he tried to keep his promise. He entertained everyone who wished to talk to him on certain things and he managed to bear long conversations without arguing with the person. It's a great improvement for him. I must say he's really doing a fine job.

One time, one of his secretaries visited him. It was the woman who filed a maternity leave once and played a prank on him. She was though carrying a basket of fruits when she entered the room. Surprisingly, it seems as if she doesn't hate her boss at all. She seems so satisfied at what she's doing.

"Konnichiwa, Shinomori-san," she greeted politely as she bowed her head.

"Please sit down, Nakahara-san. Make yourself at home," Aoshi replied. He was sitting on his bed, his back leaning on the head board of the bed. He was so skinny. Though his condition was getting better, his body still has not regained any weight. And he refuses to eat anything.

"Sir, I sincerely apologize for our past argument. It's the last time I saw you at the office and I feel so guilty of what I've done," she started explaining things.

"No, you don't have to apologize. I believe the fault is on my side. I should have been gentler to you, my staff. For years I very well know that you have regarded me as the ultimate evil in our company and the one who has brought nothing but bad luck and trouble in your lives. But still, I'm asking you to please give me a chance to change and clean my own ways. I'm not expecting that you'd easily forgive me because I know that many times, many people have even wished and planned for my early death. And I am not innocent with this. But if you would just give me a chance to prove that a cruel man like me can change, I'll use that opportunity very well and will never waste it..." he sincerely apologized. For every person that has entered his room, he has recited this and repeatedly asked forgiveness to everyone. He never gave up nor did he even hesitate to do this thing that could very much hurt his pride. It was a difficult start but it's a nice move.

After he said those words, tears formed in the lady's eyes. She was deeply moved by his sincerity. She didn't expect that the once hated boss of all time would put his feet on the ground and humbly request for an apology and chance to change. Now more than ever, she felt remorseful when she remembered the day she fooled her boss.

"Oh, Mr. Shinomori...You shouldn't have said that..." she wept softly. Aoshi touched her head and caressed it by his big hand. He smiled at her peacefully, as if he has completely transformed.

"It must be hard for you...For you to take all the gossips and intrigues by the paparazzi...I don't exactly know how you feel right now, but I'm sure, it is very hard to be in your shoes, Mr. Shinomori." She cried softly.

Aoshi just continued smiling.

"It's okay. I'm trying to be good now..." he explained.

"It must have been a miracle for you to do this," she said as she chuckled.

He slightly grinned. "Yeah...actually, God sent an angel for me."

Then he glanced at me and winked.

I knew I was that angel.

Though, of course, not yet an official one.

Satisfied with that, I decided to visit heaven for a while and even Yahiko.

I planned to leave Aoshi for a while, trusting him to change by his own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The gate of heaven guarded by the angels has the height like that of Eiffel Tower or maybe just as I thought. It seems to extend to eternity, blocking all the evil and uninvited forces that desire to enter and destroy the heaven. You cannot easily enter and leave the vicinity unless you have this identification mark on your body- er...soul to be accurate.

And for wandering souls like I who have ongoing missions and are required to report to St. Peter sometimes, we have this tattoo-like mark around our wrists for easy identification by the robust guards of the gate. That mark comprises of ancient symbols which correspond to some secret magic. Well, I don't really know its meaning. Yahiko just told me.

I lined up outside the gate together with other souls who have either finished their mission or still doing it. Maybe, I thought, there are a million of us here, waiting for our turn to enter heaven. But since this is a divine place encompassing great powers and divine magic, the process of waiting only takes a matter of minutes so you won't have to wait that long.

As I stood there on the cottony ground of heaven, I watched other souls enter and leave the place, neophytes and other angels just playing around and having some fun. I suddenly remembered the first time I came here.

"So, you're Misao, right?"

I looked behind me and saw a young man standing stealthily. He had this long red hair in a ponytail and this x-scar on his right cheek. He seemed so familiar yet I cannot recall where I have met him. I racked my brains yet I could not find an answer. Giving up, I asked him his name and where I could have met him.

"I'm Himura Kenshin, your best friend's friend. I believe we have met in Shinomori and Takani's engagement party. Do you still remember?" he happily said.

I felt at ease with him. So he's Kaoru-chan's friend?

'Ah! I remember now...He was the one who invited us to that party. Gosh, I'm getting old. No wonder my memory is so poor,' I clumsily thought as realization struck me.

"Yeah, that's right. I invited you to that party," he suddenly replied.

'How did he read my thoughts!' I thought shockingly.

"Oh, have you forgotten? Everyone here can read each other's thoughts. I thought you knew that..." he chortled.

"Ah...of course," I gauchely replied as I remembered that simple fact. "How foolish of me to forget that...well, you see, lately I've been very busy so my mind is occupied this time."

All of a sudden, I realized that I am talking to Kaoru-chan's friend here in heaven! Perhaps it indicates that I am right now talking to a dead man. But how..? How did such a young man like him die?

Maybe he saw my reaction when I've realized what was going on. So, he had to give me the answer to my question right away.

"I died yesterday night," he sadly uttered. I saw how his violet haze eyes changed in color.

Then, he became silent.

"My car ran off a cliff on the way to my villa. It was raining yesterday night so I haven't seen my way through. And then, I just lost control of my car," he explained sadly.

He was so, so sad.

I didn't know why he was like that.

Maybe, it's that he has left his family and loved one there on earth.

Or maybe, he has not done something he really wished to do for so long.

Just like me...

I failed to marry the man of my life.

"Does Kaoru know this?" I spoke softly. I wonder what Kaoru is doing right now? If she knew that Kenshin has died, then surely it will bring another tremendous amount of pain to her, as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders. I cannot let that happen.

Kenshin shook his head and slightly grinned.

"I do not want to let her know...She has lost you. And I believe that's enough."

Suddenly, an angel patted my shoulder. I turned away from Kenshin and realized that it was my turn to enter heaven.

"Please give me your wrists," the angel kindly spoke. I showed them my hands then they touched my wrists softly. Surprisingly, the ancient mark on them glowed for a second then turned back into its normal state.

"You can now enter heaven. Please be reminded that after a few days you need to return to earth and continue your mission. You are also required to report to St. Peter once you enter this place," the angel explained thoroughly. I nodded my head and thanked them.

Then, I turned back and saw Kenshin for the last time. He smiled at me softly with that sparkle in his violet haze eyes.

"I'll see you there, okay?" he said as he waved his hand.

"See you, Mr. Himura..." I said then turned back from him.

I walked along the beautiful path set for souls like me. At the end of the short road is another gate. I walked towards it then when I reached it, I opened it slowly. Light blinded me.

For sometime now, I have forgotten how to be happy and how to live a perfect life.

But when I was able to enter heaven again, I have known quickly that I will surely enjoy my stay here- even for a brief period only.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mi-chan!"

A spike-haired boy came running towards me with a very wide smile on his face. He was unmistakably happy. Well, this li'l fella is always happy anyway.

I returned back his wide inviting smile with another smile from me too. I wondered why he was so exaggeratedly happy that time. Has something good happened to him?

The spike-haired boy finally reached me then as he met me, he panted like a sweating pig.

"You...y-you're- b-back..." he panted heavily as he happily smiled at me. I patted his head softly as if I was patting a little child. Well, not that he's not a child anymore- but rather a much younger one.

"Well, I am...Did you miss me?" I asked him.

Yahiko suddenly hugged me tightly.

My question was answered by an action.

He enveloped his arms around my waist as if he didn't want me to let go. I was a bit startled at what he did because it wasn't his character to just embrace me without any reason at all. If he's reason for hugging me is because I came back- well, that's a bit shocking I might say. It's just not too him.

"Ok, so what do you want?" I tried to catch him by my question. I knew he's playing a child's game. It was also my favorite one when I was a kid. I am normally not nice to anyone unless I have a very important favor to ask them. And in my case, I have developed my skill in this game and lifted it in a higher level. Using that knowledge, I could just deceive anyone I want and could easily get what I want.

"No, Mi-chan..." he said. "I don't want anything but for you to be here beside me forever."

My hands turned cold when I heard this child's words. He reminded me of a very special person I have not thought of lately.

_He's only a child...Does he know what he's saying?_

Yahiko loosened his embrace. Then he looked up at me with those big brown innocent eyes. Of course, I have missed him too since I have not visited heaven lately. But what could've happened to him to trigger this kind of feeling? He's only after all, but an innocent child who doesn't really know who I am. Could it be that he's...

No, of course he's NOT definitely in love with an adult like me? I am already 24 years old. And well, I will forever be- now that I have stopped aging. But why would he desire me to be beside him forever? Is he that so caring? Is it because he's just concerned about me or something?

"Yahiko..." I mumbled. "What are you saying?" I knelt down in front of him so I could clearly see his face directly. I then held his right cheek by my palm and caressed its young soft delicate skin. There was not even a wrinkle on his youthful face. I just realized that it was so young for him to die. He might've done something good in his life- if only God has given him a chance. He might've known the true meaning of life if only God has not taken it away from him.

"Hey, Mi-chan..." he started. "Don't be so serious! I'm just joking, you idiot!"

Then the stupid idiotic moron burst in devilish laughter.

My angelic smile quickly transformed into a frown. Then that frown turned into a scowl. My eyebrows knitted and hot magma flowed intensely inside my arteries and veins. I was going to blow up in anger.

"You..." I barely spoke.

I clenched my fists tightly and could not believe that I was deceived and fooled by that little brat. Oh, just how stupid of me to even believe that a brat like him would fall for me!

I stood up and towered over him. And then I gave him THE look. He seemed to cower in fear that time.

"Well...I planned to- you k-know...make y-you happy after all," he tried to explain. Then without any warning, he scrammed off away from me. Without so much ado, I quickly chased him and cursed that day in my life...err...death...err, well, anything would do anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you think you'll finish it for a month you say?"

Yahiko lined up at the buffet table. We ceased our little game of hide-and-seek for a while because our stomachs needed refill. It churned loudly that it gave awful sounds whenever we would run after one another. It was horrible.

"Yeah...Aoshi is changing, you see. I am very glad he is doing well," I replied happily. I lined up behind Yahiko. "How 'bout you, Yahiko-chan? Is your mission finished?"

Suddenly, it was as if my heart was torn into pieces when that sentence came out of my mouth. I just realized that I asked the wrong question. I knew Yahiko's mission. It was to find Soujiro a partner who can replace me so that he can move on with his life. I wanted to know if he has already found my replacement or if he's still thinking about me.

At first, I didn't want him to let go of me and my memory because I know it will just hurt me so much.

But I just realized that wishing this thing to happen is the most selfish thing I could do to him. I am depriving him of his true happiness and freedom. I am stopping him to find another reason to continue living his life. If I will let him be this miserable forever, then it might be better if he'd just die because a life lived without any reason is meaningless. It's worse than death.

"It's f-fine, Misao," Yahiko replied uneasily. He knew that if he won't choose his words, he might hurt me again.

"Oh..."

Suddenly, Soujiro's face popped inside my head.

The same old feelings were back.

Damn it.

Damn this whole thing.

Damn me.

Damn my untimely death!

No matter what I do...

I just can't let him go.

I just can't forget the only person I have ever loved this much.

My eyes were lowered. I looked down on the soft white cottony ground of heaven.

For the first time, tears fell from eyes- here in heaven.

"I'm not hungry, Yahiko. You go ahead and enjoy yourself," I spoke then turned back.

"W-wait, Mi-chan! What's wrong? Have I said something?" he cried.

I shook my head. Trying to stop myself from crying so heavily, I wiped my tears by my hands.

"No, Yahiko...You are a good boy. And..." I said softly. "I appreciate everything you're doing for me. I'll just go somewhere, okay? Don't worry about me..." With that, I went off.

I could hear Yahiko shouting from behind. Maybe, he wanted to know the reason why I acted weirdly again. It was so selfish of me for not telling him. I knew he had the right to know. After all, he's the one doing me a favor. He is the one helping my dear Soujiro to move on- and forget me.

I went to the pond again. The magical pond where you can see the relatives and loved ones you've left on earth. I didn't know where else I could go. I felt so lonely and so sad that time as if I wanted to die for the second time.

_I don't deserve this...God, I don't. I lived a good life. I have been a very good and decent person. But why? Why of all the things you could give me, you only granted me nothing but pain and misery..?_

"Of course you don't deserve this, Misao. No one deserves to be this lonely. No one deserves to die."

I looked up and found out that St. Peter was watching me all along. His always-sparkling eyes did not contain its usual glimmer. It's as if he knew exactly what I was feeling. The old, long-bearded man came closer to me. His long white hair denoted such wisdom that is beyond limit of any human's knowledge.

"You're the first soul in gazillion years to be this lonely for so long. It has already been almost a year since you've died. And you cannot even move on. Most of the time, an ordinary soul gets over his pain for only a week or two. But you've awed me, Misao-chan..." he explained sadly. "It has been a year...and yet-

...and yet you cannot even move on a pace and let go of your dear one."

I looked back at the pond and touched its magical water by my trembling fingers. And there I saw a man.

But much to my surprise...

I saw a different unexpected face.

Aoshi appeared suddenly. He was smiling that time. Then I clearly saw a form of a woman beside him, taking care of him with all her passion and love for this changing man.

_B-but...why didn't Soujiro appear?_

"Tell me, Misao..." St. Peter spoke. "Are you...falling in love with this man?"

I was surprised at his question.

"W-well, St. Peter...of course not!" I cried. "I was thinking of Soujiro all the time- all this time! But why did this cruel man's face appear in this magical pond? Are you playing a trick on me?"

The old kind saint gently shook his head.

"I believe you have found your dear Soujiro in this man? Am I right, Ms. Makimachi?"

_No..._

I thought helplessly. I stood up and looked at St. Peter pleadingly.

_This is just a joke..._

"It isn't, Misao," he spoke while reading my thoughts. I shook my head violently, trying to forget what I saw.

"Instead, this magical pond can clearly see what your heart really desires to see."

Tears fell from my eyes again. This time, it was a downpour.

"I-I t-thought...I-I could be happy in heaven," I said. "B-but why can't I achieve the happiness I have long been wanting to have! Please tell me, St. Peter! I need to know the answer right now..."

I just continued crying helplessly. There was no way to stop me from crying like that.

"It's simple, Misao..." he spoke kindly. He put his big hand on my head and caressed it like a loving father does to his daughter. It was easing and comforting whenever I was with him and I cannot deny the fact that St. Peter has been my father here in heaven. But still, I had to know the reason why I can't have the happiness that I want. I want to know why I am so miserable right now.

"You just have to let go..." he continued. "Let go of your love for any of these men. You have to stop loving both of these humans. You are already dead. With acceptance comes happiness. I hope you understand that."

"But, St. Peter! I cannot let go of my feelings for Soujiro...I love him so much..." I protested as tears rushed out of my eyes.

"Oh no, Misao. You're mistaken." He said. "I believe you have long forgotten about your love for your dear husband. But- not with Shinomori Aoshi...No, misao. You have loved him ever since you have started this mission."

What he said that moment confused my mind more. I was sure I didn't have any feelings for Aoshi. I even hated him because he treated me badly. But why is everything so different now?

"IT's not true...You're lying, St. Peter! It's just one of your tactics, I know it. You're doing this so that I can forget about Soujiro. I don't love anyone but Soujiro, St. Peter! How can you say I'm so unfaithful to him?" I cried. I almost yelled at a saint. I knew what I said were just stupid accusations.

"It's because I know. After all, I am a saint, right?" he answered me.

I tried to process in my brain what he said.

And for some minutes, I didn't know why I can't just understand what he said. Was I that stupid?

"Well, I guess I have to go now. You don't have to report to me again, Misao. This meeting is enough. I wish I could help you with your loneliness, but I am just a saint. I hope you'll understand."

I stared into the old man's caring eyes.

Suddenly, he smiled then held my cheek by his rough hand.

"And don't cry anymore..." he wiped the tears on my face and instantly all of them disappeared as if I haven't cried at all. "I'm not used to seeing Misao-chan crying like this."

After that, he turned his back from me and started walking away from me. "That's all I can do to ease your pain. But it's only for a temporary period of time. If you want to last it forever, you have to discover the way by yourself."

White fog engulfed the holy saint and in a blink of an eye, he was swallowed by a blinding light and disappeared in sight.

_Thank you, St. Peter..._

I know he will hear that.

I looked back at the pond and for the second time, saw Aoshi. I wondered why St. Peter asked me to let go of my emotions for this man whence I don't even feel a thing for him.

But since he said I have to let go of my love for anyone, I have to do it, no matter what happen. However, I have to meet him even for the last time. I have to see him face to face.

I have to see Soujiro for the last time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: It's late night, okay...Just let me sleep will ya? Oh, and please review this chapter! I would love to hear your comments on this crazy fic of mine. Sorry, it's getting so serious. I just don't feel putting any humorous thing in this fic because it's still in its serious phase. You have to bear with me...Oyasuminasai! 


	12. letting go I

**A/n:** Hiyaa, mina-san! Ohhh... my stomach aches, darn it! I'll just...g-go t-to the toilet, okay? AUGH, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER! It's going to come out! WAAAAHHHH!

**Disclaimer:** Just wait for me till I finish my ritual inside the toilet, okay!

**Loving a Ghost**

**By: Killua K.**

Chapter 12: Letting Go I

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I guess I have to go now. You don't have to report to me again, Misao. This meeting is enough. I wish I could help you with your loneliness, but I am just a saint. I hope you'll understand."

I stared into the old man's caring eyes.

Suddenly, he smiled then held my cheek by his rough hand.

"And don't cry anymore..." he wiped the tears on my face and instantly all of them disappeared as if I haven't cried at all. "I'm not used to seeing Misao-chan crying like this."

After that, he turned his back from me and started walking away from me. "That's all I can do to ease your pain. But it's only for a temporary period of time. If you want to last it forever, you have to discover the way by yourself."

White fog engulfed the holy saint and in a blink of an eye, he was swallowed by a blinding light and disappeared in sight.

_Thank you, St. Peter..._

I know he will hear that.

I looked back at the pond and for the second time, saw Aoshi. I wondered why St. Peter asked me to let go of my emotions for this man whence I don't even feel a thing for him.

But since he said I have to let go of my love for anyone, I have to do it, no matter what happen. However, I have to meet him even for the last time. I have to see him face to face.

I have to see Soujiro for the last time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I was wandering in the heaven again.

After my meeting with St. Peter, I became so confused that I'm not in myself right now. He made me think hard; that old kind saint made my mind confused after our conversation last night. He taught and told me a lot of things that I never used to know- especially with regards to my emotions. Naturally, I should be the one to know myself better than anyone else because I am the one who possess such characteristics, personality and feelings. But when St. Peter surprised me that time, I have known I was wrong.

What I could not understand is why I would even fall for a man I did not, ever in my life, love even for the slightest bit. And yet, St. Peter knew it. He told me he can feel it inside my aching and longing heart.

I continued wandering around.

Heaven is just so unchanging.

There are still the singing choirs of angels, the seemingly limitless buffet tables, the angels and souls playing the heavenly version of the human's chess, the little children playing, running around and having some fun, and of course, there are those souls who are like me in a way, just wandering- never knowing where they would go because of the confusion and extreme pain they are feeling.

And then I saw him again.

"Misao, we meet again," Kenshin spoke happily as he skipped happily towards me. He was happier than the first time I saw him at the gate of heaven.

He hugged me in a friendly way when he reached me then soon let go.

"I reckon you miss him again, right?"

I nodded my head sadly.

"Well, at least Soujiro knows you love him," when he spoke those words, the glitter in his eyes faded away. And once again, he became engulfed in such sadness and emptiness I have once witnessed when he explained his death to me at the gate of heaven. It was the same face. It was the same reaction I got when he seemed to have not done something he should have done when he was still alive.

"W-what's wrong, Mr. Himura?" I asked of him.

Silence...

Silence...

First, he looked uneasily at his feet and seemed to contain his sadness in his heart. But when he looked up at me again, I knew he wanted to release all his pain and sorrow- but he knew that no one can cry here in heaven. No one has the right to be sad, although I myself have done it mysteriously. His eyes glistened as if tears were going to fall at any time.

"I was going to confess all my feelings for Kaoru before I died..."

I gasped when I heard it from him.

I know it was far more painful to die without even telling your loved one that you love her so dearly. It was more painful than what I am feeling right now. I realized that I was so selfish. I realized that I should not be feeling this lonely as if I am the loneliest person in the universe because there are much lonelier people than I am.

_No one deserves to feel so lonely..._

"I know that..." Kenshin uttered when he heard my thoughts. Then he beamed a smile.

"That's why I'm trying to move on and forget her as much as possible..."

My eyes widened when realization struck me.

_You just have to let go of your love for any of these men. With acceptance comes happiness, Misao._

That's right.

I knew all along that St. Peter was right. I was just so close-minded to consider it. Glancing at Kenshin, I gave him a wide smile- the kind which I always had before I died. For the first time, I have understood what St. Peter has said. I have understood the true meaning of happiness in heaven. And the next thing that I should do is to see Soujiro for the last time- and finally get over with him. I have to do this to completely move on and be eternally happy and also for him to find his true happiness. If I will be selfless and finally do this kind of act, I know that everyone will be happy. Yahiko will be able to do his mission without even thinking of my feelings. Soujiro will finally be happy again in another person's company. Of course, Kaoru will be glad to know that Soujiro is finally forgetting me.

And I...

I will also be happy in my own way.

"Thanks, Kenshin..." I told him while smiling widely. "I knew I would be enlightened when I talked to you. Now I know what I have to do..."

He just smiled- but I knew he was confused. He didn't know what was going on in my mind that time. Well, it's better that way.

"I'll go now...I have to attend to something. Thanks for talking to me," I sweetly said then turned back. I left him with a completely baffled mind. But at least, he knew that I became happy when I talked to him. I headed towards the gate of heaven.

And just before I was about to leave, I saw Yahiko on one side, showing his tattooed wrists to the angels.

"Yahiko!" I called him.

"Oh...there you are! I have been looking for you all over the place. Well, happy trip!" he cried.

"No, you don't understand. I have to go with you...I have to see Soujiro for the last time," I said.

Then the little child was bewildered with what I said.

"Please show me your wrists," the angels told me. I showed them mine and for another moment, my tattoo expelled some light again.

"Umm...Mr. Angel..?" I spoke.

The angel smiled at me and chortled. He had a very long black hair which shone brightly. He also had a very white beautiful face. Oh, if I were just an angel...

"I'm a girl, you see..." the angel replied as she sweetly smiled.

I was shocked to find out that the angel I was talking to is actually a woman. Man, they are all beautiful.

"Oh...right," I chuckled embarrassingly. "Am I allowed to visit my loved one there on earth?"

She smiled at me sweetly and nodded her head. "But you are not allowed to show yourself to him. Remember that if you will do this, you will be weakened so much and you will lose a lot amount of energy because if you will use a medium, you have to go inside that body for a period of time."

I understood what she said...but if I won't show myself to Soujiro, he wouldn't know that he needs to forget me as much as possible. I have to tell him directly that he has to move on and find his true happiness in other people.

"But, Ms. Angel...I have to see my loved one and tell him important things. I have to tell it directly to him so he can finally move on. What should I do then?" I explained my dilemma to her. She tried to understand my situation, then for a moment, smiled at me happily. The angel held my face gently and caressed it by her smooth loving hand.

"Then do as you wish...if it is really what your heart tells you, then we cannot do anything about it. Just remember to be careful with everything you do," she finally elucidated.

I was very glad that she said that to me. I embraced the angel tightly and almost cried in joy. "Oh, thank you for understanding me!" I yelled happily.

"Now you must go..." she spoke gently as I removed my arms around her. Then in an instant, the gate of heaven opened before me. Together with the other angels, we ventured that path. The path that will bring us back to earth.

Now, I can see Seta Soujiro for the last time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I presume that humans have used the term 'stairs to heaven' for a very long time, which is in reality may bear its true meaning since there is literally a moving staircase that connects heaven and earth. It's like an escalator actually, but of course this is more of a magical type. After we have exited the gates of heaven, we need to choose the right staircase to our destination. Still, there are guards of angels waiting for us there. They will check the tattoo on our wrists and from there they will know where are destination is and will lead us to our staircase.

I met Yahiko there and told him to accompany me to Soujiro. So after that, we went to an angel and showed our wrists to him.

"Kyoto, Japan, eh?" he asked. Yahiko nodded his head. Then he told the angel that he will also bring me there.

"Well, okay. Please take staircase 100-876-984-231. It will directly lead you to your destination. Well, see ya soon, dude. And _Bon appetite!_"

We, I mean Yahiko and I met each other's gaze that moment. And from what I have comprehended from his eyes, I knew we had to try our best to stop ourselves from exploding in laughter.

_This angel is a weirdo, right Yahiko..? Hahahahaha..._ I thought. I knew that it was better to just think everything that I would want to say so that no one would hear us. Besides, everyone can read other else's thoughts here in heaven, right? So, I shouldn't be bothered if this angel actually hears...

Well, what the hell am I talking about!

Since that is an angel, he definitely heard my very unclean thoughts! Oh crap...Darn it!

Yahiko threw daggers at me that moment when he heard my thoughts. I'm just so, so stupid to even think of that! Darn it!

"Eh..." I barely muttered as I meekly faced the now-tomato-like angel who was just earlier very kind to us. I knew that I didn't have the right to face him at all. "Ehehehehe...Hahahaha...Well, y-you see...I-I was...j-just joking, Mr. Angel...Hehehehe..." and then my laughter died down as soon as that angel was irritated at our mischief and literally kicked us out of heaven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know what!"

"Nani!"

"You are a big stupid FAT woman!"

"Hey, I AM NOT FAT, you MORON!"

"And I am not a moron, BAKERO!"

"Chikusho...Yamete hoshii wa! Konyarou...What's with you, spiky!"

"You just made the angel angry, you hypocrite!"

"Oh no I didn't! He made himself angry."

"And how is that, girly?"

"Well..." I remembered the horribly ridiculous scene. When it flashed in my mind, I quickly stopped myself from exploding in laughter. "He said _Bon appetite_, instead of _Bon voyage_...I mean, if you don't know the meaning of a word, better not use it in front of other people because it will surely humiliate you."

"But, HE IS AN ANGEL, Misao-chan...You can't just think of him that way. Besides, why did you even think of that? Have you forgotten that anyone can hear your thoughts in heaven! You of all people should know that..."

I kept quiet when the little spiked hair boy sermoned me. Ironically, he was the one babbling there, chanting that stupid sermon of his. But I knew he was damn right. It was just that I forgot that the angel can also hear my thoughts. It was a very stupid and foolish move. The moral is: I should not think of unclean thoughts on a person because it will surely lead me to trouble.

"...and you even thought that the angel didn't hear ya...Well, you're wrong, Misao! He is after all a powerful soul in heaven. But you are just so stupid. And I think you deserve what you got. But why include me! It was unfair I think. I didn't even think that he was weird. I mean, everyone has a unique character. So we shouldn't be judgmental to others. But of course, we realize these things at the end, right? NO, NOT AT THE BEGINNING...That's why we were kicked from-"

"Stop it, Yahiko."

He stopped cackling like a chicken there when he heard my harsh cold voice.

"Well...in short, we were kicked from heaven because we are both stupid," he gave up as he lowered his head.

I smiled evilly inside me when I saw him give up. Once again, I won in our battle! Makimachi wins again! Damn, I'm good...

I struck Yahiko from behind by my hand as I burst into laughter. He almost fell from the moving staircase when he received the impact. Still laughing, I looked at him happily. His brown eyes suddenly flared up in anger when he stared at me.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..." I laughed. But he continued glaring at me as if he's trying to melt me like ice. "EH? EHEHEHEehehe...ehem...W-well..."

I tried to evade those thirsty-for-blood eyes. I don't wish to die for a second time. No not in his merciless hands.

"Oh, look! It's Kyoto!" I shouted happily when a city emerged from the puffy clouds.

Fortunately, Yahiko turned back to normal when I spoke that. His eyes glimmered in awe and happiness when he saw the city again. I smiled a bit when I saw him so happy.

Suddenly, something beeped.

The moving staircase has finally stopped spiraling down to earth since it has already touched the surface of this world. An angel waited for us to get off.

"Thank you very much," I spoke happily as we got off. The angel spread his beautiful wide wings then stepped onto the staircase. Suddenly, he chanted some magic spells until a tattoo shone on his neck- I didn't know angels also had tattoos like the one on our wrists. After a few seconds, the angel's wings retracted and the magical staircase started spiraling back to heaven. With that, we waved our hands to him and said our goodbye's and thanks.

"Thank you, Mr. Angel! Happy trip!" Yahiko shouted happily.

Suddenly, the angel looked at us and smiled widely. "See ya dude! _Bon appetite!_"

For a moment we were frozen in our places when the angel muttered those words.

And as the staircase vanished in thin air, both of us exploded in laughter and let out all the emotions we have kept since we got out of heaven.

We were very glad that the angel did not remember us. Maybe, we'll just let him use his own expression to make other people happy.

The streets of Kyoto are witnesses to my serendipitous meeting with Soujiro. It was where I put up my bookshop and where I first met him. It was also where my bridal car had a head-on collision with a speeding truck and where I had died instantly. I have many memories here in Kyoto. I have lived half of my life here. And also under this busy city's earth lie my buried remains- eternally sleeping in peace.

"So you do have vivid memories of this place, right?" Yahiko threw me a question as we glided through the mob-filled streets of the city. The place was exaggeratedly filled with busy fast-moving people eagerly waiting for their turn at the buses or just merely scuttling their way through their office, racing against time. I have always seen this when I was alive. It was the typical scenario on this side of Kyoto, where lazy people are considered to have no place in such a busy city.

"HAAAAIIII, IRRASHAIMASSEEEE!"

And it was that typical greeting that welcomes people warmly- just to start their days off.

"Of course I still have memories when I was alive," I replied to Yahiko's question.

As if by magic, the mob suddenly stopped moving when the traffic lights turned to red.

"C'mon, Yahiko...They won't see us anyway. Besides, it won't hurt if ever we get hit by a truck or any humungous vehicle. We're ghosts," I explained happily. I realized that this privilege of being a ghost is just exciting and adventurous. And it's as if we're able to cheat against death many times. It's funny why people prefer to live on this imperfect world and inside those organic bodies made up of flesh that will also degrade away under the soil, whence it's somehow better to live in heaven, where everything is perfect and sadness doesn't exist.

Or just maybe, it's that a person will never realize and experience the true essence of happiness unless he also feels extreme pain and suffering, that's why he needs to live first here on earth and experience some pain, to fully appreciate happiness after he has overcome it. Well, the psychology of people's minds is beyond comprehension; since it is also with this mind that we keep on believing things that are also incomprehensible.

I started to glide across the street with my head up high, smiling arrogantly as if ordinary people can witness my smile. It was with shrewdness that I attempted to cross the street, until...

"NO, MISAO! YOU CAN'T...STOP!"

I stopped in the middle of the road when I heard Yahiko's voice shouting from behind.

And for an instant, my sunny smile turned into a sad frown as a familiar feeling surfaced within me. I turned and looked up at the sky, at its vastness and peaceful color that seemed to calm my soul.

_God...why?_

I looked at my side and saw a speeding car towards me.

I was frozen at my place when I saw the expression of the person inside the car.

_No, it's impossible..._

And then it came closer.

"MISAO, RUN AWAY!" Yahiko cried again.

And in an instant, I closed my eyes tightly- finally letting the familiar feeling inside me to fully resurface.

_I'm going to die again..._

Memories and familiar faces flashed inside my mind- just like the last moment of my life when I was inside that bridal car.

Childhood memories...

High school and college life...

The wedding party I attended with Kaoru and Soujiro...

Parents' faces...

Kaoru's face...

Soujiro's face...

And as if by déjà vu, they also flashed before me just like that moment. But this time, the last face that appeared in my mind was not Soujiro's.

Surprisingly, it was Shinomori Aoshi's.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" a girl's voice broke out from the crowd.

I opened my eyes quickly.

The horrible scene greeted me with its horridness.

A car crashed on a nearby shop at the corner of the street with three-fourths of its body awfully distorted. It has accidentally entered the shop and crashed the glass windows and some ceramic displays. The scene was so atrocious that the car that I saw earlier was now unrecognizable from its trodden state. I could do nothing but gape at the horrific scene.

"GET HIM OUT!" a man yelled across the street. Suddenly, several policemen came rushing towards the car and attempted to recover the driver from the compressed sheets of metal. I tried to look closer.

And my mouth dropped open when I got a closer view. It was really in a very bad state and if they can't save the man inside on time, he just might die.

_Was this how I died..? Was this also the state of my car when it crashed on the truck or was it worse?_ I thought shockingly, as if I was reliving the last moments of my life.

"Why did he suddenly swerve his car?" someone spoke from nearby.

"Maybe he's drunk or something..."

"Or maybe he was talking at his cellphone the moment he crashed..."

"Poor thing..."

"Well, accidents happen sometimes. It's a natural thing that we shouldn't be shocked of."

"But what about his family..? Or girlfriend..? They'd surely be so sad. I wonder how they could cope with it."

"It's good we were not involved and that he crashed into an empty China shop. That was close..."

"You're right. Maybe he saw something that jumped him off his seat. You know what they say that this avenue is cursed. They even said that there were some ghosts roaming around here. They just suddenly show up in front of you and scare your wits off..."

"Oh, come on! Of course, that's impossible..."

_Ghosts..? Could it be that he had a third eye and was surprised to see a ghost like me crossing the street..? Besides, I saw his reaction that time. He was shocked...could it possibly be..?_

"You're right, Misao!"

I turned back and saw Yahiko gliding towards me. He was frowning disgustingly when he reached me.

"Why did you just cross the street? What the hell were you thinking!" he cried loudly.

"But...Yahiko, we're ghosts, right? They can't see us. And even if a car passes through us, we won't feel any pain and die for the second time. Have you forgotten that?" I explained, my voice trembling in fear and denial. I knew all along right. I was the one who forgets things. I was the one who forgot that angels can hear our thoughts in heaven that's why we were kicked out from there. And now, I was the one who forgot that even if we're ghosts, there are also humans who possess such talent that makes it possible for them to see us. I forgot that that as ghosts, our movements are somehow limited because of these special people and that we should somehow be discrete especially in crowded places like these. I knew all along that it was my entire fault why that man crashed into the shop.

"Forgotten what..? We're ghosts right. But we should still be discrete in our actions. Besides, there are humans who can see us! What were you thinking!" he yelled at me as if he were my dad. Somehow, I felt embarrassed because instead of me, sermoning this little kid on things he shouldn't do, it was he who always narrates this stupid sermon of his to me. It was always my fault. And it was always ironic.

"I know, right!" I finally cried.

He quickly shut up when he heard my trembling voice.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko..." I barely spoke. "I know it's my fault..."

He kept quiet for a while then he let out a sigh.

"Okay then...let's first go there and see if the driver is still alive." He started gliding towards the crashed car. I followed him from behind. I noticed that a crowd was beginning to form at the scene.

Suddenly, an ambulance came and a few men came out holding a stretcher.

An old man, together with two policemen came out safely from the shop although he had some injuries on his forehead and arms. He was Chinese. Apparently, he's the owner of the destroyed shop. Two other men assisted him and laid him on the stretcher and brought him inside the van. I saw a doctor and two nurses inside and they started applying some first aid on the old man.

"WE GOT HIM!" someone yelled from behind. I turned back and realized that they were able to pull the driver out of his car. From where I stood, it seemed that he was in a critical state. Blood covered his whole face and body and there were bruises and deep wounds on his arms and neck. Many people gasped when they saw the condition of the man.

_Oh my God...was this how I looked like when I died..?_

"Aauugghh!" two girls cried when they saw the fatally injured man.

"It's horrible..." some shouted.

"Quick! We need to go to the hospital now!" the doctor yelled from inside the van. Then after some moments, they placed the man on the stretcher and inside the ambulance. Then they left the place. The policemen got rid of the forming crowd at the scene and told them to stay back because that case was still investigation.

After sometime, people left but not the policemen who were so intent in investigating the scene. I went to Yahiko that time. I glided to him and touched his shoulder.

"Let's go now. I hope they'll save him," I told him.

But what I witnessed after that was the most painful thing that ever happened since I died.

Yahiko faced me and quickly hugged me tightly.

"What's with this act, huh?" I tried to cheer him up by my voice.

"WHY THE HELL CAN'T I CRY, MISAO!" he cried as he hugged me more tightly.

"W-what're you saying, Y-yahiko-chan?" I spoke as I caressed him.

"IT'S TOO LATE! HE DIED, MISAO! I HAVEN'T SAVED HIM! THIS IS ALL MY F-FAULT..." and then he wailed and cried out all his inexplicable pain although there were no tears that fell out from his eyes. It was only the pain in his voice and that horrifying embrace of him that showed that the accident caused him so much pain. I wondered if the person who was involved may be his relative or something.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko..." I spoke as I hugged him back.

But he needs to understand the pain of losing someone. People live and die. It's a natural cycle in life that should be well accepted by humans. When there is birth, there is also death. And when there is happiness, there is also suffering. Things come in pairs. He has to understand that.

"Misao..."

A very familiar voice called me.

"Misao...y-you're..."

I looked beside me and was bewildered at what I saw- or rather, whom I saw.

My hands lost their grip on Yahiko's shoulders and easily lost their strength when I saw the man.

_What's happening..?_

I slowly glided towards the person. Then I lifted my hand and tried to touch his face if it was real.

And surprisingly, I was able to touch him.

He quickly grabbed my shaking hand and beamed a sunny smile at me with the usual sparkle in his earth brown eyes.

"You're b-back..." he spoke happily.

No...

It can't be.

It's impossible.

I was not able to smile at him because of the tremendous confusion inside my head and Yahiko's wailing from behind. Now I fully understand why Yahiko was so sad when he saw who the driver of the crashed car was.

"S-soujiro..? B-but w-why..?"

He's dead...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Yup, I killed him! I'm evilll! Read and review, okay!


	13. letting go II

**A/n:** Heya, mina-san! This is the next chapter and just watch out for some developments in the story, okay? Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I just own this damn story, that's all...

**Loving a Ghost**

**By: Killua K.**

Chapter 13: Letting Go II

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"IT'S TOO LATE! HE DIED, MISAO! I HAVEN'T SAVED HIM! THIS IS ALL MY F-FAULT..." and then he wailed and cried out all his inexplicable pain although there were no tears that fell out from his eyes. It was only the pain in his voice and that horrifying embrace of him that showed that the accident caused him so much pain. I wondered if the person who was involved may be his relative or something.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko..." I spoke as I hugged him back.

But he needs to understand the pain of losing someone. People live and die. It's a natural cycle in life that should be well accepted by humans. When there is birth, there is also death. And when there is happiness, there is also suffering. Things come in pairs. He has to understand that.

"Misao..."

A very familiar voice called me.

"Misao...y-you're..."

I looked beside me and was bewildered at what I saw- or rather, whom I saw.

My hands lost their grip on Yahiko's shoulders and easily lost their strength when I saw the man.

_What's happening..?_

I slowly glided towards the person. Then I lifted my hand and tried to touch his face if it was real.

And surprisingly, I was able to touch him.

He quickly grabbed my shaking hand and beamed a sunny smile at me with the usual sparkle in his earth brown eyes.

"You're b-back..." he spoke happily.

No...

It can't be.

It's impossible.

I was not able to smile at him because of the tremendous confusion inside my head and Yahiko's wailing from behind. Now I fully understand why Yahiko was so sad when he saw who the driver of the crashed car was.

"S-soujiro..? B-but w-why..?"

He's dead...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two muscular arms wrapped around my body and hugged me tightly to his broad chest. He did not let go of me for a long time and seemed to savor every second that he spent in that state.

"I missed you so much, Misao...I'm glad you came to fetch me here. I have suffered enough pain and I can't take it anymore. I'm just so glad..."

I knew it was wrong. It was my fault he died. I knew that this means, Yahiko has failed his mission and he has to start again from the beginning. But...

It was so right to be in his arms that time. Just being with him erases all my hesitations and fears. I have never felt so happy since I died. I never knew that this was the only way we could be reunited- through his death.

I hugged him back and let my heart swim in such happiness that I have long prevented myself from feeling. It has been a year since I last felt this and it would be selfish of me if I won't let myself feel it again.

"I missed you, too, Soujiro..." I murmured happily.

It's as if we were alive again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you were the man inside that car..?" I asked him as we glided along the streets of the city although Yahiko preferred to be behind us because he couldn't accept that he has failed his mission.

"Yes. I was really shocked when I saw you crossing the street. I swerved my car so I could save you- thinking that I could save an already dead soul from dying again...Besides, you're reaction that time...it bothered me when I saw you so shocked that moment," he explained happily though there was a tinge of sadness in his low voice.

"Well...I thought I would die again..." I simply answered.

"I thought you will never visit me after you died. So, after all it's true that ghosts exist, right?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"By the way, does heaven really exist?"

It was also the same question I have asked the moment I died.

But then, I have proven it exists.

It exists in the minds and hearts of men- though literally, it does exist as an infinite space having absolute time.

"Of course it exists," Yahiko snapped from behind.

We shortly paused when we heard his slight retort.

"Ohh..." Soujiro barely answered. "W-well...that's g-great, isn't it?" he smiled happily at the child but Yahiko wouldn't give in. Of course he wouldn't. He acts and thinks like an adult. Why would he give in with a mere smile?

_Is he angry with me..?_ I suddenly heard Soujiro's thoughts. Realizing that I can already hear his thoughts excited me so much. But not Yahiko...

"Oh, I heard that, Mr. Soujiro! And yes! I'm absolutely angry with both of you. You shouldn't have died, don't you know that? But it's because of this stupid girl that-"

"Hey, watch your mouth, Yahiko! What's happening with you?" I warned him angrily.

He glared at me angrily for a moment.

Then after a while, he took his flaring eyes off me- finally giving up on it as he winced at me.

"You know what? I'll just check his corpse in the hospital and see if there are already mourning people, okay?" he snapped then just vanished in thin air.

I sighed heavily.

_I know it's my fault that Soujiro died but..._

Suddenly, Soujiro embraced me from behind and put his face on my neck.

"Hey, Mi-chan, don't blame yourself for this. This isn't your fault. It's nobody's fault. Besides, if I haven't died, I wouldn't be able to see you again," he whispered to my ear.

Then for a moment, I kept silent and just stayed like that- with him hugging me from behind. I tried to feel his warmth- or rather, pretended to feel his warmth since it was only really coldness that I was feeling. Such, coldness of the soul and of the heart...

_Is this right..?_

"Of course it is," he replied, answering my thoughts.

_Am I being selfish?_

"Of course not, Misao..."

_Then it means we could be like this forever, right? I want to be with you in eternity, Soujiro..._

"Me, too, Mi-chan."

I was not sure if what was happening was absolutely all right. Because if it really were, Yahiko should not have been grumbling like that. I was a bit worried that we could be violating rules. Besides, it felt so selfish to embrace him like that and to wish that he really was dead.

Should I really let him go?

Now that he's dead?

Darkness soon engulfed the city and as a replacement of the light from the sun, the big full moon and scattered stars gave off some light that shone above the vast night sky. The tall buildings also had their own source of light and the whole city, with its lights, created such a pleasing view- from our place here in the sky.

We were floating above the city- Soujiro and I. I wanted to show him my new home since I died.

"It's beautiful here," he said as we floated above the city.

I chuckled a bit when I heard him speak that.

It's not that what he said was funny.

It's that...

...I just couldn't believe that he's already here with me- after all the pain and suffering we've been through. Truly, life is full of surprises. And it is with these surprises that make life more exciting and fun to live.

Moments ago, it could have been that I haven't crossed the street at all and showed myself up to him so consequently, he wouldn't be dead now. Then Yahiko and I would still go to his house, possess a human body and make him believe that my soul still exists and that I should let him go so he could move on.

It could have been that way.

But God is so good that he let all of these to happen. I'm really glad he has understood the pain we're both feeling. It was somehow saddening for others because they have lost a great man like Soujiro. But don't they think it's time for him to experience true happiness? They should all along know that Soujiro is only happy when he's with me. And it's only with death that he could end his own suffering and attain the happiness he has long wanted.

And for a lonely soul like me, it is only with his death too that I can be fully complete and happy again.

"I love you, Misao."

I never thought I could hear those words again from the man I most loved.

A year ago, I also heard the exact same thing from him when we were riding in a train, the day after the engagement party of Megumi Takani and Aoshi Shinomori. And after confessing his feelings for an ordinary girl like me, he proposed to me and asked my hand in marriage.

It was the most memorable day of my life.

And now that I'm dead, I believe it seems possible again.

"Oh, Sou-kun, I love you too!" I shouted as I embraced him tightly in my arms- not wanting to let go.

Yes.

I don't want to let him go.

I will not let him go.

I've waited for such a long time for this to happen, for my suffering to end.

And this is the moment I've been waiting for.

"I mourned for days, weeks and months..." he started to speak as he hugged me tightly. "I tried to move on just like what Kaoru has been telling me.

"I tried to accept the mere fact that you were gone for good and that you could never be alive again.

"I tried to convince myself that I have to forget you and stop living a miserable life since it just won't do me any good.

"But...

"But, humor me...I realized I was just being a stupid hypocrite after all. I just couldn't do anything to get you out of my head. I couldn't forget you or convince myself that you were already gone and that you won't come back. All along I was living a life of stupid lies and fallacies.

"But, now that I'm dead...

"Now that you are with me again...I won't have to live in that kind of life anymore, Mi-chan.

"Thank you for saving me from my wretched life. I knew you would someday come back and take me with you. I love you very much..."

I looked at him directly into his earth brown eyes and seemed to melt away as he moved closer to me.

"Oh, Soujiro, you're the only man in this world who makes me feel so beautiful...don't you know that?"

He chuckled as he heard my words. And then as soon as our gazes locked, we were not able to speak anymore words. We were at loss that it was now only our intent and longing eyes that spoke for both of us.

I slowly lifted my head to him and just felt his love for me as we floated above the night sky and over the busy city of Kyoto with its mesmerizing view.

How many days did I have to wait to pass just for this simple moment?

How many people did I have to meet and places did I have to go just to end up in this place above the sky with the most important man of my life?

And guys, how many chapters of this stupid story of mine did you have to read just for this simple and sweet ending?

Thank you, everyone, for tuning in my life story! I really appreciate your effort in reading this! I never thought that this could be so short but well, this ending is worth it, right?

Well, before saying my goodbyes to you, guys, I still have to continue my business here with Soujiro...

I have to do my last kiss with him.

And then he lifted his big hand and caressed my cheek. Although it was so cold, I knew it was really warm and I wanted it to stay like that forever.

He lowered his head and in an instant our faces were so close to each other that I could almost feel his damp breath on my lips. I closed my eyes and waited for Soujiro to finally seal off my mouth with his own lips. Until...

...just before his lips touched mine, memories and familiar scenes flashed before me. Particularly, this scene with a man in a distant corner of an almost empty room...

That man soon spoke words- words that sent shocking pain to my heart.

'But don't worry, Misao...' he said.

'Because if ever I did that...

It's because I was sick that time.

Besides, just how could I love a ghost?

Be relieved...

I am not in love with you, Misao,' he finally finished off.

My eyes flung open as I realized the most shocking truth of all.

Soujiro was about to kiss me that moment.

_This can't be happening. This shouldn't be happening...It should be the other way around! This isn't right...I can't kiss him with him always popping inside of my head in times like these- times when the one I should be thinking of is this man in front of me and not him! No!_

I didn't know what to do that time. I had to somehow prevent Soujiro from kissing me- it would just feel so sinful.

I didn't have the slightest idea that it would be Soujiro himself who would stop this insane thing.

Soujiro opened his eyes.

"S-soujiro..?" I uttered.

He smiled sadly at me. Then, he just embraced me back to his arms.

This time, I knew it was not happiness that he was feeling. It was more of pain than joy.

"Mi-chan...tell me-

who are you talking about?"

My mouth dropped open when I heard what he said.

Soujiro just heard my damn thoughts. For the second time, I have forgotten that souls can hear my thoughts. _Oh crap!_

He laughed at my foolish thoughts.

"I didn't know you'd move on faster than me..." he painfully uttered.

"W-what..? What're you saying, Soujiro! That's crazy! I still haven't moved on..." I tried to explain.

Another wrong move.

But then, I haven't heard anything from him after that. He just continued embracing me tightly.

And without any warning, pulled me to his face and kissed me.

How strange his lips felt...

Oh, I love him alright...

But then, it was not the same lips I've kissed before. Has he changed?

Or was I the one who changed?

But my feelings can't betray me. I know that deep down; I'm still in love with him.

But is it still the same kind of love that I'm feeling for him?

He withdrew his lips then held my face in his hands.

"Don't deny it, Misao..." he spoke.

"What are you saying? I-I...I c-can't u-understand you..." I stuttered.

He caressed my cheeks and sighed heavily.

"I see why you really came here."

"Huh?"

He closed his eyes shortly then soon opened them.

"You did not come to fetch me right? It was just an accident when I saw you crossing the street. It was not meant to happen. I knew all along. But I just convinced myself that maybe, you really came here to finally take me with you."

"Soujiro-"

"You came here to tell me...that you have to let me go; and that I have to let you go and finally move on."

"No, Soujiro! That's not true!"

"Yahiko and you were about to go to my house that time so that you can finally talk to me and explain things but...this accidentally happened."

"No...It's not true!"

"And you know what, Mi-chan? The truth is...

...I'm not yet dead."

My soul was torn into pieces when he said that.

Just how could he tell those foolish words to me?

"Are you crazy, Soujiro!" I finally shouted at him. I was beginning to be confused that time. "You're already dead. You're just a soul now, waiting for a passport to heaven! Come on! We both saw your dead body being brought to the hospital, right! How could you not be dead after that!"

"Let's just say I'm just a piece of my soul, wandering here for the mean time while the doctors are trying to save my mortal body in the hospital. I'm just so glad that I have seen you here and spent time with you. Although, I didn't know that seeing you meant paying some high prices off."

"What do you mean by that? What's wrong with being with me!"

"I'm not sure who that man is. But..." he smiled sadly at me. "...but he's so lucky, Mi-chan. He is the luckiest man in this world because he has you."

"NOO! You're a fool, Soujiro! You are that man! OMAE HONTOUNI BAKA KAI!"

Just what went into his mind? I know he heard my thoughts all right. But how could he just jump into stupid conclusions with no strong basis at all? How could he be so sure that I have changed my feelings for him whence after all, he's the one I'm really yearning for?

Soujiro embraced me tightly- and for the last time.

"Misao, listen to me..."

"No, I won't, Soujiro! You have to listen to me first-"

"Don't be stubborn okay!"

I fell quiet when he has raised his voice at me like that. He has never done that to me- ever. That's why I was so shocked when I heard his strong deep voice- almost scaring the wits off me.

"I now fully understand the reason why I have to let you go. Kaoru is right, Misao-chan," he explained. "Loving doesn't mean you have to give your everything to a woman- and even your whole heart. You should just share a piece of it so that you may still have your own. I was so foolish to give my whole heart and devotion to you that they have also disappeared when you died. That's why it was so hard for me to move on and to forget you. I have loved you so much that there was nothing left to me. And you know what?

"You have also done the very same thing. That's why right now, you are confused about many things. You haven't left any part of your heart with you."

I continued listening to him. I knew he was absolutely right.

"Now, Mi-chan...my body is calling me. If I would die, many people would be sad again. And many would suffer the same way I have," he said. "Besides, I won't let Kaoru suffer again. She has suffered enough when she lost you. If she'll lose me, well...I know it would be very, very hard on her. Please understand me, Misao."

And then slowly, his hands slipped off from my body and he let go of me.

I just stared at his serene face and sad smile.

The moon continued shining in the heavens as it shone over the now-sleeping city of Kyoto.

We floated above it and just looked at each other.

"I have finally let you go, Misao..." Soujiro spoke.

"No..."

"Now, Mi-chan-"

"NO!"

"Let go of me and find your true happiness."

"NO, SOUJIRO! I JUST CAN'T DO IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Remember that, I will always love you, Misao, no matter what..."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE, SOUJIRO!" I tried to stop him from vanishing but...

As he smiled at me for the last time, he just disappeared in thin air- with my hands passing through his body.

I had no clue that it would be like this.

I had no idea that it would be the other way around.

Soujiro was supposed to be the one who'd have the hard time in letting go. But...

But why was it the opposite of what should've happened?

He has finally let go of my memory and love.

Poor me...

I'm back to being a lonely soul again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: HAHAHA! Did you really think it would just finish like that! Nyahahaha! Of course it won't! Ja ne! Don't forget to review, okay! BYE!


	14. tulips and daisies

**A/n: **I really apologize for the seriousness of this fanfiction and some OOCness in some characters. Well...no one's perfect right? That's why you just have to bear with me, all right! But, I'll try my very best to add some humor in this fic. So, just read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a couple of coins, this story and your attention! GAH!

**Loving a Ghost**

**By: Killua K.**

Chapter 14: Tulips and Daisies

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The moon continued shining in the heavens as it shone over the now-sleeping city of Kyoto.

We floated above it and just looked at each other.

"I have finally let you go, Misao..." Soujiro spoke.

"No..."

"Now, Mi-chan-"

"NO!"

"Let go of me and find your true happiness."

"NO, SOUJIRO! I JUST CAN'T DO IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Remember that, I will always love you, Misao, no matter what..."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE, SOUJIRO!" I tried to stop him from vanishing but...

As he smiled at me for the last time, he just disappeared in thin air- with my hands passing through his body.

I had no clue that it would be like this.

I had no idea that it would be the other way around.

Soujiro was supposed to be the one who'd have the hard time in letting go. But...

But why was it the opposite of what should've happened?

He has finally let go of my memory and love.

Poor me...

I'm back to being a lonely soul again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Have you ever had that moment in your life when you thought you are going to be with your loved ones again who have already passed away? Or maybe that time in your sleep when you see them smiling at you and hearing them say that they can't wait for the day you'd be together again? Or that moment just before your temporary death, you see this white blinding light covering you all over, as if sucking you into nothingness and after that you just see your loved ones, who have passed away, waving at you at the end of a road? Have you ever had any near death experience?

It's confusing to know that this phenomenon does exist after all since most people don't believe in this; that they say this whole thing is a crap and cannot be proven scientifically. Some say this is just a product of the random brain signals in your head going crazy the moment you have lost contact on this world. While, some say this is a mere dream- your own fantasy and your only solution to satisfy your insatiable desire to reunite with the dead.

Although nobody can really prove this, many people did experience this. And their only job is to spread the news and the amazing story that they were so close to reuniting with their loved ones- so close to heaven. But it is up to the people around them if they would believe their story or just think that they're mad or something- as if their fabricating some sort of story.

Well, I never had the slightest idea of this thing when I was alive. But now that I'm dead, I know that this is just so possible.

Because it happened to Soujiro- just when we thought he was already dead.

Yahiko went to the hospital to check on his 'corpse' but instead he found a struggling body in its fatal condition being revived by a team of doctors and nurses. He thought that the doctors were just wasting their time since the cardiogram's reading meant Soujiro was already dead. But after a few minutes, the impossible has just happened.

The doctors, after a number of electrical shocks on the dying body, have revived him and have regained his heartbeat and breathing.

They were very glad that they have saved their patient, although he was still in comatose that time.

The very moment Soujiro's body regained its heartbeat and consciousness; it has called Soujiro's soul and begged him to come back and finally save his mortal body.

Soujiro had the choice in his hands- that time, when we were up in the sky. When he was about to kiss me for the first time after I've died...

Unfortunately, he has accidentally heard my very (let's just say) 'very bad' thoughts. And because of that, he has let go of his only chance of being with me again.

He preferred to live his life again, forget me and move on with his life.

I can't blame him for what he's done.

I knew he had the chance to never go back to his pain-filled world and just live in heaven with me.

But he surely didn't want to live with a changed soul like me...

It was my very own fault why he decided to turn back whence he was already near the end of the road. I was at arm's length and yet he preferred to let go of me, saying that it's I who should let go.

It's me who's making my own life more miserable.

It's me who's making me unhappy all along.

It's me who's selfish and who wanted everything for herself.

I was the one who need to change.

It's funny, you see.

I have already died and yet I haven't learned this simple lesson in life when I was alive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She burst out crying when he saw him open his eyes. I knew she would do that.

Yahiko elbowed me and chuckled a bit. "I think I'm back in business, hehehe..." he joked on me. I had to laugh of course. I knew he didn't have any idea of what has just happened to Soujiro and me.

"Soujiro...I-I'm g-glad..." Kaoru tried to speak between breaths as she brushed his bangs away from his bloated face. "...s-so glad that- y-you're alive."

"So...did you make out?" Yahiko asked me. "Well...I mean, did you manage to convince him to let go of you?" he placed his hands on the back of his head and just stared at the scene in front of him.

Kaoru was still crying heavily while Soujiro's parents were already there- crying.

"Yeah..." I simply replied.

"We thought you were dead...The d-doctors s-said you have been dead for 7 minutes...we were s-so...a-afraid to lose you, honey," Soujiro's mother cried in hiccups. Her husband embraced her tightly as they both cried in front of their son.

I sighed heavily as I continued watching them. How I wish it had also been the scene after my bridal car crashed onto a truck...But, oh well, many people also shed tears for me- but they were tears of grief and not happiness unlike now.

"I'm sorry I acted like that..."

I looked beside me and saw Yahiko still staring at the gathering people in front of him. He was light and warm earlier, but now, he just seemed so sad about something.

"I know what you're feeling right now..." he continued.

I kept silent.

I tried to look for some words to answer him, but I just couldn't find anything to say until...

"Thank you, Yahiko-kun," I simply said.

He faced me with that awed expression on his face.

I smiled at him- though it sent a shocking pain to me.

"I wouldn't have forgiven you if you have died, you bastard!" Soujiro's dad bellowed in tears when he saw his son already smiling- though slightly, at him.

"Was it hard?" Yahiko muttered.

I turned away from him.

"Oh, Sou-kun, when you're strong again, I'll treat you in the finest restaurant in Paris, promise!" Kaoru chaffed that everyone laughed in the room. Soujiro smiled back at her then lifted his hand to touch her. She quickly grabbed it and enclosed it warmly in her hands. "You idiot..." she laughed as tears fell out again. "You said you won't make me cry anymore..."

"'twas tough for both of us..." I replied.

The door opened and surprisingly, many of Soujiro's friends rushed inside, bringing some flowers and baskets of fruits for him. They all went to him, thanking that he was alive and well. They quickly surrounded him and began asking him questions.

"Oh, Soujiro, are you all right!"

"Yeah, man...you made us worry, you know that!"

"We thought you were gonna die!"

"You moron, you make us worry all the time!"

"Are you okay now!"

"OF COURSE HE'S ALL RIGHT NOW, YOU PEOPLE! WHY DON'T YOU JUST WAIT FOR YOUR TURN OUTSIDE UNLESS YOU WANT HIM TO REALLY DIE FROM SUFFOCATION HERE!" Kaoru bellowed. She sure had a loud voice. Just the Kaoru I very well knew.

"Have you let go...of him?" Yahiko blurted the question he has really wanted to ask me.

I simply closed my eyes for a moment then thought deeply. I recalled all of the events that happened a few days ago- when we were above the night sky. I recalled his confession of his undying love for me and then this eerie transition from joy to pain when he has accidentally heard my thoughts.

Then I opened my eyes and once again saw the happy scene in front of me. Everyone was just so happy that Soujiro was alive and safe. If he had chosen to die and to stay with me, these people would've had different faces from what I see now. And that would be so selfish of me- for me to rob them of their own happiness.

Everyone cannot be happy.

There is always someone who should become sad so others will be happy. I thought I would be the happy one. Not until Soujiro chose to pick the majority over a single person- which is me.

"I'm at least trying..." I replied. "But I'm sure I'll get over with this. I have plenty of time to think about it."

"But, Kaoru!"

"I said get out, haven't you heard me!"

"Hahahahaha! Just let her be like that...She has never been herself since Misao's death so let's just-"

"I know..." Kaoru's voice softened when she heard the painful truth. Tears began to fall from her eyes again when she realized that I can never be like Soujiro. I was not revived that time instead I was dead on arrival. The doctors failed to save me.

"Kaoru...I-I d-din't mean to..." the other apologized.

She wiped her tears away by her fingers and just laughed. "No, of course...of course you didn't mean it." A girl went to her and caressed her.

"I know it's been hard on you lately, girl...You've lost Misao and even Kenshin. But I know you're strong, Kaoru. I know you can overcome this and be happy again- just the way you used to be when the most important people of your life were still alive," the girl explained.

I was shocked to hear that Kaoru already knew Kenshin's death. I thought she had no idea of his death. Truly, news spread like the speed of light.

She continued crying like a child.

_Oh, Kaoru...I'm so sorry I had to leave you alone._

Now, I fully understood the other reason why Soujiro chose to live again.

"It's been a year since my best friend died...and Kenshin..." she burst out crying again.

"D-don't...c-cry..." Soujiro struggled to pronounce every word. Kaoru looked at him and smiled. She nodded her head as she caressed his face with her hand. "S-she...n-not- happy...d-don't...c-cry..."

Kaoru wiped her tears and pretended to be happy for Soujiro.

"You think she'd be able to move on, too, and finally forget you?" Yahiko questioned me.

I looked at Kaoru and saw her seemingly maturing face. She's grown old since the last time I saw her. I never knew she loved me so much that she can't easily let go of my memory.

"Of course she will...she has to," I answered.

"Hey, you know what! Why won't we celebrate since Soujiro has already regained his consciousness? I'll treat you, okay?" Kaoru shouted suddenly in joy. Everyone laughed and became happy when they saw Kaoru's lively spirit. Soujiro, too, smiled as he watched them. He was glad that he had made his beloved cousin smile and laugh again.

"Seems like everyone's moving on and letting go..." Yahiko said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Why don't you go back to your mission, Misao? Besides, you've finished your business here. I don't think it would be appropriate if St. Peter would see you just watching over your relatives and friends here..." he explained.

I was reluctant to do it since it has been quite a while since I've last seen them this close.

"He had the chance, Yahiko..." I spoke.

Yahiko was stopped because of what I said.

"He could've been with me...instead he decided to make everyone happy," I confessed. "He sacrificed his own happiness for the happiness of the many. Besides, why would he choose to be with a soul who doesn't love him anymore..?"

"Wh-what do you mean you don't love him anymore?" Yahiko was shocked.

I faced Yahiko for the last time. It was odd- so odd to feel and realize the painful truth that's been hiding for a while.

"I think I have to go back to Aoshi now. I have to continue with my mission..." I said.

"Hey, wait! Just what did you mean with-"

I didn't let him finish his sentence as I vanished in thin air and transported to Aoshi's place.

I have let Soujiro go.

But can I face this new obstacle that's blocking me?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I didn't expect you'd come back. I mean...it's been a while, you know."

"Yeah...I just had to finish some things."

It was weird to be in Aoshi Shinomori's mansion again- very weird as if we were complete strangers.

"So, are you doing well? I mean...are you doing good things?" I asked him.

"Think so...Our business is going well. I've tried to use some effective methods in running and managing the people."

"Good..." I said.

_I wonder if Soujiro is all right..._ I mused as I glided inside Aoshi's room. I was thinking about him all the time and I can't just get him out of my head. I have let him go- well, I TRIED to. I don't know if I have really done it or what.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I was startled by Aoshi's concerned voice. "Oh...of course...yeah, I'm fine."

Stupid lies.

"You know you can open up to me...I mean, if you want to share your pain with me, I'd be happy to listen to you, Misao."

My eyes blinked in bewilderment as soon as those seemingly fake words escaped his mouth. _Is he all right?_ I thought as I watched him from my place. Well, he could've possibly changed now, but not to this extent, I suppose. Am I that effective or what?

"Yeah...sure," I just smiled at him- not completely believing him and his nice offer. Well, it was so sudden; the change was just so quick. However, if I have really completed this mission, why is St. Peter not calling me yet? Why am I still in this world? I just want to go back to heaven and be forever happy. I can't wait to eat all those food!

"...so, what happened to you?" he asked of me. "When you're gone...I mean, something must've happened to you."

What a psychic!

But what would I answer him?

Should I tell him that he's the reason Soujiro let go of me!

That's just crazy, don't you think?

"Well, I just realized that you can't be stuck in the past you know..." I replied him truthfully.

"Oh...well, it's funny." Then for the first time in my life...

Fine, it's death! I'm not alive anymore, I know it.

Well, for the very first time, I just heard the coldhearted man Aoshi laugh.

Was it the second time or first? Nah, I can't remember. But still, he has this magical 'thing' in his laugh and gorgeous smile.

And then my awe turned into disgust when I just realized that he just laughed at my answer.

"Now WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU IDIOTIC HUMAN!" I cried as I planted my hands on my hips. My eyes turned into slits and I tried to kill him using my devilish look.

'Now, don't be harsh on him, Mi-chan. HAHAHA! You sure have a quick temper!' St. Peter interrupted me with his stupid laugh.

"Oh, just shut it you stupid fat saint!"

It just sinfully rushed out of my mouth as if I have long been wanting to tell him those words.

Yeah, I admit it. I'm a sinful soul.

"Mi-Misao..?"

I was startled by Aoshi's voice again. He has stopped laughing but he was looking at me weirdly.

Or was I the weird one?

"Whom are you talking to?" he spoke.

Okay so he heard my petty fight with the old saint above. It's a bit embarrassing.

"Well...I'm talking to-" I spoke. _Now what should I tell him?_

'Tell him you're fighting a very powerful saint here and it isn't absolutely right!'

_Oh, just keep quiet, St. Pete...I'm sorry those words rushed out accidentally. But I can't tell him you exist, can I?_

'Well, you're right...Still, don't ever raise your voice with me, Mi-chan or else I'll send you straight down there in hell!'

Great. So now, a holy deity is blackmailing me.

"Misao..?"

"Augh!" I almost jumped from my place. "Hmm...well, I was talking to my-" _Now what..?_

"I was talking to my conscience! Yeah, that's it...Hello, my conscience! Just keep quiet okay? Or I'll stab you with a knife or get your intestines out...Wooohooo...Be afraid, little conscience..."

It was the craziest thing I have ever done in my life. And there, Aoshi just sat on his bed, which was just across me, and watched my stupid play.

"So, conscience, what can we do today?" I paused and pretended to listen to it. I know it's stupid, so don't mimic me at home, all right?

"Ahah! So you want to see some guys right! You flirt...I knew it, right. You're a whore all along, you horny kid!"

"Ugghhh..." Aoshi tried to stop me by uttering some sounds. "Well, I thought consciences are found in the subconscious part of our minds...and base on what I know, we can't talk to our consciences."

I stopped acting weirdly and gave up.

_St. Peter, may I tell him now? I mean, I don't want him to think of me as a weirdo, sir..._

'Well, go, ahead...Oh, I'll just check other missions, okay? So, I won't be here for sometime. Have fun and do your job well!'

_No, St. Peter, don't go!_

'Babye!'

And then, he was gone in an instant.

I sighed heavily then sat in the air while I floated.

"Would you believe me if I'd tell you the truth?" I told him, finally giving up.

"Uhh...I think so, maybe. I'll try to," he replied.

_I'll do this to save my pride and dignity. I am not a crazy woman talking to her own conscience. I am not a weirdo talking to her stupid self..._

"Aoshi..." I began. "It's not my conscience to whom I talked."

"Well, then, whom did you talk to just a while ago?"

This would straighten things up.

"I talked to my demonic side..."

Then without any warning, Aoshi just burst laughing.

"I thought you'd believe me, you moron..." I cried.

Anger flowed inside my arteries and veins- as if I was having hypertension that time. I was like a volcano, ready to erupt any time soon.

"Well...hahahaha," he laughed. That egotistical maniac... "I said...hahaha...I-I'll TRY to b-believe you...Wahahahaha! B-but, I guess...I c-can't do it..."

The next thing that happened was unforgivably evil.

I have unleashed my poltergeist side and began lifting objects and throwing them right to my target, which was none other than, Aoshi himself. I wasn't able to control my growing powers that there was nothing or any thing that can't stop me from doing it. I was invincible.

For the mean time...

"Hey, stop it! Stop it, you idiot! I'm not doing anything!" Aoshi yelled loudly.

"You challenged my demonic side and it's unforgivable! UNFORGIVABLE!" I cried.

I lifted a whole sofa set using my telekinetic powers and aimed them directly to Aoshi.

But just before it hit him on his head, I let go of my powers.

Then, the sofa set fell crashing on the carpeted floor of his bedroom.

_Wow...that's just great,_ I sarcastically thought.

"Now what the hell did you just do!" Aoshi yelled.

"I prevented my demonic side from prevailing, that's all," I simply replied.

"You destroyed my bedroom, you idiot!"

"Well, it's not my fault, you egomaniac!"

"Hey, I'm trying my best here in being a good person and you're just taking it for granted. What's up with you!"

"Well, why did you laugh at me earlier! You told me you were going to believe me."

"Well...yes! I did tell you that!"

"See!"

"But I said 'I'll try to'..."

"What's the difference between those two, you moron?"

"I don't need to explain it to you because it's self-explanatory!"

"BAKERO!"

"Omae da yo!"

"I was close to killing you..."

"Why haven't you done it? Oh, I know! Because you're a coward!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up, jerk!"

Then the door suddenly opened. And surprise, surprise! Megumi, seemingly so shocked to find out that Aoshi's talking to himself, was right there.

Aoshi was startled when Megumi entered his room without any warning. I saw his face as it blushed like a ripe red apple in embarrassment.

"Me..megumi?"

"What's going on, Aoshi?"

Aoshi glanced at me then scratched his head by his hand. I smiled wryly at him and prevented myself from laughing. I was going to explode in laughter that time but I tried to be patient; since patience is a virtue, right?

"Ummm..." Aoshi muttered. "W-well...I was-"

_Oh, so now he's the one trapped in that kind of situation...Haha! That's his fault._

"I was...daydreaming, you see! Yeah, I was daydreaming! I was...umm thinking about you earlier, dear Megumi. A-and- well, hehehehe...I d-daydreamed about you!" he consummately lied to his ex-wife.

Megumi's eyes turned into slits when she heard his stupid explanation.

Or so I thought that he lied consummately...

"You were..." she said. "...daydreaming? And about me?"

"Y-yeah..." Poor Aoshi. He had no escape. Haha!

"Then why were shouting angrily you stupid idiotic moron! What's it with me! You stupid bigheaded arrogant mouse!"

And so the fight between Aoshi and I shifted to Aoshi and Megumi. Well, I say, it's really good to be a soul! No one can see you and well, you're already dead; so nobody can kill you anymore.

Well, at least everyone's moving on now. It's good to see Aoshi improving- although not completely, but it's really heartening to see him so happy like this, not the stereotype that he was.

I smiled as I watched the couple fight.

Then I also smiled because I know that somewhere, Kaoru is treating her friends to some restaurant because of Soujiro's improving health condition.

And then, I smiled for myself because for the first time, I have smiled genuinely.

I didn't know I could also be happy like this since I died.

It's just like receiving tulips and daisies at the same time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/n: Aww...isn't that nice! I mean, for the first time she became happy! WOohoo! Now make me happy and review this fic of mine, okay! Ja ne!


	15. comeback

A/N: At last!! After almost three years, I've finally added this chapter. Well, I was actually dormant for a long period of time to the point that I didn't want to write anything anymore. And yeah, when I had that writer's block thingy (or maybe just laziness, I don't know..tee hee hee...XD), I decided not to finish this. _No one would read it anyway!_, I begrudgingly thought. However, when launched Reader Traffic for the first time, I found my new inspiration for my stories! Before it was just the few reviews that I usually got (haha! Well this is just a part of my inspiration)...but now it's the number of visitors and hits (although it's not really that reliable since it doesn't really tell me if those visitors completely read my story and enjoyed it).

Oh well, so much of my sentiments...Since I'm still trying to regain my momentum for this story, this chapter may be short. I don't know, it depends... Please read and review, guys!! I'll try my best to edit the previous chapters and clean up some errors.

**Loving a Ghost**

Chapter 15: Come-Back

"Goo..."

"Yes..." I uttered.

"Goo...ddd.."

"Hhmm..,Yeah, say it again," I smiled at him, watching his struggling mouth articulate a golden phrase.

"Goo..." he paused for the nth time then scratched his head by his fingers. Aoshi sighed heavily as he covered his face with his hands. Seeing him act like that, I instantly laughed in a taunting manner while I floated in the air.

"C'mon! That's so easy!" I told him candidly. "Okay...I'll say it for the last time, BUT I won't repeat it after this so listen very carefully, all right?"

Putting his hands down to his side, Aoshi stared back at me, his eyes slightly exhausted, perhaps from studying nonstop. I could sense that he was trying his best not to frown or grumble in complaint; although it was a good improvement in his character, somehow I felt uneasy seeing him in this state when he's bottling up his anger or exasperation. Perhaps I was merely used to hearing him curse, shout or growl, or I was accustomed to witnessing him throw stuff, beat people or damage property. His outrageous actions became banal theatric displays that I almost surrendered in failure and succumbed myself to eternal punishment in limbo. Two years ago, Aoshi Shinomori lived as one of the most evil and detested men on earth, yet after I started my mission to gradually change his wickedness, he's definitely become a tamed animal, worthy of benevolence and attention. In the beginning, I absolutely had an unbelievably difficult time in carrying out my assigned task, often arguing and fighting with Aoshi whenever we had a chance and for whatever mundane reason. Our beliefs in life didn't meet; our attitudes contrasted each other; our values were peculiarly disparate.

_But praise the lord! He's actually listening to me now!_

'Eheemm...Blasphemers go to hell, Misao-chan.' Oh, did I forget to mention that St. Peter is still watching me do my mission? Ehrrmm...well yeah, he's always watching over me, making sure that I don't abuse my poltergeist potential to punish Aoshi and scare other people I dislike. He's still up there in heaven, caressing his rooster's head, and probably jokin' off with Santa (yeah they're best friends, no doubt...), and whenever he hears my dirty thoughts, he usually reprimands me in a very fatherly manner. Sweet.

_Oh, hi St. Peter!! How's your day?!_

I didn't want to let Aoshi see me muttering to myself, so I simply talked inside my head. It's usually our (you know, souls like me, angels, spirits, saints and other heavenly creatures) method of communication. Discreet. Effortless. Convenient.

'Naahh...it's all right. A lil bit boring because no one's dying at this moment...' the goofy saint replied. I was certain I heard him yawn just now.

_Ohh, really..?! I thought boredom is a sin..._ I teasingly said in my mind.

Hhhmm...but strange, he didn't reply after that.

Maybe God heard my comment?

Dismissing St. Peter's brief interruption, I diverted my attention back to Aoshi, who was apparently lying down on his bed. I flew closer to him and checked if he was still awake.

"Hey...Are you sleeping?" I asked him.

Suddenly, he pulled his torso from the bed and sat up properly in an instant. "Goo..."

He was starting again...

"Goo...ddd...mmmoo..rrrnnn..."

Sighing heavily, he let himself sink into the fluffy sheets laid on top of his king-size mattress. He rubbed his hands over his face for a couple of minutes, and then irritatingly messed up his raven hair by his fingers. "Grrrr..." it was a pretty decent grumble that emanated from his puckered mouth. Not so artificial, but not too expressive either. It was an evolved form of his usually crisp "B.S." or "F.Y.", toned down to encourage proper anger management.

"OK, I'm gonna pronounce it now, Aoshi. Listen carefully. Don't waste your last chance to hear it!" I told him. Inhaling a considerable amount of air, I...ohh...wait...duuhhh?? Forgot I'm already dead. Hahaha! Yeah, yeah, I know I don't need air anymore. But souls can still suck air through their mouths and noses, just like normal people. Thing is, we're able to hold our "breaths" for a very, very, very long time, mind you...And so anyway, I inhaled and exhaled for a few moments then eventually spoke the golden phrase Aoshi's been trying to learn for the past few weeks.

"Good morning, everyone!"

I smiled broadly and ever more contentedly.

Aoshi dropped his head on his large pillow and contemplated for a while.

Yeah, I know he's struggling to master these things that he never really knew – good manners, right conduct, polite words and phrases, proper etiquette, etcetera. And well, I myself can't believe that learning how to pronounce "Good morning" would take Aoshi almost a month. Sometimes I even wondered if he ever once said that phrase in his entire life.

He lifted his head slowly and tried to murmur the words while his mouth was pressed against his pillow. "Gooo...ddd...mmmooorrrr..." he attempted again.

He shook his head vigorously when he failed. "Ahh!! I can't do it, Misao!" he said as he stood up from his place and walked across his spacious room.

I simply watched him loiter around the area while I lied down on my imaginary couch-on-air. "It's just 'Good morning', Aoshi...You won't die if you say it," I said as I chuckled softly.

Walking back and forth across the carpeted floor, he immersed himself in deep random thoughts and seemingly ignored what I just uttered. After a while, he stopped moving then glanced at me.

"Can I leave for a moment?" he surprisingly asked.

"Ehh? Where are you going? We're not yet finished! You haven't even said the phrase!" I protested as I landed smoothly on the ground.

"I...I have to go and p..pra..prac..practice!" he retorted. Startled to hear his answer, I was unable to move a single muscle (I know, I know...I lost my muscles long ago. They've probably decomposed to minerals and nutrients in the soil now. Oh well!) in my body (oh, and yeah...technically I don't have a body anymore so...just ignore it!). As Aoshi walked over to his door and left, I merely watched him from my place and let him do what he wanted.

_Hhhhmmm...practice, huh?_ I thought interestingly. _Yaaayy!! Am I really somehow changing him? _

Suddenly, I heard a familiar interruption in my head.

'Eheeemm!!' It was St. Peter again.

But then I should've known sooner that he didn't come back because he was merely bored. I should've known that his voice popped once again in my thoughts because he wanted something else.

'Misao...can you visit me for a while?' he asked.

I was about to tease and tell him "Ahaaah!! So you miss me, old saint!", believing that he held this special affection to me ; however, even before the first word of my well-concocted pun was processed in my brain, he managed to drop his own bomb on me first.

'It's about your mission, dear...We have to talk a.s.a.p.'

My jaw dropped in disbelief.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Short Chappie!! Sorry...I still have to organize my thoughts for this...Did you like it?! Tell me ok!? Press that purple-bluish button down there and give me a review!! Yeaaahh!! Thankss!! XD


	16. Saying I Love You

A/N: After two years, I've finally updated this story…I'm so sorry for the long wait. But anyway, I still hope you'd read this one. And after doing so, please leave a comment or two, all right? Thank you!

**Loving a Ghost**

**By: Killua K.  
**

Chapter 16: Saying "I Love You"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_What about my mission, St. Pete? _I asked the old saint in heaven. What's with him? Becoming so serious all of a sudden…Geez.

'Well, I figured that it would be of your best interest if we go over your responsibilities as Shinomori's guardian. I also want to warn you that –'

_Wa-wait…Warn me?_ That was a surprise. Warn me of what? What is this old man trying to tell me?

'OH! About that…uuhh…forget it. You don't need to know anything about that. Hahaha!' And he let out a rather fake chuckle that sparked an interest in my head. Just now, I felt that he was hiding something from me, as if he did not want to let me know about a very significant thing…

_And why should I forget about that last part of your sentence? What do you mean by you should warn me about something?_ I started spilling out questions that he might not even bother to answer. Well, I guess it could not be helped. St. Peter is the kind of saint who would only tell you about the good important things. He has the tendency to leave out the interesting details in a story. But perhaps, that is just one of his privileges as a holy spirit living in heaven. After all, knowing the secrets of others and possessing knowledge way beyond an ordinary human brain are some of the luxuries he is able to enjoy as God's "employee" up above.

'Ahh Mi-chan…'

Damn, he called me by that name! That only meant one thing – he is really hiding something from me. He always does that whenever he tries to change the topic of our conversation.

'I'll see you in heaven in three hours, all right? I know you're really doing a good job with Shinomori-kun so might as well keep it up, ok? AHH!' St. Peter exclaimed. I could hear the fake astonishment in his voice...err…thoughts. 'I have to go now, my dear! I forgot that I have an appointment with Yahiko-kun!'

_Eh?_

The little boy's face suddenly popped inside my head as the old saint muttered his name. Yahiko's smiling countenance lingered in my mind for a few moments then unexpectedly, a familiar feeling resurfaced in my chest.

'twas the feeling of guilt.

_Why…? _

'Ohhhh…I forgot that you're good friends! Well, you see, apparently, he's almost done with his mission!'

_Huh?_

Yahiko's mission? Wait…What was it about again? It felt as if years have passed since the last time we met. I could not even remember our last conversation.

Or perhaps…

Perhaps, I was the one who tried not to remember.

Yes, I did not want to remember anything we talked about on that day…

The day when I summoned up all my courage to turn my back away from the first and only man I have ever loved in my life.

'It seems that his client has already found a new love in his life. Now isn't that sweet? Love is really such a mysterious thing. Don't you think, Mi-chan?'

I have often asked myself why souls are not permitted to cry or even shed a tear whenever they feel sadness or emptiness. Though St. Peter told me once that I was the only soul to ever have a strong attachment to the past, I still never understood why God must forbid dead humans from feeling pain.

What is so wrong in being sad anyway? What is so wrong in being unhappy whenever you see your loved ones on earth suffering in torment and extreme solitude? Isn't it natural for a former living creature to feel those emotions which she has already experienced in her lifetime? Just what is wrong in shedding a tear or two when the most important person in your life has finally moved on and has forgotten his feelings for you?

That's why, no matter how hard I tried to cry in Aoshi's room that time…

No matter how hard I tried to produce a tear from my eye…

Nothing would come out and roll down on my cheek.

After hearing the painful reality from St. Peter's own words, I felt as if I was ready to face another death.

This time, if only I would be given a chance, I would definitely choose to die a second time and eternally perish from the face of the earth.

Learning that Soujiro Seta has finally stopped loving me is enough to kill my very own existence in this world.

_Y-yeahhh…_

It was the only word I could reply to St. Peter's joyous announcement. I wanted to be happy for Yahiko too since finishing his mission meant that he could finally live in heaven forever. But somehow deep inside, a part of me did not want him to succeed in his job. The selfish, possessive part of me desired for Yahiko's failure and Soujiro's unwavering devotion for our love. I knew it was inappropriate. I very well knew that it was utterly inconceivable for a soul like me to think in that manner. But still, I did not know that such dark ugly emotions were still buried and locked up within my chest.

'Jaa, I'll see you in the cafeteria in three hours, Mi-chan! Mata ne!' St. Peter happily spoke as his presence finally disappeared. I wondered if he was able to see right through the expression on my face.

"Soujiro-kun…" I uttered to myself as I let out a heavy sigh. I felt so weak and defeated at that very instant. Even though my lips involuntarily curved into a smile, the thoughts inside my head were shouting crazily, fighting over the truth behind the concoction of feelings that formed in my heart.

Until I heard his deep voice pierce through the barrier I put up around me…

"G-good…m-mo-morning…"

I snapped out of my reverie and quickly turned towards the source of that greeting.

Aoshi Shinomori…

"Good morning, Misao-chan," he uttered confidently, a smile forming on his lips. His eyes shone brightly from where I stood and his face emitted an indescribable radiance that seemingly soothed my tumultuous feelings.

"_**He could've been with me...instead he decided to make everyone happy," I confessed. "He sacrificed his own happiness for the happiness of the many. Besides, why would he choose to be with a soul who doesn't love him anymore..?"**_

_Aaa…That is right…I remember now what I told Yahiko on that day we last saw each other,_ I thought to myself as a familiar scene in a hospital flashed in my mind.

"How are you today?" Aoshi continued as he slowly approached me. It was strange that of all the important events that happened on that day, it was the scene at the hospital that resurfaced from my sea of memories and made me feel this familiar emotion in my heart.

I gazed into Aoshi's eyes and managed to see the budding kindness in his soul. He had this calm gentleness that I never once imagined that he could possess. Frankly, I did not think he would learn so fast from all of the things that I have taught him for the past year. I was really glad and happy that somehow, I was beginning to change his personality for the better.

"Good job, Shinomori-san," I said happily. "You passed."

Then, the young man standing in front of me literally jumped in happiness as he heard those words from my mouth.

To think that a person could actually take a month in learning how to say "Good morning" is rather unbelievable. _You're really something, Aoshi-san…_

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"St. Pete!" I cried when I saw the old saint. He excitedly waved his hand at me and then put this pet rooster on the cottony floor.

"Ahoy, Misao-chan! Long time no see! How have you been?" he greeted. We hugged each other tightly then sat on a bench near the humongous fountain located at the center of the plaza. He snapped his fingers and instantly a tray of food appeared in front of me. "That's my welcome gift to you!"

"St. Pete..." I felt so delighted when I saw different kinds of food on my tray. There was lobster, pasta, baked chicken (I wonder how the angels prepare these gourmet foods), smoked salmon, foie gras, oh and filet mignon! My stomach grumbled as I satisfied my eyesight with these scrumptious savory dishes. "Is this really okay? I mean, shouldn't I fall in line first?"

"Well, do you want to? I could always take that back- "

"AHH! Of course not!" I exclaimed. I started chomping on the lobster once St. Peter said that. "W-well…" I swallowed a chunk of lobster meat then put a spoonful of pasta in my mouth. "What if the other souls and angels get jealous because you're giving me this special treatment?"

The old saint chuckled as he patted me on the head. "Seems like you're forgetting that jealousy along with other evils don't exist in heaven, my child...These souls are even happy for you because you're being awarded for your good effort."

I simply nodded my head as I chewed the food inside my mouth.

"Well, while you're eating," he started. "Let's get down to business then."

The tone of his voice became a little dark and serious. I tried to ignore it and continued on with my meal.

"You have only three months left to finish your mission."

I almost choked when St. Peter said that. I stopped eating, turned my head to him and tried to confirm the truth by looking at his reaction.

"When your three months is up, only two things can happen. One is you successfully change Aoshi's bad behavior, after which you can permanently stay in heaven and enjoy all these luxuries around you. We will give you a free pass to the human world so you can check on your loved ones every now and then. No strings attached." He explained to me.

"But..." I said. "What is the other thing that could happen?"

He inhaled deeply then let out a heavy sigh. "The other thing is you fail to change Aoshi and his evil ways. When this happens, Misao..." St. Peter hesitated for a while. I looked straight into his eyes, determined to hear the consequences I may face.

"When you fail your mission, you can still stay in heaven..."

"You gotta be kidding me!" I shouted when I heard the good news. I ate more spoonfuls of pasta then quickly finished the baked chicken on my plate. "That's awesome, St. Peter! Why do you even look so worried? And all along I thought I would go to hell if ever I fail to change Aoshi-san..."

"Of course you're not going to hell! Besides, if you really belonged there in the first place, you wouldn't have had the chance to set foot here!" he said. "But that's not the point..."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly my heart started to race inside my chest.

"You can still stay in heaven if you fail...but I'm afraid we have to erase all memories of your previous life, including memories of carrying out your mission to transform Aoshi Shinomori."

I was silent for a while before I was able to give him any reaction. I was confused at what he just revealed to me. What does he mean he has to erase my memories if I fail my mission? Why should that be the price to pay for not successfully finishing my work? And if that really happens, then what would become of me?

"I- I don't understand, St. Peter..." I told him. He sighed.

"Perhaps you're thinking it doesn't make any sense to erase one's memories. But it has always been the law here in heaven. If you succeed in your assigned task, you gain the privilege of retaining your ties with your loved ones on earth. But if you fail, you lose that privilege, and we erase all your memories and connections to the human world in order to prepare you for a greater life. It's a means to purify one's soul, Misao-chan."

I looked down at the tray of food on my lap, and noticed that I was almost done. I picked a piece of smoked salmon and shoved it in my mouth.

"Everyone who lives and breathes on earth has a specific task that must be completed in order to preserve the natural order of things. However, when a person dies without ever finishing that mission, that order is compromised, and things are gradually thrown out of place. That's why souls like you are given a second chance to accomplish their tasks once and for all – to help protect the balance between good and evil."

"Balance between good and evil? I thought God wants to completely eliminate evil?"

"Aha! That's a common misconception among humans," St. Peter said. He stood up from the bench, snapped his fingers, and showed me a floating planet Earth on his hands. It was like a hologram of some sort, only, it was the real thing. "See, God's ultimate gift to humans is free will. And because humans are not perfect like God, they make mistakes, they hurt others, and they are very much capable of inflicting any kind of harm, intentionally or unintentionally, to anyone they want. That is how Evil is born into this world." The planet Earth on his hands started to rotate, first slowly, then accelerating to a very fast speed. Soon after, the planet disappeared and another image popped in his hands.

It was Aoshi Shinomori.

"And so that's why, an individual is born with a mission to help preserve this balance. That mission is not a prerequisite or a passport to enter heaven, but it is rather a privilege to easily access exclusive luxuries in this place, and to retain his mortal ties with his loved ones on earth. If he fails to finish the task, he will not be kicked out from heaven. It is perfectly acceptable not to be able to accomplish the mission. But of course, he becomes unable to retain his old memories as a consequence. Then, he is eventually transformed into an ordinary carefree soul in heaven. Do you understand now, Misao-chan?"

Aoshi's face grew larger in his hands. I continued to stare at him and his hazy green eyes. I know he has changed a lot since we first met, but I feel like there's still so much that has to be done. The other day, he just learned how to properly greet people "Good Morning" and "Good Afternoon," and use other polite words. It took him a month to be able to say these things, so how am I going to succeed in completely changing him if I'm given only three more months to finish the job?

"So..." I spoke up. "If I fail my mission, I will lose memories of my previous life?"

St. Peter nodded his head sadly.

"And memories of carrying out that mission..." he added.

"Then I won't be able to remember Aoshi.. how about our friendship – "

"It will be gone...as if it never existed."

My heart was still pounding heavily inside my chest. I did not know why I was feeling hurt at the thought of losing ties with my client, Shinomori Aoshi.

Suddenly, the image in St. Peter's hands vanished in thin air. I was startled for a moment, then realized that he had to leave and check on other souls like me. He snapped his fingers once more, and then his rooster appeared in his arms. He patted its crown and hugged the bird tightly as if it were the most precious thing in heaven.

"Well, good luck then, Mi-chan!" he said.

"Ahh!" I remembered something.

"What is it, my child?" he asked.

"How should I know that I've managed to change Aoshi completely?" I said.

St. Peter paused for a while then rubbed his white fluffy beard by his fingers. "Good question.. Well, let's see...you have to make him earnestly say three magical words to any person of his choice."

"What are those words, St. Pete?"

The old man laughed loudly as he patted his rooster and cheerfully looked at me. "Ohhh, Mi-chan...it should be really easy for him...

The magical words are 'I love you.'"

He lifted his right hand and waved goodbye at me. Then once he turned his back, his form evaporated before my sight.

I was left wondering how saying those three words can prove Aoshi's behavioral transformation. After all, I was confident that he has already said those words to Megumi several times.

But what I did not realize right away is that it is not saying 'I Love You' that really matters in this mission.

What matters most is the person to whom Aoshi Shinomori should confess these words.

The person besides his fiancée, Megumi Takani...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TBC

A/N: After another two years, I've finally updated this story! I really apologize for not updating quickly. It's just that I've become so busy with school and life that I unwillingly neglected my fanfics. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I'm quite happy how it's moving along. What do you think? Please, oh please give me a review, okay! Thaaankss! XD And check out my other fanfics!


End file.
